Adventure Time in Another Dimension
by wiseguy1107
Summary: "Seriously, where am I?" Matt asked frantically. He lay on the grass looking between the boy and dog in front of him. Both looking as confused as he was. "Um, you're in Ooo." The boy said. FinnXFP. OC X OC. I don't own adventure time
1. The Arrival

**This is a new story I'm writing. This story starts from the episode ****The Real You. ****This story isn't going to be in exact chronological order. I'll reference episodes that are supposed to be from the future when I need to advance the plot a little. I'll try not to make a big habit of it though.**

**Chapter 1, The Arrival (edited)**

**I don't own adventure time but matt is mine**

**Enjoy!**

**Earth**

"_thump"_ the arrow hit the bottom of the red and white target. The crowd groaned as well as the archer,

"Bad luck for Kim Yamamoto!" The announcer said as the girl walked back to the competitor's bench with her head down slightly. "Next up, is Matt Freeman!" When he heard his name, the hooded boy picked up his bow and went to the starting line. He pulled the hood of his jacket down and notched an arrow to his bow. He stood tall and aimed the bow,

"_Alright Freeman, you can do this. Pull back…. Exhale….Inhale….Exhale,"_ Matt thought to himself, _"And release!"_

The arrow soared through the air for 100 feet and hit the target dead center with a light thump. The crowd of 50 people on the bleachers cheered for him as he raised his bow to them with triumph. He looked over the cheering mass with a smile but it disappeared when he saw his father.

Matt's Father, a harsh man with a thinning hairline that was once brown and a stern wrinkled face, was sitting there, frowning, in his business suit and looking at his watch impatiently. Matt frowned at him, he was 13 years old and in the semi-finals of the national archery championship, he was on his way to becoming the best archer in the country and he just didn't seem to care. Matt lowered his bow and walked off the field and to his bench. He pulled his hood back over his head and watched the next competitors go up. He wasn't really paying attention but lifted his head when he heard the next competitor's name. His rival, Tim, walked passed by him and gave a cocky smirk to Matt.

"What's up loser?" Tim asked snidely, Matt's expression was stony,

"Not much, just staying in first place in the tournament. How about you? How's second place treating you?" Tim sneered.

"You may be winning now, but your winning streak is going to be ended. Just watch and see." Matt nodded,

"Whatever you say Tim. Didn't they call your name? You better hurry, you don't want to get disqualified." Tim sneered again and went to the starting line. Matt rolled his eyes. He had no idea what this guy's problem was. In fact, they had been retty good friends growing up but Tim let his jealousy and anger get to him. So ended that friendship.

Tim walked to the starting line. He raised his red bow and fired his arrow; the arrow soared and landed just below the center of the target where Matt hit. The crowd cheered but Tim looked angry. He walked past Matt, glaring. Matt just looked at him with a blank expression.

When the competition was over the announcer call the three finalists, Matt, Tim, and another kid, to get their certificates to go to the finals next week. With the semi-finals over, the crowd filed off the bleachers. Some of the parents went to either congratulate or comfort their kids. Matt looked for his father with his certificate in hand.

He found him after a few minutes and he was on his cell phone, "…I'll be there in a minute I'm at my kid's contest thing…" Matt tapped him to get his attention,

"Hey, dad, I won." He tried to say with a smile. His father just waved him off,

"I'm on the phone. No I was talking to my kid." Matt frowned,

"Dad…" His father ignored him and when he finished his phone call he turned to Matt,

"I have to go back to the office; you'll have to get yourself home." He walked off and left Matt alone; the rest of the people left. Matt sighed and decided he would stay there for a little while. He lifted his bow from his torso and walked to the starting line of the 100 feet target. He took an arrow out of his quiver, notched it and fired it at the target. While he did his target practice he thought to himself,

"_This really sucks," _Thump, _"There's just no pleasing him," _Thump, _"I don't even like doing these contests,"_ Thump, _"I wish I was somewhere else."_

Just then, Matt heard a familiar voice,

"Hey, Freeman!"

Matt sighed, _"Crap, I really don't want to deal with this now."_ Matt turned around and saw Tim standing with three of his friends. They were all smirking,

"Tim, I'm really not in the mood for this right now." Matt said,

"What? I just came to have a friendly chat." Tim and his friends advanced on Matt, "And by friendly chat, I really mean kicking the crap out of you." Matt raised an eye brow and looked at the four boys,

"Really? You four against me? That's not very fair." Matt asked, Tim smirked again,

"What's wrong? You gonna cry about it?" Matt gave a smirk himself,

"Oh you misunderstand me. I meant it's not very fair for you." The boys closed the distance between them and Matt. Matt dropped his bow and side stepped out of the way of the charging boys. They all looked at him with fire in their eyes as Matt gave a cocky grin. One of the boys charged at him with his fist raised. Matt grabbed his wrist and twisted the boy's arm around his back. Matt let go of his arm and kicked him to the ground. The other two boys ran at Matt as well. Matt closed lined one of them with his arm and tripped the other.

Matt looked at the now terrified Tim. Matt took a step foward and Tim ran away. Tim's friends got up and ran away as well. Matt took a breath and went back to target practice.

**Ooo**

Finn excitedly walked onto the stage with Jake following close behind with a covered cart. He was at Princess Bubblegum's science barbecue and she had asked him to make a presentation for her fellow scientists. Finn wanting to seem smart looked all over for something to help him. He and Jake read books from the library but got kicked out by turtle princess and they even went to worm school but had been kicked out when the worms found out the person Finn was pretending to be hadn't been there for any classes. He was about ready to give up when a merchant named choose goose gave him a pair of glasses that made him smarter than anybody could ever hope to be. So he was finally able to make his presentation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he yelled to the crowd "And Princess!" he winked.

Princess Bubblegum smiled and waved to him. "I'm here to talk about multi-dimensional bubbles!" He announced as he pulled the tarp off the cart revealing a big bottle of bubble soap. "But I'm not going to just talk about blowing bubbles! I'm going to Blow. Your. Minds. The princess and the crowd were visibly confused by this proclamation.

Finn then pulled a machine out of the bottle and said, as he held it out for the crowd to see,

"This is a bubble blower of my own design, with this you can blow bubbles in different dimensions!" There was a trigger on the handle with the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4. He pushed the trigger up from 1 to 2 and blew a bubble. It was flat with a thin shadow.

"This two dimensional bubble casts a one dimensional shadow." He pushed the trigger up to three and blew another one. "This three dimensional bubble casts a two dimensional shadow." He finally got to number four and the crowd was even more amazed when he blew a four dimensional bubble which looked like a black square. "It is beyond space and beyond time!"

The Princess suddenly realizing what Finn had done exclaimed with panic in her voice "Finn that means you created a…."

"BLACK HOLE!" He shouted as the black hole started to suck everything in. Jake quickly stretched and created and net to keep the crowd and Finn from going into the black hole.

"Finn! Do something!" Princess Bubblegum yelled over the noise of the black hole devouring Ooo.

**Ooo**

He landed on a soft grassy ground with a thud. Matt was incredibly disoriented; his head was spinning and his eyes couldn't adjust to the bright light of the sun.

Princess Bubblegum had gotten the magic glasses off of Finn's face and, in his cleared state mind, was able to close the black hole with his four dimensional sword. The crowd had cheered for their hero and Princess Bubblegum had even given a kiss on the cheek.

Matt heard the cheering near him and yelled,

"Hello?" The crowd stopped cheering and looked over at the boy on the ground.

"Oh man!" Finn said; he and Jake ran over to the boy.

Matt's eye sight was finally restored after a moment and was able to see that he was near a forest and a large building. He was also able to see a boy wearing a white hat, with what looked like bear ears sticking out of the top, he also wore a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Next to the boy was a blond bulldog standing on his hind legs.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Finn asked, Matt didn't feel like anything was broken,

"Uh, mostly." Matt answered, He grunted while lifting himself up and his hood fell off of his head. Finn and Jake gasped, instead of a fish head and gills; he had short light brown hair and a normal human head. Finn's hand touched Matt's head and rubbed it. Matt thought this was weird and smacked his hand away; he put his hood back on his head and said,

"What are you doing man?" Finn gasped again,

"You're…human." Finn said, Matt was weirded out again

"Yeah aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought I was the only one left." Matt was confused,

"What are you talking about, where am I?" Finn was a little confused now,

**End of rewritten chapter 1! Let me know what you think. Leave reviews!**


	2. First Adventure

**Alright, so I have a few followers so I'll keep going with the story. By the way I'm gonna use some episodes from the series that were before **_**The Real You **_**and after for some of the chapters. You know I don't think I said what Matt looks like; he has short light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. He wears his bow around with the bow part on his front and string on his back. He is taller and broader than Finn.**

**I don't own adventure time**

**Chapter 2 First Adventure**

"Seriously, where am I?" Matt asked again. Finn and Jake were stunned into silence. "Please answer me?" Finn looked over at Jake,

"Jake, I think you might need to calm him down." Jake nodded and licked Matt's face all over. Matt spluttered and pushed Jake away,

"Down boy, bad dog!" Matt said while wiping his face off. Princess Bubblegum dismissed her guests and went over to the three boys,

"Are you alright?" Princess Bubblegum said and kneeled down. Matt was still wiping the drool off his face,

"Yeah I'm fiiiiiine" Matt backed away from her. Princess Bubblegum was confused,

"What?"

"You're not human!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. There is no need to be afraid." She smiled at him and Matt calmed down.

"Please, just help me out here. I'm...very confused and a little scared." Princess Bubblegum nodded understandably.

"Ok, I think I can help you. Boys follow me."

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Matt all made their way from the barbecue to the Princess' lab. Said Princess donned her lab coat was looking at screens and adjusting dials on her machines. Meanwhile, the boys were sitting at a table and Finn was asking Matt a lot of questions,

"Are you really a human? I thought I was the only one left!" Finn asked

Matt's brain was still trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the last hour but he still answered the questions as best he could.

"I am really good with this bow and I guess you're not the only one anymore." Matt was finally able to ask his own questions.

"Now I have my own questions. What is this place exactly? Matt went wide eyed when the dog answered the question

"Well we're in the candy kingdom in the land of Ooo." Jake pointed to the Princess, "and that's Princess Bubblegum she rules the kingdom."

"Finn, how is a dog talking?" Matt asked a little fearfully

Jake answered, "Dude, what do you mean how am I talking? All dogs talk."Jake's answer was not very helpful Matt thought. He decided to let it go for the moment,

"So…. I'm in the candy kingdom which is in Ooo? Where is Ooo?" Matt asked

"Ooo is on Earth." Jake answered. Surprise shot through Matt,

"But I'm from Earth and there is nowhere on Earth that has a place like this! And it definitely still has humans!" After printing out some papers Princess Bubblegum went over to the trio,

"I think I might have found the answer to this situation." She informed excitedly, while leafing through the papers.

"It seems that the black hole Finn created wasn't just a black hole, it was a portal to another dimension. Incredible!" The three boys were perplexed by this discovery.

"So, I brought him here with the black hole I created?" Finn asked, surprised by this revelation.

"Yes! It seems that when this hole was created here in Ooo, it created another black hole in Matt's world," Princess Bubblegum answered, "It also looks like if Finn hadn't of closed the black hole when he did Matt would have stayed in the cross dimensional plane, and would have, well, died." she said the last nonchalantly.

"Wait so I'm in another dimension?" Matt asked

"And I brought him here?" Finn asked guiltily.

"Like I said." The princess answered to both of them.

"Is there any way to send him back to his own dimension?" Jake asked.

"I'm afraid not, even if we were able to create another black hole there would be no way to pick a specific spot for him to be dropped off. Science just isn't there yet."

"Wow…" Matt trailed off, "So, it was a real crap shoot that I came to be here in the first place." Matt thought about the whole thing "And I'm stuck here forever."

"I'm really sorry man; I didn't mean to trap anyone here!" Finn apologized.

"No Finn, don't apologize." Matt assured, "I'm… I'm…glad I'm not in my dimension anymore….Though the only problem is that I don't have anywhere to stay."

Finn got an idea, "You can stay with us!"

"Really?" Matt asked

"Yeah, we have plenty of room at the tree house! What do you think Jake?"

"That would be great! Plus we owe you for…you know… forcibly bringing you to an unknown world." He said the last part sheepishly.

"Well it's settled then!" Finn said, just then peppermint butler ran into lab.

"Finn, Jake! The Ice King has kidnapped Wildberry princess, again!"

Finn and Jake groaned, "Ice King!" They both stood up to go and Finn asked,

"Hey Matt you want to come and watch us kick the Ice King's butt?"

"Who's the Ice King?"

Jake replied, "He's the king of the ice kingdom. He's an old, pervy wizard who's constantly kidnapping princesses and Finn and I have to go save the princess' and beat the stuff out of him."

"Whoa, what are you guys, Cops or soldiers or something?" Matt asked

"No we're kick-butt adventurers!" Finn said.

"Wow! That is awesome! Yeah, I'll come!"

"Alright let's go!"

"Wait Finn!" Princess Bubblegum said suddenly, "You need a weapon if you're going to fight the Ice King."

"Oh right, my sword got destroy by the black hole." Finn suddenly realized.

She opened a chest that was against one of the lab walls and pulled out a long steel sword with a brown root-like handle.

"Here you go Finn." She handed him which he took a few practice swings through the air with. She went back to the chest and took out some arrows with red feathers and three pronged tips.

"You'll also need these if you get attacked." Matt took them gratefully.

"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed slightly. Princess Bubblegum giggled,

"No need to be so formal, just call me P.B. or something, that's what Finn and Jake use."

"Well then thank you…P.B."

"Alright so are we ready to go?" Jake asked slightly impatient.

"Yeah!" Finn and Matt said at the same time. Jake then stretched himself underneath Matt and Finn's legs and stretched them out the lab window; Jake then supersized himself and made haste for the ice kingdom. Matt was amazed by this dog.

"Jake how are you stretching like this?"

"When I was a puppy I rolled around in a magic mud puddle." He replied as he ran. That response left him even more amazed.

"A Magic mud puddle? I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this world guys."

"Don't worry you will!" Finn said "We're coming up on the Ice Kingdom!" Finn pulled a yellow sweater out of his backpack and put it on. Matt was wearing his hoodie so he okay, he pulled his hood over his head.

The trio came up on the Ice King's lair where the King was looking out his window with blue sparks coming from his hands.

"Give us Wildberry princess Ice King!" Finn shouted up to him.

"Never! She will be my bride and you won't be able to ice block me this time! Rise my monsters of snow and go beat Finn and Jake… and that other guy. " He then zapped the ground around them and a group of about a dozen snowmen popped up and charged at them. Finn pulled out his sword and jumped off Jake and got to work slashing the monsters. Jake stretched and dropped Matt off away from the battle.

"Wait here!" Jake stretched back to the battle and fought alongside Finn. Jake made a giant fist and smashed one of the creatures to the ground; he then kicked another one's head off. Finn was swinging his sword left and right and took out four of them. Matt was sitting on the sidelines watching in awe of these two's fighting prowess. He then noticed a snake-like snow creature slithering up behind Finn. Finn didn't look like he could hear it so Matt quickly got his bow in hand and quickly notched an arrow and aimed. Finn heard something behind him and turned around only to see a headless snow-snake fall back to the ground. He looked to see Matt holding his bow with another already notched arrow. They both nodded to each other and Finn went back to fighting. Matt stayed in his spot and fired arrows to help out Finn and Jake. Soon the snowmen were defeated and the trio of hero's were in the Ice King's lair in combat stance.

"Ice King let wildberry princess go!" Jake said

"How many times do we need to tell you? Kidnapping princesses and forcing them to marry you is not right!" The Ice King was angry and getting ready to zap them.

"You two are always ice blocking me! And I don't even know you!" He pointed at Matt.

"Oh, uh, my names Matt." He waved for a second then raised his bow back up at him.

"No matter! You won't stop me from marrying the princess!" He then launched icicles at them. They all moved out of the way and kept moving around trying not to get hit. Matt then looked above the Ice King and saw a large hanging I chandelier. Matt dodged an icicle heading towards him and ran over to Jake.

"Jake! If you can distract the Ice King I can take him out." Jake nodded,

"Alright." He then stretched out and made himself more of a target. Matt aimed his bow the hook holding up the chandelier and shot it. This broke the hook and the chandelier landed on the Ice King and knocked him unconscious.

"Mathematical!" Finn exclaimed in triumph.

"That was radical, Matt! You sure you've never done this before?" Jake asked happily.

"No, never… I'm just as surprised as you are." Matt said proudly.

"Wow, well stick with us and you can become a top notch adventurer like us!"

"Um, hello? Finn, Jake?" Said a small voice, they looked at the prison cell and saw wildberry princess in the cell.

"Oh, sorry princess." Finn said and went to unlock her cell. She walked out,

"Thank you Finn and Jake for saving me again."

"No problem."

"It's our thing."

She looked at Matt, "And I can't forget about you brave warrior, what is your name?"

"My name is Matt, your majesty." He bowed slightly in the same fashion as he did P.B.

"Well Matt you have my thanks as well. Now if you don't mind I would like to be taken home now."

Jake stretched them out of the castle and went to the wildberry kingdom. After dropping the Princess off at her tree palace they were on their way to Finn and Jakes Tree house. After a little bit they arrived and by that time it was dark.

They walked in the door Matt was awe-struck at the interior of the tree house. They walked into the living room and Finn got a blanket and pillow from a chest.

"Here you go dude, you can sleep on the couch." Matt took them and laid them down on the couch.

"You did great today by the way. I can definitely tell were going to be a great adventuring team."

"Thank you Finn, I'll admit I had fun." He yawned and sat down on the couch. Not realizing how tired he was he was out like a light as soon as he sat down. Finn and Jake quietly went to their room and went to bed as well.

**End of Chapter 2**

**What do you guys think? Please review, I'm making plans on keeping up with this story but I need to know if it's worth it. Thank you.**


	3. In the virtual world

**Wow guys! Great feedback so far! I'll definitely keep up with the story.**

**So to answer question question reviews**

**To:torment3, I'm definitely thinking about Matt having a love interest. Whether I have to pick a princess or have to create one myself. Thanks for the input.**

**To:snake2321, Flame princess is still a little bit away so I'm not sure how he'll react, it's still in the works though. Thanks for the input.**

**To:Tac, I'm going to try and keep the chapters in a minimum of 1000-2000 words. Thanks for the input.**

**Keep reviewing everybody! I need to know what I can do to be better or what not to change. And Thank you everyone who is following or has favorited this story.**

**Alright, so I don't own adventure time but Matt is still mine. **

**Chapter 3, In the virtual world.**

The sun was just beginning to shine on Ooo as Matt woke.

"Man that was a crazy dream. I need to stop eating pepperoni sandwiches before bed." He opened his eyes and bolted up when he realized that he wasn't in his room. He looked around and saw it was the inside of Finn and Jake's tree house.

He sighed, "So it wasn't just a dream" Matt said to himself in reflection. He couldn't hear Finn or Jake as he got up from the couch. He decided to take a look around the house while he had a chance. The tree house had all the accommodations as a regular house; a working kitchen, bathroom, and living room. He looked over at a ladder and figured that must lead to Finn and Jakes room.

"Hello!" He heard an electronic voice say. He looked around but didn't see anything.

"Down here." Matt looked down at his feet to see a little green computer with arms and legs.

"Hello, I'm B-MO. Do you want to play a video game?" B-MO asked with a smile.

"Oh, uh, no thanks B-MO; I don't really know how to play video games." Matt replied.

"I can teach you how." B-MO said

"Alright sure."

Over the next hour Matt was being completely decimating by the creatures on the game, guardians of sunshine.

"Come on Matt, it's bouncy bee! He's the weakest monster in the game."

"Shut it B-MO. I almost got him that time!" Matt vehemently replied while mashing the buttons.

Finn and Jake came down from their room to Matt get angry and throw the controller down.

"I give up! Man, if I was in there I could take down bouncy bee and whatever monsters no problem."

"You can go in the game." B-MO said. Matt looked at him like a crazy person.

"Tell. Me. How!"

B-MO opened a panel on his front which revealed a button,

"If I push this button you will be transported into the game." Matt started pushing the button. B-MO swatted his hand away. "If _**I**_ push this button. Plus it is way too dangerous. You can't even make it past the first monster."

Matt got an idea, "Alright B-MO, whatever you say. Hey guys can you help me with something outside?" The two boys followed Matt outside.

"You guys have got to help me get into that game!"

"Heck yeah!" Said Finn but Jake was not so gung-ho about the idea,

"I don't know man; you heard what B-MO said." Said Jake, "No offense but I don't think you'd do to well in there. We've played that game and it's really tough, plus you don't know how to fight."

"I can fight; I've got my bow and arrow. And you didn't have a problem with me fighting yesterday!"

"You do have your bow and I'll admit you did great yesterday but otherwise you don't have the skills Finn and I have. You need to be trained."

"Come on bro, what better way to train than to learn while doing it. Plus it'll be awesome to do." Finn persuaded.

"Well….ok" He finally submitted with a thumbs up. They made a plan to get B-MO to press his button while he is asleep. Later that night they enacted their plan.

The three boys look quietly looked out into the living to see B-MO sleeping on the coffee table.

"Alright gentlemen, operation: "get B-MO to push his button" is a go." Matt whispered

Jake stretched himself and slowly opened the flap on the computer's front. The boys' then tip toed towards B-MO. Matt took out a feather and tickled the now revealed button. B-MO scratched it, Matt tried again, and he only scratched again. Matt softly grunted in frustration.

"Wait guys I have an idea." Finn then lifted B-MO's hand and pushed it on the button. The room glowed in a bright and they were sucked into B-MO. When they opened their eyes they saw a green tinted world and with 1s and 0s all over the place.

"You know I think I need to start making a list of the weird places I get sucked into." Matt commented.

"Whoa, guys look at my leg! It's all math." Matt and Jake looked at Finn holding up his leg and it indeed was in binary code. Matt then looked down at himself and at the human and dog.

"We're all digital and stuff. This is incredible!" Matt said, Jake then pointed at a cave.

"Come on, that's the way we're supposed to go." As they entered the cave Finn and Jake started singing and dance walking.

Finn: "We are in a computer world. We're computer boys, not computer girls."

Jake: "In a game I can be who I am virtually am."

Matt:… Finn and Jake looked at Matt who was looking at them weird.

"What in the world are you two doing?"

"We're singing and it's your turn." Jake answered

"Sorry, I don't break into random music numbers."

"Oh, come on just think of something."

"I don't sing."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Matt caved, "Alright, fine." He thought for a second.

Matt: "uh, I can fight and kill all monsters that stand."

Finn and Jake golf clapped.

"See that didn't kill you now did it."

"Yeah, whatever." Matt's faced reddened in embarrassment. Matt wasn't paying attention and walked over the edge into a fire pit. "AHHHH! It burns!" He then burst apart into digital pieces.

"MATT!" Finn and Jake shouted.

"Oh glob man! I knew this was too dangerous for him." Jake said Matt then reappeared next to them with a digital "boop de be boop." Matt took a breath and pat himself all over to see if he was really alive."

"Matt you're alive!" Finn and Jake exclaimed happily. Matt pointed up,

"Yeah apparently you get three lives." Finn and Jake looked up to see three of their faces whit only two being Matt's.

"Whoa, neat." Jake said he then proceeded to jump in the pit as well. He reappeared a moment later in the same fashion as Matt.

"Jake don't do that! What if when we lose our lives here we die in the real world?" Finn said.

"Calm yourself Finn; we've still got two more lives left." Jake then jumped in the pit again. He reappeared again.

"Jake we should listen to Finn. You can't just die because it's fun."

"Yeah, ok; so how are we going to get across the gap, it's at least 20 feet wide." They all thought about this for moment, and then Finn got an idea. He took off his backpack and rummaged around in it until he found some rope.

"Here Matt tie this to one of your arrows." Matt did as he was told, "Now aim for that hanging rock in the middle there." Matt pulled back the bow, aimed and fired. The arrow hit the rock and embedded deep in it.

"Now we just have to hold the rope and swing across." The three boys grabbed the rope and jumped off the edge. They swung a bit low and almost touched the flames at the bottom.

"I don't think this was a good idea Finn!" Jake said.

"It'll work just hold on." On the upswing towards the edge Finn shouted

"Let go!" The three boys let go and landed with a thud on the ground on the next plateau.

"That was nuts!" Matt panted.

"I know, but we made it." Finn said he then looked up, "Oh…My...Glob" Matt and Jake looked up and saw a giant Bouncy Bee. All three quickly jumped to their feet.

"He looked a lot smaller when we were in the real world." Matt said scared. The bee charged at them and they hit the deck to avoid getting hit by Bouncy. Bouncy turned around and was getting ready to charge again.

"I've got this!" Matt notched and fired an arrow at it but the arrow bounced off. "We should probably run now." The three warriors ran further into the cave and stopped when they were far enough away not to see the creature. They were all panting when Matt finally said,

"Ok, Jake you were right. I can't fight, I'll submit to whatever training you have in mind."

"That's great dude but there are still two more monsters left in the game."

"You gotta be kidding me." He said exasperated.

"Afraid not, there's Honey Bunny and Sleepy Sam. Don't worry though we can kill Honey Bunny using the Bombuh." Finn pointed up and Matt saw the bombuh he was talking about.

"Alright, then let's keep going." Just then a slime of some kind started dripping in front of them until it massed to form Honey Bunny.

"I've got this one. Come to me bombuh," Finn said but nothing happened, "Bombuh?" He looked at the icon of the bombuh but it just stayed there. "Oh, bombuh I can't get you without the controller." Honey Bunny started to shoot lasers from his eyes at the boys which made them have to retreat further into the cave.

"Oh man, Honey Bunny and Bouncy Bee are supposed to be easy. Imagine what sleepy Sam is going to be like." Finn said

"I think we're about to find out." Jake said, they all came to an abrupt stop. "Get down." They all got on their stomachs.

"Where is he?" Matt asked.

"Right there." Finn said and pointed at a small frog with its back turned to them.

"That's Sleepy Sam?"

"Yeah he's the toughest guy in the game; the only way to beat him is…"

"To shoot an arrow in his back." Matt got up and fired and notched an arrow.

"No wait!" Finn and Jake said too late as Matt released the arrow. The frog turned and screeched at them. This repulsed the arrow and knocked them to the ground.

"Dude!" Finn yelled angrily

"I'm sorry I thought I could take him out before he saw us!"

"The only way to beat him is to use the combo move!" Jake said finishing his earlier sentence.

"What's the combo move?"

"It goes like this Up, Down, left, left…" Finn moved in the directions he was saying but before he could finish Sleepy Sam pulled Finn to him with his tongue and ate him. Finn reappeared next to them.

"Aw, nuts!"

"Finn we need the bombuh!" Jake said.

"There's no way to get it without the controller though!"

"I'll stretch up to it." Jake did just that and started pulling on the icon; as he was doing this though the world started to fall apart and crack.

"Jake, stop!" Finn shouted over the crashing.

"I can do it!" Jake got the bombuh out but tore a hole in the screen which shot them out of B-MO.

"What did you guys do?" B-MO asked angrily. The next thing everyone knew the creatures from the game were jettisoned from inside B-MO and into the real world.

The creatures no longer looked digital but were real living breathing monsters now.

The three creatures charged them and they all went crashing outside through the wall. They were going to deliver finishing blows when they stopped.

"Hey guys, you feel that? Sunshine…." Sleepy Sam said happily. The two other monsters were just as happy and got off the boys.

"Wait you're not going to kill us?" Matt asked

"Not anymore, we just wanted the sunshine. And now we have it."

"Oh, well that seems innocent enough."

"Now we just have to destroy that computer who trapped us so he can't send us back." The three boys then noticed Honey Bunny and Bouncy Bee holding B-MO and were about to crush him.

"B-MO", Finn and Jake yelled. "Press your button!"

"I can't." He yelled back helplessly.

"You want him to press his button? What's wrong with you?" Sleepy Sam then pounced on Jake.

"Finn you need to use the combo move!" B-MO yelled.

"I'll help Jake you send these guys back where they came from!" Matt said and he went to help pulled Sleepy Sam off of Jake. Finn then proceeded to do the combo move,

" Up, Down, Left, Left, Right, Right, Down, Spin, Down, Up, Left, Right, Left, Down, Spin, Up, Down, Jump." As he did this his body started to glow and he erupted in a white light. The creatures were then sent back inside of B-MO.

The boys went back inside to check on him.

"B-MO are you OK?" Finn asked concerned.

"I told you guys not to go into the game it's too dangerous. You released those creatures and I was almost destroyed."

"We're sorry B-MO. We didn't mean to release the creatures and almost destroy you." Matt apologized.

"Yeah but now we can be ready for next time!" Finn said. Jake and Matt pounded his fists in agreement.

B-MO then started to do the combo move and started to glow.

"Wait B-MO stop we were kidding." B-MO just kept on doing it.

"Here we go again." Matt said.

**What'd you guys think? Please leave reviews! Thanks again for the feedback, I'll post again soon.**


	4. Shoplifting time!

**Hey everybody, now that ive had more practice with writing Fic's, Im going through my chapter and editing as well as adding things. I will post this message on all chapters I edit.**

**Chapter 4, Shop(lift)ing time!**

Two weeks had passed since Matt had come to the crazy land of Ooo. In that short time He and his new friends Finn and Jake had gone on a lot of adventures already. Mostly saving princesses from the Ice King and slaying evil monsters. In between Adventures, Jake was true to his word to train Matt to be an adventurer. Matt was also given a short broadsword 16 inches long and was being trained by Finn in sword fighting unlike Finn who kept his sword on back Matt kept his sword in a scabbard on his left hip. The three were currently outside the tree house and Jake was on top of Matt's shoulders with his hand in the shape of a megaphone. Matt was running around the tree house while Jake was barking discouragements at Matt like a drill sergeant.

"Left, right, left, right! Come on get the lead out! My grandma can run faster than you can she only has three legs! Now drop and give me twenty!" Matt dropped and started doing the push-ups. He was so concentrated on this he almost didn't notice Finn sneaking up on him. Well he wouldn't have until Finn shouted,

"Sneak attack!" Finn brought his sword down. Matt rolled out of the way as the blade hit the ground and drew his own sword with his right hand. Finn swung at him and Matt parried the blade away. Matt swung at him from the left and Finn blocked and pushed the smaller sword away. Finn then raised his sword up and swung down, Matt dodged right and thrust. Finn blocked. The two sparred longer and Matt was trying his hardest not to get hit by the more experienced swordsman. The two hit their blades together and got face to face. They then pushed each other away and stood away from each other in a defensive stance. They stared each other down and were both panting with sweat drenching their faces. The two charged each other and Finn smacked Matt's sword away and slashed. Unfortunately he swung to close and cut a long vertical hole in Matt's hoodie, revealing his stomach. Matt dropped his sword to his side and looked down at his, now damaged, favorite jacket.

"Dude! You ruined my hoodie!" Matt said angrily.

Finn was confused, "So?"

"So… it's not like I packed an extra before I came to this dimension. Plus it's my favorite one." He pulled at the area around the hole in his hoodie sadly.

Finn felt a little guilty and said "It's fine man, we'll take it to the Candy Kingdom and get it fixed. We'll even get you some extra ones while we're there. In the meantime you can borrow one of my shirts."

"Alright thanks." The three boys went back in the tree house and Finn got one of his blue shirts for Matt to wear. Matt took off his hoodie and put on the shirt and it barely made it over the middle of his stomach. He looked at himself in the mirror

"Finn, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but this shirt is a little snug man." The sleeves were almost up to his shoulders and the shirt was halfway up his stomach. It's not that Matt is fat but he is taller and little bit wider than Finn is.

"Sorry, that's all I have, well get your hoodie fixed and well get some other stuff as well." Matt nodded. On their way out Jake grabbed some gold and supersized himself to carry them to the Candy Kingdom.

"This is so embarrassing…" The three adventurers made it to the Candy Kingdom and as soon as they walked through the gate the candy people started pointing and snickering at Matt.

"No way, that shirt makes you look so awesome." Finn tried to encourage but he sounded unsure,

"Let's just get to the tailor." Matt said. They made it to the small shop and walked in the door. The boys were shocked at what they saw, or rather what they didn't see. They looked around and saw empty clothes rack upon empty clothes rack. They also saw an old cherry man pacing behind the counter muttering to himself. As they got closer they could hear him more clearly,

"I'm out of business, those young whipper snappers cleaned me out…" Matt finally spoke after about a minute,

"Uh…Hello sir? We would like to do some business." The old man looked up at them, the man's eyes lit up with relief,

"Finn, Jake! I'm so glad you two are here! Nearly all of my clothes and materials have been stolen."

"Who stole your clothes?" Finn asked. The shop owner grunted in frustration,

"I don't know but I'm not the only one this has happened too. Tailor shops all over the kingdom have been stolen from and nobody knows who's doing it!"

"Oh man! How can we help?" Finn asked, the shop owner sighed in relief,

"Oh thank you, thank you. You can help by stopping the thieves who are doing this and get our stuff back."

"No problem Mr. Maraschino. Do you have any idea where we should start looking?" Finn asked, Mr. Maraschino thought for a second and finally said,

"You can always try the candy tavern. That's where all the low lives of Ooo go to meet." Mr. Maraschino suggested,

"We'll start looking right away." Finn said. Matt piped up,

"Mr. Maraschino I know most of your stuff is gone but do you have anything I can borrow to cover up this situation?" Matt indicated his tight shirt. The old man thought for a second,

He thought for a moment "I may have something." He went in the back of the store and came back with a hooded, blue cloak. "This should help; just bring it back when you return." Matt took it gratefully; he put it on his shoulders and tied the strings around his neck. When he got it on he then pulled the hood up over his head.

"So how do I look?" He asked Finn and Jake.

"You kind of look like we should be fighting you." Jake said, Matt waved off the comment

"What are you talking about this is awesome! Thank you so much sir; we'll find those thieves." Finn, Jake, and Matt left the store and made their way to the seediest part of the Candy Kingdom.

The three adventurers made their way through the kingdom and as they walked, the buildings turned from being bright, colorful, and new to dark, grey, and old. The boys were again shocked at how bad downtown had gotten.

"Do you think Princess Bubblegum knows about this?" Matt asked, Finn and Jake shrugged,

"I don't know, it was like this back when I used to steal candy from babies." Jake said. Matt and Finn stopped in their tracks and were looking wide-eyed at Jake.

"Say what?!" both Matt and Finn exclaimed, Jake shrugged again,

"I didn't know it was wrong." Jake defended, Matt sighed guiltily,

"I guess I can't talk." Finn and Jake looked at Matt quetioningly, Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "In my old dimension, I would take the occasional small item from a store... or from an unwary bystander's pocket." Finn and Jake's jaws dropped.

"Um, I didn't know it was wrong?" Matt tried using Jake's defense.

"I don't think I can look at either the same again." Finn said, and with that awkward end to that conversation, the three were off to the candy tavern.

They made it to the tavern half-an-hour later. They walked into the near empty dark bar,

"Uh, guys I know we're on a mission and all but I need to use the bathroom." Matt left his friends and they sat down on some stools in the front of the bar. The bar keeper came to them, wiping a glass absent-mindedly, and asked,

"What'll you have?"

"Information." Finn said slyly

The bar keep's face got serious,

"I don't give information to goodie-goodies." Finn furrowed his brow, Jake took out the gold pouch,

"How about for some gold?" Jake attempted to bribe, the bar keeper shook his head,

"Nuh uh, I don't give info to goodie-goodies... under any circumstances. I've got some rather rough characters that come in here and wouldn't be happy if I started giving info to guys like you, you see?" Finn and Jake tried to think of something to hopefully get something about the thieves. Matt came out of the bathroom, and in the dark room he did look rather intimdating with his dark cloak and hood.

"Hey, guys, did you get what we need to know?" The bar keeper looked Matt up and down and his attitude changed,

"Oh you two know him? I'll give information to him." Matt was confused,

"Why?"

"You're wearing a dark cloak, so you have to be evil." Matt was incredulous and Jake just smirked,

"Told you…"

"Shut up Jake..."

"What do you want to know?" The bar keep asked, Matt looked back at him and said,

"Tailor shops all over the kingdom are being put out of business. All of their clothes and materials are being stolen; do you know anything about that?"

He thought for a moment, he gestured for Matt to come closer. Matt leaned in but the bar keeper wouldn't talk until Finn and Jake stopped eavesdropping. Finn and Jake looked away and he finally whispered "You didn't hear it from me but this sounds like the work of the fashion mafia." Matt looked at the guy in disbelief.

"The Fashion…Mafia?"

"Yeah, you heard right, they steal all of the clothes and stuff from tailors and sell them at higher prices. It's smart really. I also hear their members dress pretty sharply."

"We're getting off topic here. Do you have any idea where we should look for these guys?" The bar keeper looked from side to side and said,

"Well, there's a warehouse a few streets down that is rumored to hold their stolen goods. You can't miss it, just take the alley down road from here and you'll end up there."

"Alright, at least we know what to look for now. Come on guys." The three adventurers left the tavern but little did they know they were followed out by a dark figure that was followed by four others.

"The Fashion Mafia?" Jake asked, Matt nodded,

"Yep, apparently they steal clothes and sell them for insane prices."

"But why clothes?" Finn asked,

"I don't know, someone with a really bad need to feel fashionable or something, I don't know. " Matt said, "Here's the alley he said to go through." Matt pointed.

The boys took a shortcut down the alleyway and were about reach the end and exit the alley when they were suddenly stopped by two hooded cloaked figures with their swords drawn. Finn and Matt reached for their swords,

"Is there a problem?" Finn asked. The figures didn't speak and they then heard the footsteps of three more people coming behind them. The adventurers stood back to back with Jake facing the group of three and Matt and Finn facing the two. The one in middle of the three spoke,

"We heard you were asking questions about the fashion mafia. You had best stop or you're going to regret." To illustrate his point the five men raised their swords in a ready stance.

"We're not going to stop trying to stop you guys." Finn said

"So be it." The five figures charged Matt and Finn drew their swords and Jake super-sized his fists. **(To make this easier I'm just going to call them cloak 1, cloak 2 and so forth).**

Cloak 1 swung at Matt from the left and Matt blocked. He swung again and Matt dodged and then punched him in the face knocking him out. Cloak 2 slashed at Finn downward, but Finn blocked and kicked him in the stomach. Cloak 2 fell to the ground holding his stomach. Jake swatted Cloak 3 and 4 to the adjacent walls, knocking them out, and grabbed cloak leader in his giant paws. With the assailants down Jake pinned the leader to a wall. Matt and Finn looked around at the downed thugs,

"Well that was easy, these can't fight for stuff." Finn commented, he walked over to the pinned leader who was struggling to get free. He pulled the hood down to reveal the face of a goblin.

"Where is the warehouse where you're keeping the stuff you've stolen?" The goblin turned his face,

"I'll never tell." Finn punched him in the face, the goblin yelped in pain, "Alright I'll tell! If you let me down I can lead you there and even get you inside." Jake slowly let him down and he took off his cloak. The goblin was dressed in a very bright ornate fashion. He had orange puffy shoulder pads with a green tunic and blue silk pants, The boys had to turn away,

"It's making my eye balls throw up!" Jake exclaimed.

"Are goblins color blind?" Matt asked,

"You're just jealous because you can't look this good!" He kneeled down to two of his men and took their cloaks. He handed them to Finn and Jake, "Put these on and follow me." Finn and Jake complied and they all left for the warehouse.

They arrived at a large building and walked down another alleyway. The goblin knocked on a door against one of the walls. A peephole opened on the door, the door then opened to reveal another goblin with a sword at his side. The three boys were in disbelief at the inside of the warehouse. There were at least 40 goblins all over the place packing up the clothes and putting price tags on them.

"This is a pretty complex operation." Matt commented, the three boys looked around and also noticed an even more elaborately dressed fat goblin standing on a balcony looking out over his operation.

"He must be the boss." Finn said, before any of them could react, the goblin that brought them there pulled out his sword and shouted,

"Intruders, intruders!" The rest of the goblins in the warehouse drew any weapons they had on them. The goblins surrounded the adventurers. The boss then cackled snidely from his balcony and with a booming voice said,

"So it seems you've stumbled on to my operation. So much money to be made off of clothes. Impressive no?"

"No!" The three adventurers shouted, the boss got angry,

"No matter, you can't leave here alive having seen what you've seen. Attack!" The mobsters in the warehouse charged the heroes. Matt got out his bow, Finn drew his sword, and Jake made himself big. Finn and Jake charged while Matt hung back and shot arrow after arrow into the crowd of villains, he hit home on what he was aiming for and managed not to kill any goblins he hit. Finn and Jake were right in the thick of it with Finn slashing and punching and Jake swatting and smashing. The fight was intense and soon all of the goblins were defeated. The boss on the balcony was visibly fearful and ran into his office behind him. Jake stretched himself, Finn, and Matt up to the balcony and they charged into the office. The boss goblin has somehow gotten his fat frame into a full suit of armor and was wielding a giant hammer. He swung at them and they dodged. The hammer put a massive hole in the wall. The hammer was stuck and Jake took the opportunity to grab him and lift him in the air. The goblin pushed the hands away and fell back to the ground with a thud and the office shook. He stood up and charged at Matt. Matt stood there and when he got close he side-stepped and the boss fell through the hole he created in the wall.

Finn, Jake and Matt looked down at him and he was struggling on the ground trying to get up. They went down to where he was and took off his helmet. The boss was again fearful,

"Ok I surrender! I'll give the clothes back!"

"What a wimp." Jake said. Over the next few hours Jake had called the banana guards, who arrested all of the goblins and all of the things that were stolen were returned to the shop owners. The three heroes were again back at the tailor shop and were able to get Matt's hoodie repaired and got more hoodies for him.

"Thank you boys again for helping me, if it wasn't for you I'd be out of business." Matt immediately put his repaired hoodie back on and was giddy with joy.

"Thank you for fixing my hoodie, you have no idea how much this means to me. What do we owe you?" Matt said, Mr Maraschino waved off the suggestion,

"It's on the house, as a small token of my thanks."

"Thanks!" The boys left the candy kingdom and were on their way back to the tree house when Finn thought of something,

"Hey Matt, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

I was just wondering, why is that hoodie so important to you?" Matt looked grim and looked down. Finn felt like he had crossed a line,

"Hey man, I'm sorry. If you don't want-" Before Finn could finish, Matt cut him off by saying,

"My Dad gave it to me when I was younger."

Finn was curious "Really? I thought you said your dad was a jerk and you didn't like him?"

"He is, but this was back before he was a jerk face. He was really fun and happy when I was little and he would always take me to this carnival on this pier in our town. He won it for me in a ball toss. He tried and tried and ended up spending $40 but he finally won it for me. It was way too big but he told me I would grow into it. That was the funnest time I ever had with him." Matt smiled and chuckled at the memory,

"Wow. So what happened to him?" Matt's smile dissapeared and he sighed,

"He got promoted at his company and he didn't have time for me anymore. Eventually he started to become a total jerk. I pretty much don't have a real family who cares about me."

"What are you talking about? Jake and I consider you part of our family, right Jake?" Finn smiled

"Yeah!" Jake reinforced, Matt was stunned,

"Really?"

"Yeah man you've only been here a short time but it has been a blast. We can't imagine not having you around bro." Finn said with a smile

Matt smiled as well, "Thanks, brother." The three fist pounded.

**Alright edited. Please let me know what you think of the changes. I added some dialouge, fixed some grammar, and added some detail. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the new parts.**


	5. Part 1 The kidnapping

**I did a complete over-haul on this chapter, I added a lot more to it. More scenes and details and other stuff. Enjoy.**

**This will be a two part chapter**

**I don't own adventure time but Matt is mine.**

**Chapter 5: Part 1 The kidnapping (edited)**

The 30 foot tall forest giant punched the same sized Jake and knocked him to the ground with a loud thud. The giant was made of wood and was covered in leaves.

"Jake!" Finn and Matt yelled

"I'm alright." He got back and wrestled with the giant. The reason the boys were in this situation was because Princess Bubblegum had recruited the three heroes Finn, Jake, and Matt to destroy a giant who was terrorizing anybody it came across in the great forest.

"We have to help Jake." Finn said, he ran foward with his sword drawn. However, he couldn't get close to the two fighters as they were thrashing around and he almost got hit. Finn ran back to Matt, "I can't get close to him, we have to figure something out." Matt then thought of something,

"I've got an idea." Matt said and he took out an arrow with a rag wrapped around the tip. Lately Matt had been experimenting with new types of arrows; this particular arrow was a fire arrow, he took out a lighter and ignited the rag.

"Jake, move!" The dog complied and Matt aimed for the giant's chest and released the arrow. This set the area, where the arrow was, ablaze and the giant roared in pain. The giant rolled around on the ground and the flames went out. The giant had a giant scorch mark on his torso and there were still embers burning. He looked down furiously at Matt and picked him up,

"Oh god, oh god!" Matt tried to reach for his sword but the giant's hand was covering the scabbard. The giant held Matt up to his face. The giant roared and then threw Matt with a might heave and he went soaring through air.

"Matt!" Finn and Jake yelled. Jake charged at the beast. Jake wrestled with the giant and was fighting even more ferociously now. Finn took the opportunity to climb up the giants back. As soon as he reached the shoulders he took out his sword and decapitated the giant. Finn jumped off and the giant fell to the ground, head rolling; Jake caught Finn before he fell and got on all fours and put him on his back,

"Finn we need to find Matt; he could be really hurt!" Jake said worriedly

"I know! Do you know which way the giant threw him?" The duo looked around and had no idea where he went,

"Oh glob this isn't good. Uh….I think he went that way" Finn pointed west.

Jake ran in that direction and stretched his eyes and moved them every which way. The boys looked and looked but couldn't see their friend.

A few miles away from the battleground Matt was hanging from a tree branch in more pain than he'd ever been in. He couldn't move his left arm or right leg and he was sure some of his ribs were broken. Matt tried to sit up but the branch he was on snapped and he fell while hitting a few branches on the way down. After falling about ten feet, he landed in soft dirt on the ground below. This however, did not ease the pain the fall caused.

"AHHH!" He let out a scream of pain. After what felt like an eternity Matt was able to move his head around, albeit painfully. Matt was surprised to see he was surrounded by beautiful flowers and other plants.

"_Where am I_?" He thought to himself. After he looked around more he realized he was in a garden. Another wave of pain shot through him and he decided to try and concentrate on the flowers to take his mind off the pain. They truly were beautifal and they looked like they were very well taken care of.

After a while he heard footsteps in the dirt. He struggled to speak,

"Help!" He couldn't speak any more than that one word. The footsteps got louder and faster; then suddenly a the most beautiful girl he had ever seen came into his vision, she made all of these flowers look like weeds in comparison. She looked to about the same age as Matt. Her hair was blond with green leaves in her hair with a wooden tiara, her skin wasa light oak colored shade, and she was wearing a dress made of leaves. Her eyes were green with black around them.

She gasped and dropped the basket she was carrying. She turned and yelled for help. Matt didn't know what happened next as he passed out.

Meanwhile,

"Matt!" Jake stretched himself through the tall tree branches, "Matt!" He maneuvered through the foliage and came upon an occupied birds nest, "Hey have you guys seen a boy around here?" The momma blue bird chirped at him feriously. "Wait, wait, I can't understand a word you're saying." The chirping was came quicker. The bird flapped her wings and flew up to peck Jake's face. "Ow, ow, ok, ok, I'm leaving." Jake lowered himself to the ground and was rubbing his sore face. Finn was looking through the bushes at the base of the tree and surrounding trees. He turned around when he heard Jake come down,

"Any luck?" Finn asked, Jake was still rubbing his face in pain,

"Ugh, no. He isn't in the trees. Are you sure he was flung this way?" Finn grunted in frustration,

"No, not really. I can't believe neither of us know which was he went." Finn finished his sentence by kicking the trunk of a tree.

"We got all disoriented from the battle, don't worry Finn, we'll find him eventually. The forest is only so big." Finn was unsure but nodded to his brother. So they continued their search. But then they heard thumping and the ground started to shake,

"What was that?" Finn asked,

In the mysterious place Matt is in,

Matt came to a few hours later during the late afternoon; he opened his eyes and didn't recognize where he was. He sat up and was surprised when he didn't feel any shock of pain. He moved his left arm and right leg, and poked his ribs. It was incredible, it was like he hadn't been injured at all! He got up from the bed he was in and took a careful step forward. He jumped up and down and punched the air a few times. Matt saw a mirror and went to look at his reflection. He wasn't wearing a shirt so he was able to see that he had no visible evidence of being injured. Matt heard the door open and looked to see the girl from the garden. He blushed and looked for something to cover himself. He found his hoodie and quickly put it on. He stuttered out a greeting,

"Uh…hi...llo" He mentally beat himself up "_Hillo? Come on man!"_ She smiled and giggled,

"Well, hillo to you too; how are you feeling?" She looked at him with those beautiful eyes and his mind went blank, he cleared his throat,

"I'm fine, thank you. Uh, how are you?" He reprimanded himself again, but she just smiled again,

"I'm fine. My name's Tree Princess, I was the one who found you, you're in the forest kingdom." He took an inner deep breathe and asked,

"How am I able to walk and stuff? I was pretty banged up."

"I plant herbs with magic healing properties; I tend them in the garden you were in. By the way how did you end up there?" She was seriously making it hard for Matt to not speak and sound like an idiot,

"Uh…well uh me and my friends Finn and Jake were fighting a forest giant, I set him on fire and uh he kind of just picked me up and threw me." The princesses eyes widened in amazement,

"Wow you must be a great warrior!" Matt blushed and laughed nervously,

"Well, I wouldn't say that considering I got thrown halfway across the forest." The princess laughed and Matt couldn'thelp thinking it was one of the greatest sound he'd ever heard. Just then, one of the princess' bodyguards opened the door to the room and poked his head in. He was a wooden humanoid as well but was more solidly built than the princess and had brown hair. He bowed and said,

"Princess your father requests your presence."

"Thank you Vineer; let's go… you know I don't think I got your name." The boy nearly forgot his name,

"Uh…Matt…My name is Matt." _"What is wrong with me?"_

"Ok, Matt, let's go." The princess and Matt exited the room and were followed behind by the Princess' bodyguard. They all walked outside and Matt was amazed by the kingdom, all of the houses and buildings were built into or around 100 foot tall trees. Matt looked over at the princess and blushed. He had no idea what was making him act so weird. He's been able to talk to other girls without any problem, so why her? Was it because she was so beautiful and it caught him off guard? Th princess had something to him but he was wrapped up in his thoughts,

"Matt?" She said for the second time, Matt came back to the real world,

"I'm sorry?"

"You zoned out. I was trying to ask if you wanted a tour of the Kingdom after we talked to my father." She said, Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Oh, sorry, yeah I'd like that." He chuckled nervously "_Ugh, I need to get it together, I probably look like a total weirdo._" Matt pulled his hood over his head to hide his red face.

They arrived at the Tree Kingdom castle after a few minutes and entered the castle gates. The castle, on the outside, was a tree as well but it was the largest in the kingdom and all the others seemed rooted to it. The main room of the castle was simple but splendid. The floor was made of grass and foliage hung from the ceiling. At the end of the room, sitting in a throne was the Treee King. He was an aging man with browning leaf hair and beard. He looked strong, however, and had a wisdom about him. He was wearing a green robe and brown cape. There were guards along the walls wearing green shining armor and holding axes. The tree Princess and Matt walked up to the Tree King, while Vineer and his bodyguard partner went and joined their fellow guards.

The Tree King's old face lit up when he saw his daughter. He stood up and embraced his daughter in front of everyone. Matt smiled at this show of affection. The Tree King released his daughter,

"Oh, daughter, I'm glad you got my message. I need your help with the final preparations for tonight's festival. My eyes aren't as keen as they used to be." Tree Princess giggled,

"Papa, you're not that old!" Tree king smiled and he seemed to just notice Matt,

"Where are my manners?" He held out his hand, "I am the Tree King, monarch of the Forest Kingdom. You are the boy my daughter found, yes?" Matt hesitated but took his hand and shook it,

"Yes sir I am. Nice to meet you your majesty. My name is Matt." They let go of each other's hands and something dawned on the King,

"Matt? As in the Archer of the Grasslands?" In the short time he had been there, Matt had made a name for himself, though Finn and Jake were not left out of this. Matt was The Archer of the Grasslands, Finn was The Swordsman of the Grasslands, and Jake was The Beast of the Grasslands. And, as corny as it sounds, they were called The Three Heroes of Ooo. It'd been a productive two months.

"Yes sir, I am. I'm also very grateful to your daughter for helping me." The king's eyes filled with pride,

"Yes, she always helps people whenever she can." He looked back at his daughter, "So, I really ned your help." Tree Princess smiled,

"Of course Papa. Matt, why don't you come with us? You can get that tour I promised."

"Oh yes, I would appreciate that." Matt said.

Finn and Jake, however were not having a good time,

One of the three forest giants threw Jake to the ground. The giant was about to stomp his foot on Jake but Jake rolled out of the way. The second giant roared and jumped onto Jake. The giant straddled him and started punching him. Jake put his arms across his face in an attempt to block.

Finn had his hands full with the third giant. He had his sword drawn but couldn't get a chance to attack since he could barely dodge the attacks. The two adventurers had years of fighting experience but this was a tough fight and they just couldn't get the upper hand.

"Where are all of these giants coming from? I thought there was only one?" Finn yelled as he dodged another fist brought down at him. Jake pushed the giant off of him,

"I don't know, but these guys are strong." Jake kicked one of the giants in the stomach. The other giant charged at Jake. Jake round house kicked the giant and its head came off. That was when Jake saw how thin the giant's necks were,

"Finn! Aim for his neck." Jake said, Jake then karate chopped the other giant's neck and it came rolling off. Finn saw this and got an idea,

"Hey giant! Come on, you can't hit me." The giant stomped at him but missed, Finn turned around and putted his rear at the giant, "Come and get me." Finn said sing-songily. The giant roared with anger and lunged at Finn, Finn side-stepped and the giant fell to the ground. With its neck exposed, Finn brought his sword down and killed the giant.

Jake went back to his regualr size. The two sat down on the ground panting and covered in bruises,

"I don't think we're going to find Matt tonight." Finn said when he saw the sun was almost down,

"Yeah," Jake agreed sadly, "There's a kingdom nearby, we can stay there."

"Ok" Finn said.

Back in the Forest Kingdom, Matt was following Tree Princess as she was helping to get the festival ready, her father was back at the castle as well as her bodyguards. While she was doing that, she was giving him a brief history lesson of the kingdom as well,

"Our kingdom has been around for hundreds of years," Tree Princess said, "My anscestors settled this land with nothing but what was around them. We keep this tradition. Almost everything we use comes from the forest or from whatever we find around us. Our people are strong and not afraid to work hard. This festival celebrates the anniversary of our kingdom's founding and our people." Matt listened intently,

"Wow, that's pretty cool. What kind of stuff is at the festival?" Matt asked. Matt had calmed his nerves down and was able to talk normally, though it took a lot of effort.

"There are games, food, and dancing. It's a lot of fun." She looked around at the decorations and entertainers around them, "Everything seems to be ready. Come on let's go have some fun." People started to arrive and the festivities began. Tree Princess had practically dragged Matt every which way through the festival. They played most of the games that were around them and ate so much food. Matt won the Princess a stuffed bear at one of the booths and she gave him a hug. Matt froze up and was blushing furiously. She let go of him and Matt pulled the brim of his hood to try and cover his face,

"Um, what's that?" He pointed at a small gathering in the center of the festival. They came upon a contest that was being held, the master of ceremonies, announced to the crowd,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the archery competition to begin! Who wants to try their hand?" After a few seconds a Tree person stepped foward, he was about seventeen and had brown hair, he was wearing a tunic.

"If it isn't Roggar!" The MC announced, "Five time champion of our archery contest. Does anyone here think they can beat him?" Nobody stepped foward. Tree Princess looked over at Matt and nudged him. Matt looked at her questioningly,

"What?" She pointed at his bow,

"You're in archer. Go compete!" She said, Matt was about to say how much he hated competing and how degrading he thought it was but it dawned on him that he could impress her, so instead, he said,

"Y-yeah, I'll do it." He raised his hand, "MC, I'd like to compete!" The crowd turned to face him and he stepped foward to the center.

"Alright everybody. The outsider vs. our champion. Let's get this show on the road. Archers, to your starting places!" Matt and Roggar both stood at their starting line, "Roggar, you have the first shot."

Roggar shot arrows at the three targets and the first two hit just below the bulleyes and the last hit dead center. The crowd cheered,

"That will be hard to beat. Alright Matt, it's your turn." The MC said, Matt aimed and shot the first two targets dead center with ease. He pretty much won already but, and he knew he would hate himself for it later, he decided to showboat. He aimed at the final target and hit it dead center, splitting the arrow that was already there in half.

The crowd went wild and Matt raised his bow to them.

Later, when the festival had ended, Matt was walking Tree princess home,

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Tree Princess said

"I had fun too. Thank you for bringing me along, you're a very good host." She giggled and Matt smiled at the sweet sound. Matt could suddenly hear footsteps behind them. He could tell there were four of them.

"Don't look but there are four people following behind us, when I say go I want you to run to the castle." The Princess looked at him fearfully but nodded.

When the followers got closer and Matt heard them unsheathe their weapons Matt drew his sword and yelled,

"Go!" The princess ran away to the castle and Matt turned towards the enemy. The stalkers were caught by surprise and Matt used that to his advantage. He punched the one nearest him in the face knocking him unconscious. An assailant came at him from his right; Matt sidestepped to the left and swept him from under his feet. The third attacker came at him with a giant hammer and jumped back before he was crushed. The hammer was stuck so Matt took that opportunity to smash his hands with the butt of his sword and kicked him. With three of the attackers down Matt turned to face the fourth but he was gone. Matt got into a defensive stance and looked around. When he thought the coast was clear he lowered his weapon. He turned around and the fourth attacker was behind him with his sword raised. Matt would have been decapitated if Jake hadn't of tackled the assailant from the right. The two were on the ground and Jake punched him until he lost consciousness. Finn came running behind him with his sword drawn. Jake got off the attacker and went over to Matt,

"Matt! We're glad to see you're ok. But what the stuff just happened?"

"I'm glad to see you guys too, and I have no idea! I was here with the princess we were ambushed. Oh no the Princess!" Matt ran off in the direction where the princess went and Finn and Jake followed behind.

They all arrived at the castle and burst through the gate. The King jumped in surprise on his throne,

"Matt? What is the meaning of this?"

"Tree King! Is the Princess here?" The King shook his head,

"No, she was supposed to be with you." Matt got an Icy feeling in his chest,

"I think she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?! How could she have been kidnapped!"

"We were attacked by four tree men; I fought them off while your daughter ran to the castle." The king was still angry when he said,

"There is only one person I know who would have done this. She was taken by my brother." The king then looked sad, "My brother and I are twins; I was born first by a few seconds therefore I was next in line for the throne. Growing up he was always resentful and jealous towards me because I was to be king. After our father passed and after I was given the throne he went mad. He left the kingdom after that but not before vowing that he would be king no matter what." The adventurers didn't know what to think about this,

"I have been getting reports lately about forest giants attacking our supply caravans and of tree men and earclopses gathering in a clearing a few miles from here. It seems my brother is back and planning on launching an invasion to seize the throne."

Matt asked, "But why would he kidnap your daughter?"

Tree king answered, "He knows that even if I die the princess would be a symbol of hope for the people to resist against him. He'll kill my daughter if we don't save her." Matt wasn't about to let that happen, he turned to Finn and Jake and they both nodded in a determined way, Matt turned back to the King,

"Your highness, we won't let that happen, and we won't let your brother take you kingdom. We will help you." The king was happy to hear this and nodded,

"Then let's get started."

**Alright, so what do you guys think of the stuff I added? Please leave reviews, I really need them. Ill be working on chapter 11 and wil finish editing after I get that done.**


	6. Part 2 The invasion

**Hey what's up you guys! My story has gotten 600 views! I think that's just absolutely awesome!**

**OH MY GOD! Who else saw the new adventure time!? Drama capital B BOMB!**

**So here Part 2 to chapter 5! I hope that you guys have an interest in Matt's love interest. Please enjoy the chapter! By the way my bad again, the evil prince's name is Soin.**

**I don't own adventure time but Matt is mine**

**Chapter 5 part 2: The Invasion (edited because I felt like it.)**

It was night time and two tree men were guarding the entrance to Soin's army encampment. They were wearing a variation of the Forest Kingdom's armor. It was bright red with a black tree on the chest. It was uneventful and the two men were dozing off from boredom.

"I dont know why Lord Soin has us guard the entrance." One of the guards said, "No one would be dumb enough to attack us."

"It donesn't matter, we do what ever Lord Soin commands." The other guard said,

"I know but- wait, what's that?" The two men spotted an earclops carrying something on his shoulder. The guards raised their spears and the one on the left raised his hand to him and said,

"Halt earclops, who is that with you?" The earclops stopped walking and took the person off his shoulder, it was Matt and he was bound and gagged. The earclops said in a deep gravelly voice,

"Prisoner… Kingdom spy." The guards lowered their weapons and motioned for him to go through,

"Just throw him in with the other prisoner. Lord Soin will get to him later." The earclops entered the camp and made his way to the prison tent. The camp consisted of about a couple hundred large red tents for the tree men and earclopses and large holding pens for the forest giants. The siege weapons were kept in a large clearing on the west half of the camp. There were torches lit around the camp and many squads of tree men could be seen patrolling the camp.

The monster made it to the large prison tent and gave Matt to the guards who threw him in unceremoniously. The tree princess was in the prison tent and her hands were bound in front of her. She jumped in surprise when something heavy was thrown into the tent with a thud. She got to her feet and walked over to it. She gasped when she was it was Matt so she tried to shake him awake,

"Matt, wake up!" She whispered urgently, Matt without opening his eyes whispered loud enough for only her to hear,

"Are the guards looking in here?" She looked at the entrance and it was closed,

"No."

"Good." He opened his eyes and jumped up. His hands were bound behind his back and he kept a dagger hidden under his hoodie in his pants line. He took it out and cut the ropes holding his wrists together. When his hands were free he went to cut the princess' bindings. When her hands were free, she immediately flung her arms around Matt. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Matt blushed and was frozen in place but recovered after the initial shock subsided; he smiled and hugged her back. They let go of each other after a minute and the princess asked,

"So how are we getting out of here?" Matt smirked and said,

"Our distraction should be happening in 3…2…1…" Nothing happened, "Ok…now!" still nothing happened, he checked his watch, multiple explosions were then heard, "There it goes!" Matt opened the flap of the tent slightly and saw one of the guards run towards the explosion leaving the other one behind. Matt snuck up behind him and knocked him upside the head with the butt of his dagger. The guard crumpled to the ground; Matt grabbed the princess' hand and, while quelling the inappropriately timed butterflies in his stomach, ran into the direction of the forest. The two ran through the camp but the soldiers were too busy trying to put out the tents and tree men that were on fire. The two were almost to the forest when their luck ran out and a group of tree men surrounded them with their spears pointed at them. Matt raised his dagger in a defensive stance,

"Stay behind me." He said to the princess. The soldiers were about to charge when an earclops came up from one side of the group and smacked most of them away with his club. The remaining tree men were surprised and shaking where they stood. The earclop's chest then opened up and Finn jumped out with his sword raised. He kicked a tree man in the face while in the air. He blocked a spear thrust and punched the last one unconscious. The earclops shrunk down to reveal a painted Jake. Finn gave Matt his weapons back and he sighed in relief,

"Thank god you guys made it when you did. Now let's get out of here." The four people made their way into the forest and left the burning army camp behind.

The flames that consumed part of the camp and some of the soldiers was finally put out. In the biggest red tent in the camp, Lord Soin sat at a desk looking through maps and battle plans. There were two soldiers standing on both sides of the tent flap in the tent as well. Soin looked exactly like the Tree King except he lacked a beard and had a crazy glint in his eye. Two soldiers came into the tent and both were fearful. They both bowed to Soin,

"I trust the fires have been put out?" Soin said without looking up,

"Y-yes my lord, the damage was kept to a minimum, but we lost a men and one of the giants." Soin didn't seem fazed,

"No matter. We still have enough to attack the Forest Kingdom. You are dismissed." The two soldiers still stood where they were, Soin raised his eyebrows and looked up at them,

"Is there something else to report?" The guards both looked at each other, and whispered to each other,

"You tell him." "No you tell him, we pulled straws remember?" The unlucky soldier gulped. He looked at Soin and hoped he was in a good mood.

"Lord Soin, the Princess...she uh... escaped." The closed his eyes and waited for whatever Soin was going to do. Lord Soin didn't say anything for a minute, until

"Who was guarding the Princess?" He finally asked, the soldier who gave the news said,

"I was sir. But I was knocked unconcious by the people who rescued the princess." The soldier was cowering,

"Quit your sniveling you fool!" Soin yelled, the soldier straightened up, Soin walked over to him and got in his face, "I should run you through with my sword right now. But I won't, I need every strong hand I can get in the coming siege." The soldier relaxed,

"Oh thank-"

"Feed him to the giants." Soin ordered his guards coldly, "They need to keep up their strength." The soldier tried to run away but was caught by the other two soldiers and dragged out screaming. The other soldier looked at the tent flap wide-eyed,

"Soldier." The soldier went to attention, he was terrified though

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want you to deliver a message to my lieutenants, tell them that we are accelerating our plans. We mobilize the army at first light. Dismissed." The soldier couldn't have gotten out of that tent faster.

"Soon," Soin said to himself, "Soon the kingdom will be mine."

The adventurers and princess ran and when they were sure they put a good distance between them and the army they stopped to take a breath.

"I think we're safe now." Finn panted,

"Yeah," Matt panted as well; Jake looked over at the princess and Matt,

"You guys realize you're holding hands right?" The two looked down and they were in fact still holding hands. They let go and laughed sheepishly, Jake smiled knowingly to himself,

"So, uh, I think this will be a good place as any to set up camp for the night." Matt said, the other three agreed. The air was cold so Finn gathered some wood and when he put it into a pile, Matt took out his lighter and started the fire. The three adventurers sat around the fire warming themselves to it. But the princess sat against a tree a good distance away from it. Matt was concerned so he walked over to her,

"What's wrong princess?" She looked at the fire fearfully,

"My people are highly flammable; we don't do well around fire." Matt felt bad that she would have to sit alone; so he sat down with her against the tree. The princess was surprised,

"Matt, its cold you should go back to the fire." Matt smiled,

"Nah, I'm not gonna leave you alone over here. Besides I'm an adventurer, I can handle it." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek again, Matt blushed and laughed sheepishly. They talked for awhile and Matt noticed that she was shivering. Matt unzipped his hoodie to reveal a white undershirt. Matt took off the jacket and offered it to the princess,

"Come on Matt, it's bad enough you're sitting away from the fire. Keep your jacket, it's cold." She said,

"I noticed from the way you're shivering." Matt joked, "Here, take it. I'll be fine." he persisted. She took it gratefully and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said, They talked a little bit longer and eventually they all fell asleep.

The group woke up a little after dawn. Finn and Jake were around the now smoldering fire pit. Matt woke up and the first thing he noticed was the princess's head on his shoulder. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that when Finn and Jake came over he mouthed,

"Five more minutes." The two brothers smiled and complied. After the five minutes had passed Matt woke the princess and she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hillo Matt." Matt chuckled,

"Hillo Princess." The Princess took off Matt's Jacket and gave it back to him. The two went over to the fire pit where Jake was cooking breakfast,

"So Jake, what's for breakfast?" Jake grinned then started singing,

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon-"

"Stop singing that song!" Matt interuppted,

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because the last time you sang that song it got stuck in my head for a week." Jake pouted,

"I'm gonna sing it anyway, Bacon pancakes-"

The group was then disturbed by the ground shaking and what sounded like rolling thunder. The four looked at each and then walked to where the noise was coming from. They ended up at a nearby cliff, they got on their stomachs and crawled to look over the edge into the valley and were terrified by what they saw. It was Soin's army.

The army was at least two thousand strong. The tree men were wearing red shining armor and carrying menacing weapons, many were also carrying red banners with a black tree in the middle. The earclops were also mixed into the crowd with the forest giants bringing up the rear pulling the siege weapons by ropes attached to them. At the front of the army was Soin himself. He was on top of a horse and wearing golden armor with the black symbol on his chest.

Tree princess said, "We need to warn my father!" Finn shook his head,

"We wouldn't be able to make it in time for them to get ready; we have to figure out some way to stall them so we can get back to the forest kingdom and get ready." Matt looked at the exit to the valley the army was in and got an idea. He took out one his new experimental arrows,

"This'll be as good a field test as any." The arrow he took out had five sticks of dynamite tied just below the tip. He notched it to his bow and crawled to the end of the cliff. He licked his finger and held it up to test the wind. He was only going to have one shot and it had to be quick once he lit the fuse. When the army got closer to the entrance Matt lit the fuse and the fire quickly started move down the fuse. He aimed and shot the arrow; it stuck to the top of the opposite cliff. Matt scrambled to his feet and ran to his friends; he got them to their feet,

"Get off the cliff, get off the cliff, get off the cliff!" They all ran from the cliff and few seconds later they heard a large explosion and rocks crashing to the ground below. Jake stretched his eyes over to the cliff and looked over. He stretched them back and looked really happy,

"The explosion knocked down both sides of valley exit. That should stall them for a few hours at least." The three adventurers fist pounded and the princess sighed in relief. With that they were on their way to the kingdom knowing they had no time to waste.

They arrived an hour later and could see the stone wall around the city was being fortified with an extra layer of stone and giant crossbows on the top of the wall. Trenches and stakes were also built around the wall as well. The four ran into the open gate and were greeted by the cheers from the soldiers and tree people for the return of their princess. The king was overseeing the construction and when he saw his daughter he ran to her and hugged her,

"My daughter I am so happy to have you here safe and sound." The princess hugged her father back,

"I'm happy to see you too papa. But listen we have news for you about Soin. We were able to stall them but Soin's army eill be here in a few hours." The king looked at his daughter gravely; the soldiers and citizens gasped and were talking with panic in their voices. The king raised his hand and with a booming voice said,

"Silence!" The people were quiet, "This is no time to lose ourselves to fear, we must work faster to get our defenses up. Now get back to it!" The people complied and they got back to work and were faster than before. The king looked at the adventurers,

"Come with me, we need to get you ready for battle." The king took the boys to the armory, "Take whatever you need. Now I must be off to oversee the final preparations." The king left them,

"I also need to go and make some medicine." Princess said and she left as well. Matt looked after her and wished she would have stayed. This must have shown on his face because when he turned back Jake was giving him the look from earlier.

"What?"

"You like Tree Princess!" Jake said, Matt blushed,

"Y-yeah…"

"Aw man, Matt has a crush!" This made Matt's face even brighter. "You should tell her."

"I know but when should I?"

"Tell her soon while we have a chance."

"Alright I will."

"Alright, lover boy! Now let's get some armor." The boys went through the armor and weapons that were in the room. Finn picked iron chest armor with a brown tree emblem and leather arm guards and leggings. He kept his root sword and put a backup knife in his boot, he also grabbed a shield. Matt decided to just take a helmet and Chest and armguards since he would be mostly stationary during the fight. He also took an extra quiver and arrows. Jake decided not to take any armor since he would most likely be supersizing and stretching himself around. With the boys armored up and ready to go, they went to the wall to see if they could help with anything.

In the hour that they were gone the wall was pretty much as fortified as it was going to get and the trenches were filled with oil. A tree man in golden armor came over to the boys,

"I am Captain Nikrat of the Royal guard. We're as ready as we'll ever be." He sighed, "The worst part is the waiting."

"It'll be alright." Finn said, "We'll beat them back!"

"Uh sir, do you happen to know where the princess is?" Matt asked,

"I believe she's at the hospital getting ready for the wounded."

"Thank you. I'll be back guys." He went to the hospital and, when he went inside, the staff were bustling about trying to get ready. Matt went in and asked a passing nurse,

"Do you know where the princess is?" She pointed down the hall and said,

"She's down the hall to the left." She went back to what she was doing and Matt went down the hall. He found the door she spoke of and walked in. The princess was sitting at a desk, surrounded by plants. She was mashing them up and mixing them. He closed the door and she turned around, she smiled tiredly when she saw him,

"Hillo princess, how is the medicine coming along." She sighed and looked at the bottles

"They're coming along; it's hard by myself but I think I've made enough for the moment." She looked back at him and Matt took a deep breathe,

"Princess there's something I need to say." She looked at him curiously with her green eyes,

"What's that?" He gulped and tried to compose himself,

"Well, um I know we just met and all but, wait that's not what I wanted to start with, Ok uh, stuff I just had it!" The princess giggled and walked to him,

"I think I know what you're trying to say and I like you too." She then leaned in and kissed him. Matt's brain went blank and everything around him dissolved. This was a first kiss for both of them and they really liked it. His arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. They broke the kiss to breathe and they looked deep into each other's eyes. They leaned in to kiss again when the warning gong was sounded. They reluctantly broke apart, Matt put his helmet back on and when he went to leave the princess gave him a quick kiss goodbye. They smiled at each other and he left.

Soin's army was just arriving outside of the wall when Matt got there. He ran to the top of the wall where the King, Captain Nikrat, Finn, and Jake were. The army was setting up the siege weapons and from the front of the army Soin rode up with two of his bodyguards.

"Brother, How nice to see you again after all these years!" He mocked. The king was stone faced. And he said with his booming voice,

"Soin, stop this madness! I don't want to kill my brother. Turn back now and blood need not be shed for your lust for power." Soin tsked

"Oh brother, arrogant as always. How about this? If you surrender now I will spare your people and make you and your daughter's deaths swift." The king was angry,

"We will never surrender to you! We will all fight to our last breath to defend our home." All one thousand of the king's soldiers, in there green armor with the brown tree emblem, all let out a war cry. Soin was angry,

"Very well brother." Soin went back to his troops. Tree King looked at the archers,

"Get ready!" The archers and Matt all notched their arrows, when the archers were ready, "FIRE!" All 300 archers let loose their arrows and they all soared through air. They could see many of the tree men and a couple of earclopses fall. The army then marched forward and, even with all of the arrows flying, not all hit or were kill shots. The evil army then let loose a huge torrent of arrows. The men on the walls raised their shields and some were able to block but many were still hit.

Soin's army then fired their catapults releasing flaming rocks that hit the wall and the people behind it. The wall shook but held; the king's army then fired its own catapults and hit many of the marching troops. As Soin's army reached the oil pits Tree King yelled to his men,

"Light your arrows!" The men lit the tips of their arrows on fire, "Fire!" The archer's arrows hit the troops and the oil pits, lighting many of the oncoming troops on fire. This downed the troops in the front but they still came. When the troops finally made it to the wall, they leaned the siege ladders against the wall and started climbing up. The earclopses and forest giants hit the gate with their fists and clubs.

"Fire at will!" The archers did what they were told. The first wave came up the ladders and was cut down by the waiting soldiers. They were able to keep them back for a while but as the soldiers on the wall got tired a fresh wave showed up and was able to guard the ladders so more soldiers get up. Finn slashed left and right, Matt fired his arrows, and Jake supersized his fists and punched some of the soldiers off of the walls but this was not enough and the defending troops were pushed back down and off the wall. Just then three catapult rocks hit the gate and it came down. The giant creatures of the army came through the gate and the archers shot them with fire arrows. A few were engulfed but they made it through and the defending army was pushed back again. Jake supersized himself and attacked the giants. This helped the defenders but as long as the giants were alive the battle would surely be lost. Finn cut down the guy he was fighting and ran towards the catapults,

"You guys need to aim for the giants!" The engineers turned the machines towards the giants and shot flaming rocks at them. The giants that were in the city roared with pain and many either retreated or fell on the enemy troops. With the giants down the king's soldiers made a final push and the attacking forces were forced to the wall. The attacking army's morale broke and they retreated out of the gate. The remaining defenders raised their weapons and cheered. The battle was thought to be over but it wasn't. The earclopses came in through the gates and smacked away many of the tired defenders. The attackers saw this and charged back into the gates. Jake then supersized his hands and, with all of his strength, clapped. This sent a massive shockwave of air and noise, this was incredibly effective against the earclopses and this finally shattered the army and they retreated for good. The king's tired army was relieved the fight was over but didn't let their guard down until they saw the attackers run far away.

Prince Soin was beyond furious and charged into the city with his sword raised. The king and the three adventurers moved out of the way of the horse. The prince dismounted and turned toward them with a crazy look in his eye,

"This is my kingdom! I worked too hard to raise an army and I won't let it end like this!" He charged at the king. The king grabbed Soin's wrist and twisted it.

"Brother it's over; please I don't want to kill you." Soin stopped struggling. Two soldiers came and took him away. He suddenly bucked and broke away from the soldiers; he stole the soldier's sword. Soin charged the king again, and Matt cut his arm off. He was on the ground and yelling in pain. The soldiers came again and took him away.

The next day the injured were cared for, the dead were given proper burials, and the city was being repaired. Prince Soin was thrown in prison and he was going to stay there for the rest of his life. The three adventurers were in the King's throne room and were bowing before him. The tree princess was next to him holding a box with three medals.

"This kingdom owes you three a tremendous debt that can never be repayed." The king put the medals around their necks. "These medals are the highest honor we give to people of your caliber. With these people will know of your deeds and what you did for this kingdom." The three boys stood and marveled at them. The three boys' fist pounded and congratulated each other. Matt looked at the princess and they both smiled at each other. The boys thanked the king and the tired adventurers left to go home.

**Please Review on the chages you noticed!**


	7. To the underworld!

**What's up guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one too! This is about a week after the events of the last chapter. So Matt has been in Ooo for a total of, just for the heck of it, three months.**

**I don't own adventure time but Matt is still mine.**

**Guest: That is definitely an interesting suggestion. If I can somehow fit it into the story I may try it. Thanks for the idea!**

**Chapter 6: To the underworld!**

The sun was shining in Ooo and the three adventurers Finn, Jake, and Matt were having tea with Princess Bubblegum on the roof of the palace.

"So Matt how are you adjusting to life in Ooo?" The princess asked,

"I'm doing alright! I've been on a lot of adventures with Finn and Jake. I've saved princesses, I helped turn back an army invasion," His face turned a little red and he smiled, "and I met someone…"

"He's got a girlfriend!" Jake said,

"Jake…"

The princess smiled, "That's fantastic Matt. Who is it?"

"The princess of the tree kingdom." Matt said

"Oh yes, I've met her a few times. She's a nice girl. That's wonderful, I'm happy for you!" The princess then remembered something, "Oh boys I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need princess?" Finn asked,

"I need to attend a technology conference in the veggie village. And I was wondering if you could watch my princess plant." She motioned towards the flower next to her.

"No problem! We can do that." Finn said,

"Thank you Finn." She picked up the flower and handed it to Finn, "I'll return on the morrow." She raised her arm and was picked up by a giant bird and whisked away.

"Don't worry flower you're in good hands!" Finn said. The next few hours the boys had fun with the flower. They danced with it and ate pizza and had a grand time. Unfortunately the flower was completely wilted by the time they were done. The boys noticed this and put the flower to bed but by that time it was black and shriveled up,

"It's dead isn't it?" Finn asked

"Yep." Matt replied dead panned, Finn started to freak out,

"Oh man the princess is going to kill us!"

"Whoa man, calm down." Jake said,

"How can I calm down? The princess will never trust me with anything again!" Jake then started licking his face, leaving large amounts of drool.

"Be calmed by my saliva!" Finn started wiping his face off furiously, "It's fine man, we'll just go to the land of the dead and get the plants soul back." Matt was in disgust from he just saw and was also in disbelief,

"The land of the what?"

"The land of the dead; it's the place where all of the dead souls go. The plant's soul should be there." Finn lit up,

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Finn said, Jake shook his head,

"The only problem is we have no way of getting there." Finn was dowtrodden,

"I think I can help." The boys looked over at the doorway and saw peppermint butler, "I can get you into the land of the dead." Finn sighed in relief,

"How?" Finn asked

"Come over to me." The boys went over to him, "Now stare at the corner where the two walls meet and cross your eyes." The boys did what they were told and a portal opened, "Now just go through that portal and you're in the underworld."

"Shmowzow! Thanks peppermint butler. How can we repay you?" Finn asked

"We can work something out later. Oh and when you see death tell him I said hi. He lives in a castle made of light."

"Sure thing!" Finn gave a thumb up.

With that the three heroes walked into the portal and before they knew it they were in the land of the dead.

"Wow, Peppermint Butler is really co- oh my god!." Matt said, The boys looked around at their surroundings, the underworld was dark and grey. There were many hills and mountains covered in bones. Many different creatures could also be seen flying around or crawling on the ground. There were holes all over the place with arms sticking out and grabbing anything that came near. Matt looked around,

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm" He then took out a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote something down, Finn and Jake were curious about this,

"What are you doing?" Finn asked,

"Remember that time I said I needed to start keeping a list of the weird places I end up?"

"Yeah," Finn said, Matt showed him the list, "Oh, you were serious about that?"

"I most certainly was. Look I even wrote down about the time we went to lumpy space and when we went to bacon world." Jake started drooling from the memory,

"Mmm, bacon world."

"Yeah that was great. So where should we start looking?" Matt asked, and he put the list away

"Uh, we could try where they're going." Jake said pointing to a long line of walking skeletons,

"That could work." Finn said, the heroes followed the line from behind and after about half an hour they arrived at a large wall with a gate guarded by a large pink bird-like skeleton with one eye. He was talking to a skeleton with a spear in his neck,

"Welcome to the underworld how'd you die?"

"Spear to the neck." He answered,

"Alright go on in." The skeleton whooped and ran in, the gatekeeper looked at the heroes,

"What about you?" They thought for a moment,

"Because we're awesome!" Finn said the friends high fived each other in agreement, the keeper wasn't amused,

"Step to the side of the line."

"What?!" Finn said,

"Wait guys I know what to do." Jake said, "Just do what I do." They started to scoot around the bird,

"Hey stop that!" The gatekeeper said, the boys stopped for a moment but started going again when he didn't do anything, "I said stop!" the boys ran through the gate cheering in triumph, "Aw, man."

The boys starting walking and were stopped by a skeleton approaching them,

"Oh hey, wow is that flesh? I love flesh so salty and flabby." He started feeling Finn's arm,

"Hey if you like flesh then you'll love this." Jake then made himself into a flab pile, the skeleton got even more excited,

"Oh man you have no idea what you're doing to me guy. Hey fellas come here." More skeletons came out from behind the rocks and Finn and Matt became uneasy.

"Jake I don't like the way these guys are looking at us." Matt said.

"Nonsense man these guys just think we're cool." Jake said,

"Hey do you guys think we're cool?" Finn asked,

"No we just want to eat your flesh. Get them!" The skeleton said and the mob descended on them, Matt took out his bow and swung at a skeleton to his left, when the immediate area around him was clear he notched and fired three arrows at once, these hit a skeleton in the head, which made his skull shatter. Matt looked over and saw Finn was being bitten and was fighting bare handed,

"Finn! Take my sword." He undid his scabbard and tossed it to Finn. He caught it and unsheathed the sword. He cut one of the skeletons in half and punched another's head off. The skeletons started coming in waves and it too overwhelming to the adventurers,

"Guys their trying to peel me!" Jake yelled, he supersized himself, "I am not a banana!" The skeletons were shaken off of him. Matt swung at another skeleton and it grabbed his bow, the two wrestled for it but Jake grabbed Finn and Matt and they ran away from the hungry mob, this made Matt let go of his bow. They ran behind a boulder, and lifted up a rock to find a deep hole. They jumped in and replaced the rock just as the mob passed.

The adventurers were cramped in the bottom of the hole,

"Jake, shrink down." Finn said, Jake did so and it became less cramped,

"Dang it! I lost my bow." Matt said a little bummed out,

"This is not going well at all. It's a good thing the princess won't be back until tomorrow." Finn said,

"No she said she'd back on the morrow." Jake corrected, Finn was confused,

"Yeah, on the morrow; that means tomorrow."

"No, morrow is her bird. That thing is wicked fast, it'll take like twenty minutes to get back once the conference is over."

"Well we're boned; PB's going to kill us. I suppose this place won't be so bad, we won't have flesh so we don't have to worry about being eaten." Matt said,

"No way, man! We just have to hurry," Finn said, Jake stretched them up out of the hole and they went into the direction of a bright light, which they assumed was death's castle. The boys ran up a flight of stairs and stopped when they heard talking. The boys got on their stomachs and peered over the edge of the cliff. The skeletons were down there looking for them.

"Ok guys we have to be really quiet ok." Matt nodded and Jake just looked at Finn. A few seconds later Jake farted loudly and the cave behind them rumbled. The skeletons looked up at them and ran towards the staircase,

"Jake." Finn said annoyed,

"I thought it would be funny!" He said, Matt tried to hold it in but started to laugh uncontrollably,

"Matt!" Finn said

"I'm sorry Finn, HAHA, I know this a serious situation but that was funny!" The roof started to collapse "Ok that's not so funny." They slid down the cliff slope to get away. The rocks falling also fell on the skeletons, crushing them.

They ran towards the light when they passed over the top of a staircase and saw a river,

"Oh man, water! I'm so thirsty my mouth is all dusty." Jake ran towards the river. Finn and Matt followed behind but jumped in fright when the gravelly voice of a skull said,

"Yes, drink the water."

"Jake, don't drink the water." Finn said

"But Finn I'm so thirsty." Jake pleaded,

"I'm going to have to agree with Finn. The skull is saying to do it so you know you can't." Matt said,

"Don't drink the water." The skull said,

"See that means I can." Jake cannonballed into the water. He came up and had a blank expression on his face,

"Jake, why are you making dumbface?" Finn asked, Jake tilted his head in confusion

"Who's Jake?" Matt and Finn furrowed their brows,

"Jake," Matt said, "Do you know who we are?" Jake thought for a minute,

"Nope." He finally

"Oh man, Jake's lost his memory!" Matt said,

"All thanks to the river of forgetfulness, haha" The skull said, Finn then stomped on the skull, crushing it,

"Jake come on we need to get to death's castle!"

"Hey kid I don't know who you are but I don't like your tone." Finn and Matt frowned and they grabbed him from both sides and dragged him into the castle gate.

"Somebody help! Stranger danger!" Jake started yelling. Matt put his hand over Jake's mouth to quiet him when they got through the door way. They boys walked in and the courtyard of the castle was styled like a Zen garden. They saw a man with a horse's skull and man's body wearing a beige outfit and hat, raking the sand.

The boys snuck around him and hid behind a boulder.

"Alright, so what's the gameplan?" Matt asked,

"Right now we have the element of surprise. We'll tiptoe toward and jump him." Finn said. Matt nodded,

"So we're going to fight Death. I didn't see that one coming. Alright, let's do i-

Jake's back was sticking out and Death saw him,

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" He said, Jake looked at him,

"I don't know."

"Who are you?" Jake walked over to him,

"I don't know man. Who are you?"

"I'm the one asking question's here!" Finn and Matt face palmed,

"Glob it, Jake!" Finn exclaimed, the boys jumped out from behind the boulder,

"Oh great, more people! What do you want?" Death said when he saw the boys,

"We want the flower's soul and Jake's memory back!" Finn said, Death chuckled darkly

"The only way to get something from me is to beat me in a musical contest." Death snapped his fingers and a stage with a whole array of instruments popped up,

"But Jake's he musical one and he's got poo-brain!" Finn said,

"Too bad kid; those are the rules of the underworld, if you want something from me you have to win in a music contest." Finn groaned in frustration, he looked at Matt,

"Can you play an instrument?" Matt thought for a second,

"Well… I can play the acoustic guitar. And I know a pretty good song to play." Matt quickly whispered the name and lyrics to Finn,

"You'll sing ok?"

"Alright."

"Are you two ready?" Death asked getting impatient,

"I'll be playing the guitar." Matt said and got one down from the wall and tuned,

"I'll start." Death starting doing a bunch of demonic noises and playing the kick drums like a master; when he was on the last part, the stage was lit up with pyrotechnics. Finn and Matt were wide-eyed.

"Your turn." Matt took a deep breath he looked at Finn who nodded. Matt started playing the first notes on his guitar and Finn started singing, **(This is the Zac Brown Band's song ****where the wind blows ****I do not own it)**

_30, 000 feet above _

_The city where I fell in love with you _

_And the fadin' concrete skyline _

_Brings an urban lullaby that still rings true _

_When I passed you on the street that day _

_Should've let that red scarf fly away _

_Like any chance I had of keepin' you _

_Like the Northern wind a blowin' _

_Yeah my lonely heart was frozen _

_Never knew I'd find a way to break yours, too. _

_Where the wind blows babe, you can bet _

_I'll be riding high with it _

_Holdin' on for my dear life just like I always did. _

_Close your eyes babe, take a breath _

_Say my name and I'll be there _

_My love will find you anywhere _

_Anywhere my love _

_The city lights look like a country sky _

_Like staring at the stars turned upside down. _

_I wish I may, I wish I might _

_Find it in your heart to stick around. _

_I hate it had to end this way _

_Tomorrow is a brand new day _

_And the chances here at love are precious few _

_Someone's out there waiting _

_For a sweet good timing lady _

_To make you smile the way I always wanted to. _

_Where the wind blows babe, you can bet _

_I'll be riding high with it _

_Holdin' on for my dear life just like I always did. _

_Close your eyes babe, take a breath _

_Say my name and I'll be there _

_My love will find you anywhere _

_Anywhere my love _

_So I'll fly all night _

_Our memory's my lullaby _

_That love won't lie _

_If it's love done right _

_You'll be waiting on the other side _

_Arms open wide _

_If love don't lie _

_Lie _

_We can fly _

_Where the wind blows babe, you can bet _

_I'll be riding high with it _

_Holdin' on for my dear life just like I always did. _

_Close your eyes babe, take a breath _

_Say my name and I'll be there _

_My love will find you anywhere _

_Anywhere, my love will find you anywhere _

_Anywhere, my love will find you anywhere _

_Anywhere my love_

Matt played out the last of the notes on his guitar and the two were finished. Death was stunned and asked Jake,

"Alright who do you think won?" Jake didn't even freaking hesitate,

"The skeleton guy for sure! He was all like roar, raw, roar!" Matt and Finn were angry,

"Jake!" Finn yelled,

"We were the only ones that actually sang!" Matt yelled, Jake frowned,

"Well yeah, but I didn't like what you did." Finn and Matt were about to say more when Death sealed them in a clear purple box,

"I'm going to kill you now." He said nonchalantely.

"Wait what!" Matt said,

"You lose a music contest you die. Rules of the underworld." Death said with his eyes on fire, Matt thought for second,

"Wait, can we actually DIE in the underworld. I mean, you know, where would we go?" Death's fire eyes went out as he also thought. He shrugged his shoulders,

"I guess we'll find out." His eyes were on fire again. Then Finn spoke up,

"Before you do that I am honor bound to tell you that peppermint butler said "Hi"" Death gasped,

"You know Peppermint Butler!" He released them, "You guys can have whatever you want!" He walked over to Jake and looked him in the eyes,

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, Death then kissed him suddenly, Jake pushed him away,

"What are you doing!?" Jake yelled, Death chuckled,

"Kiss of death baby, you got your memory back. And you can have this too." He lifted his hat to reveal the princess plant's soul. He handed it to Finn and he opened a portal back to Ooo. The boys thanked death and went back home. The boys landed on the roof with the plant in hand and just when they exited the portal, and it closed, the princess arrived with her bird morrow. She landed on the roof and she walked over to the boys,

"Oh thank you boys so much for watching my plant for me." She took the plant gratefully and ate one of the petals. Her hair then went from being straight to being short and curly; Peppermint butler came up on to the roof as well.

"You guys are the best! Group hug!" The adventurers and butler hugged the princess,

"Psst, boys I believe you owe me for that little favor I did for you." Peppermint Butler whispered,

"Sure what do you need?" Finn smiled and asked,

"I want your flesh." He said, the three adventurers laughed and peppermint butler's eyes went demonic,

"I'll take it from you while you sleep." His eyes went back to normal and the boys were a little scared now,

"I'm sleeping with a cross tonight." Matt said

**The end of chapter 6! What did you guys think! Let me know! **

**Again I don't own the song that Finn and Matt sang, Zac Brown does.**


	8. Music Time!

**Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! And I hope you like this one!**

**I still don't own adventure time but Matt is still mine. NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!**

**Chapter 7: Music Time**

It was another sunny day in Ooo and the heroes were climbing up a steep rocky slope, with instruments on their backs, Finn a microphone and recorder box, Jake his violin, and Matt had a big light brown guitar, to the cave where Marceline the Vampire Queen,

"So Finn, what is your Marceline like?" Matt asked as he climbed,

"She's really cool once you get to know her. She likes to mess with people's brain but it's all for fun. She's also really good with a guitar and we come and have jam sessions sometimes." Finn answered, Matt nodded. They climbed up a few more feet and arrived at the mouth of the cave. The boys walked in and found Marceline's house inside the cave.

The boys walked in the door and a giant bat demon like creature jumped up and shrieked, Finn just smiled and laughed, Jake and Matt yelped in fright.

"Mother, father, sister and brother!" Matt said exclaimed in fright, the creature laughed and transformed into a floating pale girl with long black hair and teeth marks on her neck.

"What's up guys?" Marceline said,

"Not much we brought our new friend to jam with us." Finn said, and pointed to Matt who waved shakily,

"That's cool, the name's Marceline the Vampire Queen." She introduced,

"My name's Matt good to meet you." He stopped shaking from the initial fright after a few moments,

"What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar." He answered as he took the said instrument off of his back,

"Sweet I play bass. You any good?" She asked, Matt tuned the guitar and played a few notes in a fast and expert style,

"Nice, so let's get started then." She went and got her bass which was a red battle axe converted to a bass. The next hour or so the four played their instruments without much direction,

"Hey Marceline, do you have any songs we can play?" Finn asked,

"I think so." Marceline said, she floated up the ladder and came back down with a blue book with sticky notes and other tabs sticking out of the pages, she opened the book and flipped through until she found one she liked,

"Here's one." She handed the book around and when the boys got their parts, she put the book on the and hit the first notes of the guitar and when she hit the last string of her part, the string broke,

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She exclaimed angrily, "Hold on." Floated up the ladder again and the boys heard things being thrown and moved around, "Glob it!" she came back down and looked really annoyed, "You guys wait here I have to go to choose goose to get another magic string, don't touch the song book while I'm gone." She floated out of the door and the boys were left sitting there not sure what to do. After half an hour Matt looked at the song book that was left on the ground and curiosity overtook him; he picked up the book and started leafing through it,

"Matt, what are you doing bro?" Finn asked,

"I'm looking through the song book." He answered as he flipped to another page,

"Dude you can't touch Marceline's stuff. She's a vampire, she'll kill us." Jake pleaded.

"It's fine man, I'll put it back and she won't know." He looked through and stopped when he found one that he thought was interesting,

"Let's try this one." Matt held the book out for them to take. They both shook their heads no,

"Alright fine. I'll do it." He propped the book up and started playing some of the beginning notes, he started to sing,

"The power of music will overtake you

You'll sing and play until you can't anymore

The power will take you, it's true

Music magic will flow through your finger tips

It'll flow through body,

It'll flow till everybody flips

You'll sing every day and every night

Yeah you'll sing with all of your might!"

As soon as he finished, the book glowed with a blinding light and the three adventurers covered their eyes and when the book's light went out, and they uncovered their eyes,

"What just happened?" Jake asked,

"I don't know." Finn said, "Matt you ok?" Matt sang,

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks friend of mine." Matt slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at both of them; he tried to talk normally,

"I wonder what the book did; its effects it hid." He was wide eyed again,

"I can't stop singing; the alarms in my head are ringing." Jake picked up the and read through the song,

"Dude, this is a spell, it makes it so you can't stop singing. It also says that it forces the next line to rhyme even if it sucks." Jake said,

"How can we fix it, I sound like a twit." Matt grunted in frustration,

"Well it says the only way to reverse it is to ask the wizard of music." Jake said, reading more of it,

"Where is the wizard?" Finn asked, Jake read further but shook his head,

"It doesn't say." Just then Marceline opened floated in the door; when she saw them looking at her book she got angry,

"I told you guys to stay away from my book!" She grabbed it out of Jake's hand and read the page they were on; she looked at the adventurers,

"Alright, who cast it on themselves?" Matt raised his hand,

"Sorry for trespassing, I was looking for something to sing." He grunted again and Marceline's serious face dissolved and she started laughing,

"HAHA! Oh my glob that's hilarious!" Matt was embarrassed,

"This isn't funny, please help me!" This just made her laugh more.

"Please Marceline! Help us find the Music Wizard." Finn pleaded, she stifled the laughing,

"Ok I'll help you. Keep your pants on." She motioned for them to follow her out of the cave. She turned into a giant bat creature and put them on her back. She flapped her wings and they lifted off the ground towards the wizard's lair.

They soared over Ooo and arrived at a mountain with large holes covering the surface. From these holes, wonderful music could be heard,

"That's the lair of the music wizard." They landed at the mouth of one of these holes, Marceline changed back to her real form. "Now we just jump down this hole." Marceline jumped down and whooped as she slid down,

Finn jumped down, "Yeah!" Jake went next, "Whoo!" Then Matt "yeah-ha!" It was completely dark on the way down the cave. When they finally went through the exit everyone, except Marceline, landed on the ground with a thud.

The inside of the mountain was a dome that was open and spacious. There were instruments of all kinds on the walls. In the center of the dome was a pedestal with a man that could only be the music wizard. The music wizard was a man wearing a white robe with musical notes all over it and. Musical notes were flying from his fingertips and creating the sounds they heard from outside.

"Yo, Wizard!" Marceline yelled up to him, without stopping the wizard replied to her in a raspy, jazz singer's voice,

"Ahh the vampire queen, to what do I owe the pleasure Marceline?"

"This weenie cursed himself with your spell, we need you to remove it." She pointed to Matt,

"I'm not a weenie, don't be a meanie." He groaned, "That was lame, I feel so much shame." The wizard laughed heartily,

"No way, he's making spreading the music eas-a." Marceline took out her battle axe guitar.

"Alright have it your way." She flew up to him with her axe raised above her head. The wizard stopped playing music and zapped her back to the ground.

"You made me stop; now you're going to die."

"Hey, that didn't rhyme." Finn said, the wizard then shot musical notes from hands and they grew to be the size of men. They were all wielding swords and some bows. Marceline raised her axe, Finn his sword, and Jake made his fists huge. Matt reached for his bow but remembered he lost it in the underworld.

"Oh no; I don't have my bow." He settled for his short sword. The group of four went back to back. The notes surrounded them; in an instant they descended upon them and the battle began

Two attacked Marceline from the sides; she swung her axe and cut both of them in half before they could do anything. Another one tried to get her from the rear and round house kicked him to the ground.

Finn was fighting two at once, this was a challenging task as when he blocked an attack from his right an attack came at him from his left. He fought hard though and when one of the notes slipped up he stabbed the left note and then cut the right one in half.

Jake was swatting notes away with his giant hands. When he crushed the small notes a ten foot tall note came at him. Jake supersized himself and wrestled with it; he brought the giant to the ground and jumped on it, effectively crushing it.

Matt stabbed the note in front of him and narrowly dodged an arrow that was shot at his head. Matt ran towards the archer; he cut him down and took the note's bow. The bow was in the shape of a double note. With the string the bow was square. It was black with a white string. Matt notched an arrow on the string; he pulled back and shot at a note about to hit Marceline from behind. When the bow released he arrow it made a noise like a harp. Along with that the bow was strong and accurate, he would keep it.

When the heroes finished up the rest of the notes they turned their attention towards the wizard. The old wizard was angry and started trying to zap them with lightning bolts. While dodging the bolts Marceline flew up and kicked him off his pedestal. The wizard landed with a thud and before he had a chance to get up Finn had a sword to his throat and Matt had an arrow aimed at him. The wizard sighed in defeat,

"Fine I'll lift the curse." He then zapped Matt with a white light,

"Hey can you talk normal now?" Finn asked, Matt cleared his throat,

"I think so; I can without singing again! Haha!" Matt cheered in triumph, Finn put his sword away and the wizard got up,

"Ok you're friends normal now get out of my lair!" He yelled. The group exited the mountain,

"Oh man it's so good to not have to sing so much." Matt said,

"Maybe now you won't mess with things that aren't yours." Jake said,

"I won't, sorry I messed with your songbook Marceline." She waved it off,

"It's cool, but if you do it again I'm gonna break my no blood drinking rule and drain you dry." Matt gulped and nodded. So with that over the group parted ways; the adventurers to the tree house and Marceline to her cave.

**Next Day Update! Man I got this one out quick. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Leave reviews. I'll see y'all next time.**


	9. First Date

**Hey guys! Disregard the announcement chapter. I edited the stuff I wanted to and am now writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sorry! I was super busy these past couple weeks, I hope this chapter is worth the wait to you guys! I made it extra-long for making you wait so long**

**Holy Expletive! Over 1600 views! Thanks to everybody who is reading my story!**

**What does everyone think of the picture for the story?**

**This will be Matt and Tree Princesses' first date! I would like to thank DarkLord990 for his help with writing this chapter! He is an author as well and I recommend reading his adventure time story First Blood, First Kill. Also another author that I am helping is releasing the first chapter of his first story. His name is ApolloX and he says it should be out by September 5. (Uh make that October)**

**IMPORTANT: Tree Princess's name is Magnolia by the way and I'd like to thank DarkLord990 for helping me with that as well.**

**I don't own adventure time Matt and the Tree Princess are mine.**

**Chapter 8: First Date**

It was a bright, sunny day in the tree kingdom and Matt and Magnolia were picking herbs in the princess's garden. Matt was completely lost on which ones to pick; he was stuck between two different flowers, so he started picking the red one,

"So you said the ones with red petals and blue thorns, right?" Matt hoped that was right

"No, I need the ones with blue petals and red thorns." She corrected,

"Oooh," _"Crap."_ Matt said and thought, hoping to save face he asked, "There is isn't that much of a difference is there?" She didn't look up from the area she was looking at and said,

"One's a deadly poison and the one I need is a pain killer."

"_Yeesh_." He cringed, "_Well that could have gone horribly wrong_." He thought, without drawing her attention he put the ones he had back on the ground and moved some dirt over them with his shoe. He bent down, picked the right ones and handed them to her. Matt had his hood up and she pulled it down,

"Quit putting that hood over your head, I can't see you." Matt rolled his eyes jokingly and she smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much for helping me today." She thanked, he smiled back and said

"No problem, Maggie, I was happy to help. Plus I got to hang out with you today."

In the short two weeks that they'd been together Matt and Magnolia grew closer and were happy as could be. They had so much in common it was uncanny. They both liked archery, they both liked playing guitar, and they loved animals, long story short they're pretty compatible. Though one interesting thing is that they haven't kissed since the first time they did back during the siege. The reason for this is that Magnolia wanted to get to know Matt better before they kissed again. Ok so with the events caught up with, let's move on.

Matt walked her home; when they got to the palace doors the Princess said,

"I had a lot of fun today; do you want to hang out again tomorrow?" Matt nodded,

"Definitely!" They hugged and she went back in through the castle gate. Matt put his hood back on and walked away with a bit of a skip in his step when he remembered something. He looked at his watch, "Oh man! I'm late." He ran back to the tree house where Finn and Jake were waiting for him.

Finn and Jake were sitting on the front porch of their tree house. They were supposed to do some stuff for tree trunks and they were waiting for Matt. Jake was lying on top of Finn's head and Finn was holding a twig. B-MO was sitting next to them and Finn poked a button on him with his stick, music played and he started singing,

**Finn**: _We're fa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Finn and Jake._

Jake caught on and started singing too,

**Jake**_: We'll ma ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Make-e-you make._

Finn stood up with Jake,

**Both**: _We'll make you cry! Yo mama lies!_

**Finn**: _Jake likes pies, I'm a guy, who'll stick my stick into your eye. And you'll say "Why, why, why, why, why?"_

They paused for a moment,

**Both**: "_Why, why, why, why, why?", "Why, why, why, why, why?"_

They walked up the hill that was in front of their house and Finn yelled,

"PIZZA!" All the birds that were nearby were disturbed and flew in all directions. The two laughed and stopped when they heard someone running towards them. They looked to where the source of the noise was and saw Matt. He stopped when he got to Finn and Jake. They could see he was red faced and was trying to catch his breath while trying to say,

"I'm... (Pant)… here… (Pant)."

"Bro, did you run all the way from the Tree Kingdom?" Finn asked,

"Yeah… (Pant)… late… (pant)…sorry." Matt panted out,

"Nah man, its fine you were hanging out with the Tree Princess." Jake said, Matt took a deep breath and stabilized his breathing, he nodded and said,

"Thanks for understanding. Now let's go I don't like it when Tree Trunks sass's us for being late." The boys left the tree house and after a couple hours they finished helping tree trunks around her house. They sat around Tree Trunk's table for some apple pie. After a few minutes Jake asked,

"So man, we didn't get a chance to ask, how did it go with the Tree Princess?" Matt grinned,

"Oh man it was awesome! We walked around forest, we fed the animals, and I helped her out in her herb garden. It was great I love hanging out with her. I'm gonna be seeing her again tomorrow!" Jake and Finn pat him on the back,

"That's great man! You know you guys have been seeing each other for a couple you should think about taking her out on a date." Jake recommended,

"A date? I've never been on a date." Matt said, "Oh man I don't know anything about that!" Matt proclaimed worriedly,

"Whoa bro, calm down; Finn and I'll help you. It'll be the perfect date." He gave a sly grin, "Maybe by the end you'll get back to tier two." Matt gave him a confused look,

"Tier two?" Jake stretched his arm into a stair case form,

"Here's how it is, from what you told us you're temporarily back at tier one, which is hugging and cheek kissing. Next is tier 2 which is full on smooching; later you'll reach tier 5 where she'll let you discover all fifteen feet of her long beautiful stomach. Further down the road you could reach tier 8 when she'll let you touch her horn for the first time; very special." Matt nodded and pointed at the top of the tiers,

"What about tier 15?" Jake suddenly exclaimed sternly,

"You stay away from that!" Matt leaned away from him in surprise, "Do not do Tier 15!" Matt thought for a moment and his face turned red when he realized what Jake meant,

"Oh...uh wow…ok…u-um" he stammered out and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Finn was looking between them, confused,

"Why should he stay away from tier 15?" he asked Jake, Matt waved his hands,

"Oh, god! Please don't make him explain." Matt pleaded,

"Oh come on man; I want to know!" Finn said, Jake saved matt further embarrassment,

"Not important." Jake said, "Let's just get to helping Matt plan his date." Finn grudgingly accepted that. The three boys finished eating their apple pie and when they got back to the tree house they began formulating a plan for the perfect first date.

The next afternoon Matt was standing outside of the Tree Palace. Gone were his weapons and hoodie and was dressed in a black suit and was holding flowers. He pulled at the collar uncomfortably; Finn and Jake were hiding in a bush near the gate, Jake whisper shouted,

"Psst, Matt stop doing that; you're going to mess your suit up." Matt looked over at his friends in the bush,

"Sorry! I'm nervous."

"It's fine, just knock on the door." Matt took a deep breath and walked to the door with a fist raised. He lost his nerve,

"I can't do this!" He turned around to walk away and Jake and Finn jumped out to block his way. When Matt tried to move around them they moved with him,

"You're not backing out! We put way too much work into this." Jake said while blocking Matt's attempt to go left, Matt tried going right,

"No way man, I'll mess up." Jake blocked him and grabbed him by the shoulders,

"Matt you're going to go in there, go on your date, and have fun!" he shouted the last part and they heard the gate to the palace start to open. Finn and Jake jumped back behind the bush and the Tree Princess walked out of the gate. She looked at Matt and was taken aback by his suit,

"Wow Matt, you're awfully dressed up. What's the occasion?" Matt took a deep breath,

"Uh hi Maggie I was wondering if you wanted to uh…" He faltered and Magnolia helped him out,

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He got his nerve back,

"Yes! Yes I am. These are for you." He held out the flowers for her. She took them and smelled them,

"These are lovely. So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I was thinking a dinner in the forest followed by a movie in the candy kingdom."

"That sounds wonderful!" Magnolia smiled at him. Finn and Jake stealthily ran from behind the bushes to the forest to get the dinner ready.

When they got to the designated spot, Finn quickly chopped down a tree and knocked it down to make a table, he chopped off both ends of the tree and these were the chairs. Jake pulled a large cloth out of Finn's backpack and draped it over the tree. Finn got out the spaghetti and an electric pot to cook it. They both donned fancy suits as well and had completely finished when they heard footsteps coming towards them,

"They're here! Jake, quick get your viola!" Finn said quickly, Jake took his viola off his back and tuned it. When Matt and Magnolia arrived the small clearing was turned into the perfect place for a date, the table had vase with tulips as that was magnolia's favorite flower, the place was lit with candlelight and Jake played his instrument softly. The couple was awestruck at how well the two brothers had set up the dinner.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Magnolia said in amazement,

"Yeah, it is." Matt said, he mouthed a thank you to Finn and Jake who nodded their heads to him in acknowledgement. Matt led her to the stump on the ground that acted as a chair. She sat down and he went around and sat across from her. Finn came up to the log table and put down two cups of water and said,

"Hello, my name is Finn and I'll be your waiter tonight. What is the couple thinking of ordering tonight?" Matt played along and answered,

"Well, I heard the spaghetti is to die for, so I was thinking that. Is that ok with you?" He asked Magnolia, she giggled,

"That's fine with me." Finn nodded,

"Alright, I'll go tell our chef and your food will be out soon." Matt chuckled, he was happy that Finn was so in to it, Magnolia smiled,

"It's so nice of those two to set this up for us, how long did you say you've known them for?" she asked, Matt thought for a moment,

"For a little over three months now," Matt realized what he just said, _"Whoa, I can't believe it's been three months since I arrived."_ He thought,

"And they did all of this, they are really good friends." She said, "How did you guys meet?" Matt chuckled again,

"Well this will be hard to believe but I came here through a black hole Finn created. I'm from another dimension." She was wide eyed,

"You never told me that!" Matt simpered

"Sorry, it's not exactly a thing you bring up in normal conversation." Her surprised died down and she asked,

"What was life like back in your world?" Matt's smiled disappeared,

"My life back there isn't really good dinner conversation. How about we talk about you instead, like, how was your life growing up?" Matt knew the answer already but he wanted to change the subject and Magnolia didn't dig further and just answered his question,

"Well, my mother passed when I was born so it has just been me and my father growing up. I didn't have many friends growing up so I started learning different things. The kingdom has some of the best archers in all of Ooo so I was taught that, I learned guitar, and I started tending my garden when I was a sapling and had started learning under the kingdom doctor. My mother was a great healer as well, which made me want to learn from him, and it's been my dream to follow in her footsteps." He didn't know about that last part and Matt smiled at her,

"I think that's a great dream." They continued talking for a few minutes while Finn was cooking the spaghetti; Jake was still playing his viola when his ears started to perk up, Jake not missing a beat moved towards Finn,

"Hey dude, do you hear that?" Finn listened up, he shook his head

"I don't hear anything." Jake listened as the noise got closer,

"It sounds like…flapping?" Jake stopped playing and the flapping got louder in Jake's ears and when it to be its loudest they heard a loud shriek, all four of them looked up and saw a big bird flapping above them, the bird had a twenty foot wingspan and was just as long. Its body was wooden, it had a long beak with sharp teeth, its wings were made of leaves, and its tail was a long vine **(basically it looks like a pterodactyl)**. It shrieked again and nosedived towards Matt and Magnolia. Matt lunged across the table and pushed Magnolia out of the way, just as they were away from the table, the creature pulled its feet towards the ground.

Matt put Magnolia behind him; he grabbed for his bow when he realized that he didn't bring it. He looked over at Finn and he didn't have his sword either. The bird looked angrily between the two groups, its burning gaze stopped on Matt and Magnolia. It shrieked once more and lunged at them, luckily Jake stretched himself at the creature tackled it to the ground, the couple ran around the bird towards Finn while Jake was fighting.

"What is that!?" Matt yelled over the crashing of combat.

"It's an arboravis," Magnolia answered,

"Why is it attacking us?" Finn asked and the three jumped out of the way when Jake and the arboravis tumbled towards them,

"I don't know they are usually very peaceful creatures." The arboravis got on top of Jake and was clawing him; Finn looked back towards Matt,

"We can't leave Jake to fight that thing alone." Finn charged at the bird and jumped on top of its back. The creature started bucking its back trying to get Finn off of its back.

"Wait here." Matt told Magnolia and he went to help his friends, Magnolia stayed where she was but realized something when she looked at the log where she and Matt were eating. She also saw the tree was cut down from and realized why the bird was attacking.

Matt had grabbed onto the leg of the arboravis and was flung off and landed on the ground at Magnolia's feet. She kneeled down to him,

"Are you ok?" He jumped back up,

"Yeah I'm fine, holy stuff this thing is tough to take down."

"Listen I know what the problem is; I need you to tell Jake to try to pin him to the ground." Matt nodded and got back into the mix, he yelled to Jake,

"Jake, I need you to pin him down!" Jake tried to do that,

"This thing won't stop squirming." Jake made himself bigger and the bird finally submitted and fell to the ground with a thud. Jake wrapped himself around it and dug himself into the ground.

"Alright, now what?" Jake panted, Magnolia walked up to the monster and it tried to bite her so Jake wrapped an arm around its mouth, when it was safe she got closer,

"Shh, shh, it's okay." She said softly, it eye balled her cautiously and calmed down a little bit; she put her hand on its head and closed her eyes. The three adventurers looked on in amazement,

"What is she doing?" Finn asked Matt he just shrugged his shoulders,

"I have no idea." After a few minutes she opened her eyes and took her hand off of it.

"Jake, you can let go now."

"Are you nuts?!"

"Just trust me." She said calmly. Jake slowly unwrapped himself and the arboravis stood up and ruffled its leaf feathers,

"She says she attacked because we chopped down her tree." Magnolia said, the boys looked at her in amazement, "My people are linked to the creatures of the forest, we can talk to them and interact with them by touching them." Their amazement was replaced by guilt,

"We didn't mean to destroy her home." Matt said, the bird squawked at them, Matt got an idea and whispered in Jake's ear. Jake super-sized himself and picked up the tree they cut down and stood it upright on its stump. He stretched out extra hands, grabbed some of the smaller trees that were around, got some rope from Finn's backpack and tied them around the tree to hold it up. When he was done the tree was up and was stably standing. The bird climbed up the tree with her talons and squawked happily when she reached the top. Magnolia smiled gratefully at Jake,

"She says thank you." He smiled knowingly at Matt,

"It wasn't my idea, it was Matt's." Magnolia kissed Matt's cheek in thanks and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So I guess you want to go home now, huh?" He said a little down trodden, this date was not going how it was supposed to; she gave an uncharacteristically cheeky grin,

"Because a little monster attacked us? No way I'm a big girl, I can handle it, besides didn't you say something about a movie?" He lit back up,

"I believe I did. Let's be on our way then." Jake super-sized himself to carry them all to the candy kingdom and they arrived at the movie theater in no time. Finn and Jake decided to give the two some alone time, so they went to see what Princess Bubblegum was doing.

The couple got their tickets from the booth and went inside, when they got in Matt heard the Princess's stomach growl, she blushed and he couldn't help but laugh. They didn't get a chance to eat so he went to the food stand and got some popcorn for the movie. They headed into the theater and found a couple of seats. The movie started after a few minutes, the movie was a romantic comedy that Jake had directed. As the movie went on the two were either laughing their sides off or awing at the movie. They whispered to each other as the movie went on they just talked about random stuff, they would say how they liked a scene or Matt would make himself look like the snobby guy in the movie as he talked.

They were having a great time,_ "This is going great! Please, let it keep up like this." _Matt thought, the movie was nearing the end and the two characters were about to get married, Matt reached for popcorn and touched Magnolia's hand as she did the same, they chuckled quietly and looked at each other, They looked into each other's eyes and started to lean in. When their lips were about an inch apart, something came crashing through the roof of the theater spreading dust and debris everywhere.

When the dust cleared Matt could see the Ice King on the ground under the hole. He held the bound and gagged Princess Bubblegum under his arm and he floated himself off the ground.

"Ice King!" Matt shouted, he looked over and saw Matt; the Ice King grinned and waved,

"Hey, Matt! Nice suit, are you on a date? So am I or at least I'm trying to go on a date with the Princess but Finn and Jake won't leave me alone." Matt stood up from his chair enraged at the old wizard,

"Put the Princess down Ice King or I'll kick your butt!" The Ice King got angry,

"Fine if you want to ruin my date I'll ruin yours!" He shot freezing rays from his hands at the couple. They got out of the way in time and their chairs got frozen. The candy people cleared out of the theater. Finn and Jake came through the hole in the roof and tried to attack the Ice- King. He shot them with his ray and they fell to the ground in a large block of ice with nothing but their nothing but their heads out. Matt told Magnolia to stay behind cover and he jumped out from behind the chairs. He dodged the ice blasts and when he got close to the King he jumped to punch him but he got frozen like Finn and Jake. With the three adventurers down the Ice King started cackling and doing a victory dance in the air,

"Hehe! Now I can go on a date with the Princess and we can get married!" The princess was shouting something behind her gag, "You're excited to get married too! Oh that's wonderful." Magnolia knew she couldn't just sit back and let this happen, she stood up behind her cover,

"Hey! Leave them alone and put the princess down!" The king looked over at the tree girl and laughed snidely,

"Please like you can defeat me." He continued laughing and before he knew it a solid wood foot was in his face. He lost his balance and fell to the ground and Princess Bubblegum fell from his arm. Bubblegum caterpillered away from the Ice King, he was rubbing his cheek and saw the princess was gone,

"My Princess! I'm going to freeze you solid." His hands starting making blue sparks and he starting shooting at the princess

"Maggie!" Matt yelled, Magnolia was calm and collected, as the rays shot as her she side stepped them and moved with grace towards the Ice King. When she got to him she started punching him and dodged when the Ice King tried to punch back. No matter what he did he couldn't get land a blow. Matt was watching and if he could move he would leaning in excitement,

"Whoa man, your girlfriend can fight!" Finn exclaimed from his ice block.

"Oh yeah!" Matt had never seen her like this; usually she was so sweet and would never harm a fly. The ice king finally gave up, without a word he retreated from the theater with haste. Magnolia took a breath and smoothed out her dress. She looked over at the boys and smiled like nothing had happened. Princess Bubblegum came back with the Banana Guards and they carried welding torches.

While the guards were unfreezing the adventurers Matt was talking to the Tree Princess and he was completely surprised,

"Since when could you do that?!" She giggled,

"Since always, I just choose not to fight unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm a healer not a bruiser." He still couldn't believe it, even though this was a happy moment he still couldn't the disappointment from his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly,

"I wanted to take you out on the perfect date but I failed…" Before he could say anything else, Magnolia planted her lips on his. After about ten seconds she separated from him and gave him her usual radiant smile,

"This **was** the perfect date, because I got to be with you." He grinned back at her and couldn't believe he found a great girl like this.

**HOLY EXPLITIVE FINALLY! I finished the chapter after so long! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**By the way guys I really, really need reviews for this one it was way out of my comfort zone and I need to know if it's good or not. **


	10. The Lich King

**Whassup all! You have no idea how happy it makes me that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this!**

**Not much else to say so I'll start.**

**Chapter 9: The Lich King**

It was a pretty quiet day in the Candy Kingdom, the candy people were relaxing in their homes and the wind rustled the tree leaves softly. Princess Bubblegum had invited the three adventurers Finn, Jake, and Matt to meditate with her on top of the candy palace. They were all sitting on a blue mat while doing this. Matt and Jake had meditating down but Finn had no idea what he was doing. He looked over at Jake,

"Hey Jake what am I supposed to be meditating about?" He whispered,

"I don't know, I'm thinking about pillows stuffed with spaghetti." Jake whispered back, Matt enlightened them **(A/N no pun intended)**

"You don't think about anything just clear your minds and breathe in (breathe) and breathe out (breathe)" The brothers did what he said, an image of a futuristic Finn with a robot arm and giant sword popped into Finn's head, Lady Rainicorn riding a horse through a meadow passed through Jakes head. Matt took another deep breath, in his mind he saw nothing but burning cities and a dark voice whispered,

"It is tiiiime…" Matt gasped and his eyes shot open, Princess Bubblegum had a vision of a shadowy figure surrounded by flame whispering and her eyes shot open as well. She jumped up from where she was sitting,

"I need to go check on something." Finn and Jake stopped meditating and Finn asked,

"Can we come with?" Bubblegum thought for a moment,

"Perhaps you are ready to come with." Finn and Jake fist bumped but Matt was still shaken from his vision to acknowledge them,

"_Who was that? It is time for what?" _Princess Bubblegum lifted up her hair and took off her ear rings and took off a necklace she had under her shirt.

"You'll need to wear these." She said, the jewelry were in fact head bands, Finn moved his hat so he could get his on and a blue magic bubble appeared over his head for a moment, the same happened for Matt and Jake,

"Stay close to me." She clapped her hands and peppermint butler blew a bubble on them which grew and lifted them up to the tallest part of the tree, which the palace surrounded. When they got into the interior of the branches the bubble popped and they landed on the ground feet first. The interior of the tree was a haphazard entwinement of branches and at the end of this room was a giant monster encased in amber. This thing had dead gray skin and was missing skin in a few places, it had black eyes, and two horns, **(They are both intact in this)**. It was at least twenty feet tall.

"At the heart of this tree is an ancient evil, trapped in an amber prison," She pointed at the creature, "The Lich." They could all hear what sounded like whispering,

"What is that sound?" Finn asked mesmerized,

"He's trying to cast spells to get inside your mind and control your body. These gems are protecting us." While the Princess was explaining this, Matt looked back at the Lich. Matt walked over to the amber prison; the whispering sounded the same as in his vision. He continued to look at the Lich while Bubblegum was telling its backstory,

"A long time ago the Lich tried to convert the planet's life force into an unholy magic to destroy all of Ooo and kill everyone." A snail came out of Finns backpack and gazed at the Lich. "But the hero Billy battled the lich and cast him down," The Snail was possessed and slithered to the amber prison, Matt was too mesmerized by the Lich to notice, "Now he resides here, forever in his prison of Amber, never to escape." The snail hit his head against the amber and cracked a small hole in it. Matt heard the clunking and he never had enough time to react to what would happen next.

Black ooze leaked out of the crack made by the snail and the Lich King solidified into his true form right in front of Matt. The Lich grabbed Matt; Matt thrashed around in the Lich's giant hand and yelled for his friends to help him, Finn and Jake were quick to react,

"Dude, be a big sword." Finn yelled to Jake, he morphed himself in the shape asked of him and Finn ran to his friend's aid while wielding Jake. Though they were too late to stop what the Lich did to Matt. With his long bony fingers he crushed the gem on Matt's head and got inside his mind.

Time slowed down around Matt as the Lich cast his spell. With the voice he heard earlier the Lich said,

"You are the one I've been waiting for." Matt still struggled,

"Let me go!" He demanded, the Lich just cackled evilly. The King, still holding Matt, bat the charging heroes away with his free hand and flew through the wall killing the branches he touched.

"Finn, Jake help!" Matt yelled for his friends again, Finn and Jake could do nothing as the Lich left, taking their friend with him,

"Jake we have to save Matt!" Finn said,

"Let's go we can't waste time." Jake replied but Bubblegum stopped them from leaving,

"You guys can't stop the Lich by yourselves, follow me." The boys followed the Princess to another secret room. She opened a chest on the other side of the room and took out a silver gauntlet with an eye on the top of it,

"This is the gauntlet of Billy; it is the only weapon in the world that is effective against the Lich." She gave the gauntlet to Finn who put it on his right arm it shrunk down to fit his hand.

"While the Lich isn't at full power you need to smite him and rescue Matt. His only purpose is to destroy." She then whispered direly, "If you fail, he'll kill everyone." Finn and Jake could only imagine what the Lich wanted with their friend.

"Then why did he kidnap Matt?" Princess frowned and shook her head,

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that but it can't be good." She remembered something and took out a pink sweater with a heart on the chest,

".Oh, and there's something else that I want you to have. The Lich's lair is supposed to be cold. I just don't want you to get sick. Take this sweater. I made it myself. I'm not great at knitting, but please wear it. I care about you, Finn." He quickly slipped it on,

"I love it." He said and the three hugged each other for good luck. The boys ran out of the secret room and followed the trail of death the Lich left behind him. The Lich however had a big head start on the heroes and had made it to his lair.

The Lich still had the futilely struggling Matt in his hand when he entered the decrepit subway station. The Lich floated down a hole into a deep part of the station, in the middle of the floor was a bubbling, glowing green pool of ooze. Matt stopped fighting and looked at the pool; he could feel the dark magic excreting from the liquid.

"What is that?" Matt managed to choke out through the Lich's tight grip. The King turned his dark gaze to the boy in his hand,

"My well of power." When the Lich landed on the ground he dropped Matt. As soon as he landed on the ground Matt popped back up and drew his sword. He knew his small blade wouldn't be able to kill this monster but he would be damned if he didn't try to do some damage. Matt dashed at him but when he was about to cut the Lich, he cast a spell and got into Matt's mind, which made Matt stop running and fall to his knees, grasping his head in agony. The Lich was looking for something in Matt's head. He probed and searched every crevice of his mind and soul.

The two were engaged in a battle of wills and neither of them was giving each other ground. The Lich was impressed that this boy could hold out against him for so long but he wouldn't give up,

"You're will is strong," He said, "But it is useless to resist." Matt's head felt like it was being split in half. He wanted to give in to make the pain stop but he knew he couldn't. It took all of Matt's strength to pick up his sword and get to his feet. He made one more push with his mind and the Lich's connection was briefly broken. Matt took this opportunity to leap at the Lich and cut off one of his horns. The Lich's horn fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Lich roared with pain and fury, he cast his mind spell again with all the power he had and this time Matt didn't stand any chance of resisting. The Lich had finally found what he was looking for in Matt's mind and was able to take control. Matt stood like a zombie in front of the King,

"Step into the well." The Lich commanded; Matt slowly shifted his head towards the well and shuffled his feet to the open pool. He stopped at the rim and looked down into the glowing green vortex. Matt put one foot out and was in the well. The Lich cackled evilly,

"Very good… Perditrix."

Finn and Jake speed boated across Ice-berg Lake and arrived at the entrance to the Lich's lair. They ran down the stairs of the subway station. They were on the platform and saw the hole in the middle of the floor. They figured that must be where the Lich was and made a dash for it. When they got close though, a group of zombies popped out of the ground and attacked the adventurers.

"Get behind me!" He told Jake, Finn activated the gauntlet and disintegrated the zombies around them. The undead surrounded them and were too numerous. Finn and Jake knew they would be overwhelmed soon if they didn't get out of there.

"Finn, shoot a hole in the floor." Jake said. Finn cut the floor in the shape of a circle. The two fell through, leaving the zombies above them behind. They stopped falling and landed on the platform one floor below. The room was dark, after a few minutes they got their bearings and saw a large hole like the one up top.

"I think that's it Jake." Finn said. The two got on their bellies and crawled towards the gap. They peeked over the edge and could the Lich alone at the well, sucking in the contents of the pool. They looked around but couldn't see their friend,

"I don't see Matt." Jake said,

"Neither do I," Finn said, "We'll have to look after we fight the Lich, we can't let him get his powers back." Finn raised his gauntlet and fired a torrent of power at the King. The Lich was blown back. Jake wrapped his arms around Finn and made himself a pair of wings. Jake stretched them at the Lich, Billy's gauntlet glowed and Finn pulled his arm back ready to strike,

"Lich, prepare thine self to be smote in the name of Bubblegum!" The two were halfway to the Lich when out of nowhere something kicked Jake and made him and Finn drop mid-flight. The two looked up and their jaws dropped.

"Matt?" They both said, it was in fact their best friend but he didn't look like himself,

Matt's skin had lost its color and was a pale grey and his once bright blue eyes were dark and lifeless. Matt had a dark aura around him, he had his sword with him but it was longer and covered in a green fire. Matt's face was blank as he raised his fire sword in an offensive stance. Finn asked,

"Matt, what are you doing?" Matt swung at them and almost took Finn's head off.

"Dude! It's us, what are you doing?" Jake yelled, Matt looked at them with his dark eyes.

"What my master commands." The two didn't get a chance to say anything else as Matt attacked his friends again, and it took all of the speed the two adventurers had not to get hit.

"Matt stop attacking us, we're your friends!" Finn said, Jake dodged a sword thrust,

"It's no use Finn; he's under the Lich's control." Finally, after not being able to hit Finn or Jake, Matt backed away and aimed his sword at them. A long, hot tongue of green flames shot out of the blade. The boys jumped out of the way of the engulfing flames. The boys could hear the Lich laughing with triumph,

"We're wasting time; the Lich will be at full power soon." Finn said to Jake. Matt sent out another tongue of fire at the boys and they almost didn't make it out of the way,

"Finn, you have the gauntlet; I'll take care of Matt, you get the Lich." With that Jake quickly charged at Matt and got his attention. Finn went to deal with the Lich while Matt and Jake fought.

Matt stopped shooting fire and held his sword in a defensive stance. Jake stretched himself and wrapped around Matt to keep him from attacking. Matt thrashed around and Jake tried once more to reason with his friend,

"Please Matt; you have to snap out of it." Jake pleaded, Matt stopped trying to get out of Jake's grasp and Jake thought maybe he finally got through to his friend. Jake thought wrong. The aura around Matt started to heat up. When Jake could no longer handle it he let go. Jake backed away from Matt with burn marks on his belly. Jake got back to his normal size and Matt was on him in an instant. Matt punched Jake in the face then kicked him in the stomach, sending Jake flying back to the wall.

Jake slid back down the wall. He could usually beat Matt easily in a one on one fist fight but the Lich had given him triple Matt's strength and speed. Jake got to his feet and was barely able to react before Matt released another onslaught of punches.

Out of every ten hits, Jake was only able to block or dodge three. Jake let loose his own hits but he wasn't able to hit Matt as much as he had been hitting Jake. Battered and bruised and finally having enough Jake supersized himself four times his size. Matt's expression was still blank as Jake did this. Jake made his hand into a hammer and smashed it down. Matt dodged and jumped onto Jake's arm, and then he ran up his arm to his head. Matt let loose a flurry of kicks on the giant Jake's head.

This fight was not going good at all. If Jake didn't think of something he would not make it through this fight. Jake knew this was bad idea but he had no other option. He stretched out eight tentacles and pinned Matt to the adjacent wall.

Matt knew what to do and started to heat up again. The heat was becoming intolerable but he knew he couldn't let go,

"Please hurry Finn!" While Jake was fighting Matt, Finn had gone to fight the Lich.

When Finn was on the other side of the well he fired another beam of energy at the evil King. The Lich fired his flames and the two streams were caught in the middle fighting for ground. The Lich laughed snidely,

"You cannot hope to defeat me, Finn. I am too powerful for you. Even your puny friend could not fight me for long." Finn grit his teeth in anger,

"What did you do to Matt?!" The Lich grinned with his skinless mouth,

"I put him on the first step towards his destiny."

"What are you talking about?" In his moment of distraction, the Lich beefed up the power. Finn was blown back by the force of the explosion created by the two beams. Finn was on the ground and a little burnt. He got to his feet and ran around the well to the Lich. Finn leaped into the air with his gauntlet glowing with power. Finn let out a warrior's yell, Finn was about to land the blow but the Lich caught him by the wrist. The Lich squeezed the gauntlet and it shattered into tiny pieces. Finn's jaw dropped and he looked at the Lich. The Lich threw Finn to the ground. Finn landed face first and broke the jewel on his forehead.

"Oh no!" Finn gasped; the world around him turned black and all he could see was the Lich and the well. Finn's breath came out in vapors.

"Finn… step into the well, Finn." The Lich beckoned, Finn started to walk to the well, "Aren't you cold Finn? Aren't you cold?" Finn stopped walking, and exclaimed,

"No I'm not! I've got a sweater on!" The Lich was angry,

"You are a joke to me!" He shot Finn with his flames. The flames forked around Finn's body and didn't touch him. When the Lich stopped his flames and saw this he actually looked terrified, he pointed at Finn,

"You… you are the Vir Fortis!" The Lich lost his concentration and Finn was free. Finn ran up the stairs that were behind the Lich and jumped on top of his head. Finn took off his sweater and shoved part of it through the Lich's eyes. Finn pulled on the sleeves that stuck out through the Lich's eyes.

The Lich had gotten over his shock and started thrashing his head around to get the boy off. The Lich realized that if this boy is truly the one from the prophecy then he could not win this day, he was not ready. The Lich thought about Matt and decided that his plan would have to take place another day. He cast his mind spell and undid what he did to Matt. After that the Lich turned himself back into the black ooze.

Finn fell off the Lich's head to the ground and the Lich slithered away through the cracks off the subway wall.

Meanwhile, when Jake was about to let go of Matt, his tentacles stopped burning. He looked at his friend. Matt had lost the aura around him and was slumped over.

_Five hours later_

Matt's eyes tentatively fluttered open. He had to close them again because of the bright light. He opened them again slowly and saw the white ceiling above him. He sat up and looked around. He could tell from the room that he was in a hospital. He looked to his right and saw his friends. They were both sleeping in their chairs, snoring quietly. Finn had some bandages on him but Jake was a little worse for wear. He had multiple bruises and a black eye,

"Guys?" Matt said quietly, the two stirred and their faces lit up when they saw their friend conscious. They were laughing and smiling with relief,

"You're ok!" Finn said excitedly,

"Dude, were glad to see you're awake." Jake said, Matt rubbed his head,

"What happened exactly?" Matt asked, the two's faces got serious,

"You were possessed by the Lich. He made you fight us." Finn said, Matt remembered now and looked at Jake as he recalled their fight,

"Sorry Jake for doing, well, that." He gestured to all of Jake's body. Jake waved it off,

"It's alright bro, you weren't yourself." Doctor Princess came into the room and smiled when she saw Matt was awake,

"Good you're awake; you had us worried there for a second." She came up to Matt and checked his vitals.

"Everything seems to be normal but you're going to need to stay here overnight so we can be sure." Matt followed the doctor's orders. After another hour, Doctor Princess asked Finn and Jake to leave so Matt could rest.

Later that evening Matt was sleeping soundly in his bed when he heard a familiar whisper,

"Matt…" Matt opened his eyes; he shot up in bed and scanned the room. He didn't see anything,

"Must be my imagination." He went to put his head back down but he heard the whisper again,

"Matt…" He re-opened his eyes and a dark figure was standing at the end of his bed, the figure lifted his head. Matt gasped, it was him but he looked like how he did when he was possessed.

"Wh-who are?" The figure still had a blank expression,

"Perditrix." He answered, Matt's head was then flooded with images.

He saw all of Ooo burning. The dead were scattered everywhere. Undead soldiers marched killing anyone they saw. And at the center of all of this was the Lich laughing maniacally in triumph.

Everything Matt saw terrified him but who he saw standing next to the Lich was the most terrifying thing of all. It was Matt in armor, black as night, holding a flaming sword; Finn and Jake at his feet unmoving.

"You'll kill everyone…" Perditrix whispered in Matt's ear. Matt shot up from his bed and looked around, the images flashed through his head. Matt put his head in his hands and shook it.

"No, no, no." Matt didn't sleep that night. He just sat there feeling so lost and confused. He didn't know what to do.

**Wow… a little bit darker than what I usually write but I liked writing this chapter! So what did you guys think? What do you think will happen to Matt? What is this destiny? What is the prophecy? Leave reviews!**

**Also guys, The next chapter will be the "official" chapter 10 of this story and what I thought I'd do is let you guys decide what you want to read. I'm not being lazy I just thought it would be cool to see what you guys want. Leave a review with an idea by 9/26/2012 and I'll make a poll. Whichever has the most votes will be chapter 10!**

***Restrictions: The answers to this chapter will come later, and I won't do incendium for at three more chapters. (disregard incendium restriction)**

**Otherwise go nuts, it doesn't have to be an episode.**

**Alright see y'all later!**


	11. Gender Swapped!

**What's up guys! Ok so thanks for all of the reviews and follows for the last chapter ****. I thought it was pretty funny how you all were so surprised that I could write something so dark haha!**

**This is chapter 10 and everybody is the opposite gender. That's right! Thanks to Neonimbus, Finn, Jake, and Matt's boing-loings are gone and they are of the feminine persuasion. Oh god, how is this gonna turn out? I have no idea! So let me know at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Gender switch **

_*thump*_

The red Jelly Kindler stuck to the wall on the other side of the room with an arrow through its abdomen. A hooded girl stood where she shot the arrow and her friend Fionna laughed,

"Haha, nice shot Maddie!" Maddie **(Gender swapped Matt) **smiled and nodded,

"I know it was." Maddie was thirteen years old. She has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders that she keeps him a pony tail. She wears a black hoodie and a blue skirt.

"Alright, my turn! Cake, toss me another one." Cake the cat tossed a Jelly Kindler at Fionna. Fionna jumped and round house kicked it to the ceiling. The Jelly Kindler stuck there with the rest of the other Jellys.

"Alright, your turn Maddie." Cake said, Maddie smirked again and started pointed to different parts of the room they were in,

"Ok now I'm going to make the arrow bounce off that wall, then that one, then do a double reverse barrel roll and land there." She pointed to each wall,

"Pffft." Fionna said, "Now you're just showing off." Maddie notched another arrow into her musical-note bow. She stuck one of the jellys on the tip of the arrow and fired. The arrow bounced off one wall and then the other, and as it started to do the barrel roll, Prince Gumball walked into the room carrying a box with more Jellys,

"Hey girls, I brought more"-, the arrow whizzed an inch past his head. The arrow landed where it was supposed too but Gumball jumped and fell back on his rear. Fionna rushed over to him to make sure he was ok.

"Whoops, sorry Gumball, you got in my line of fire." Maddie said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh it's quite alright, no harm done." Fionna helped Gumball. Fionna picked up one of the Jelly's,

"So, what are these things for anyway?"

"Oh these are decorations for my biennial Gumball Ball. Tonight!"

"Ooh, sounds fancy." Maddie said and chuckled as she shot another Jelly to the wall, "By the way I'll fix these holes I made. Here Cake, come help me get the arrows out." Maddie and Cake went to take the arrows out of the Jellys; leaving Gumball and Fionna alone.

"Oh Fionna, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to attend the ball with me tonight?" Fionna's face turned red,

"Really?" Fionna asked hopefully.

"Heck yeah, as my pal!" Fionna's hope's got crushed,

"Oh, right." She said disappointedly, though Gumball didn't notice. While that was happening Maddie was trying to get one of her arrows out of the wall. She had both feet against the wall and pulled.

"Come on, dang it. Come out!" Maddie said frustrated. Just then, Cake's tail started to frizz up.

"Whoa, Maddie we got trou-"

"Cake, tell me later, I am trying to get this dang arrow out of the wall." Storm clouds started to form outside of the castle. Cake and Fionna noticed and ran outside to the balcony. The Ice Queen came out of the clouds cackling and with ice sparks coming out of her hands.

"Ice Queen!"

"Prince Gumball shall be mine!" The Ice Queen shot rays of ice bolts at the two heroes.

"Back inside." Fionna said and she and Cake got inside as the ice bolts created a glacier where they were. The glacier crashed through the wall and the shockwave shook the arrow out of the wall and Maddie she fell on her back,

"Haha! Got it, wait what's going on?" She saw the Ice Queen attacking her friends, "Ice Queen!" Maddie got her bow out. She got one of her rag tipped arrows out, notched it into her bow, and took out her zippo lighter but it wouldn't light.

"Oh come on, work." She kept flicking the igniter but it wouldn't take.

The Ice Queen slid down the glacier cackling,

"Out of my way tomboy!" She yelled to Fionna. Fionna got in a ready fighting stance and asked,

"Ice Queen, why are you always predatoring on dudes?" The Ice Queen's haughty look

"Oh like you can talk! You're always hogging all the babes and ice blocking my game." Gumball was disgusted and Fionna was confused,

"Say what?"

"Well not anymore!" The Ice Queen changed into a giant transparent ice beast.

"Ahh! Slush beast!" Gumball exclaimed. The slush beast blew past Fionna and Cake and tackled Gumball to the wall and pinned him there. Fionna and Cake quickly went to the rescue,

"Cake, Morning-star mode."

"Ok Fi!" The Cake turned into a giant Morning-star mace. She got into Fionna's hands and Fionna brought her down on the Ice Queen's beast form. The beast burst and ice and snow went all over the place, covering the area of the room they were in in white and in a slight mist. Maddie finally got the lighter to work and ignited the arrow. She aimed the arrow around,

"Alright Ice Queen, time to…" She looked around and saw the fight was already over, she grunted with frustration, "Are you kidding me?" She unnotched the arrow and threw it to the ground and stomped the flame out.

Fionna and Cake were spluttering and wiping the snow out of their eyes. Maddie ran over to her friends,

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Maddie asked worriedly,

"Yeah, we're fine. Wait where's Gumball?" Fionna asked.

Gumball walked out of the mist, covered in snow.

"You saved me from the Ice Queen! Thank you." He smiled and said,

"No problem, is she gone?" Fionna asked,

"She must have fled," He looked at Fionna, "Fionna, you're so strong. And you look so beautiful in the snow," Fionna's faced turned a deep shade of red, "What are you doing later?"

"I was, uh, just going to go home."

"Come with me, let's go out." He said,

"Go…out?" Before Fionna could say anything else, Maddie and Cake covered her mouth and both said at the same time,

"She'd love to!"

"Wonderful! Meet me in the castle gardens in an hour." Fionna tried to say something again but Maddie and Cake kept their hands over her mouth,

"Don't worry she'll be there." They exit the castle and a little bit later in the tree-house, Maddie and Cake were debating with Fionna if this was, in fact, a date that Gumball just asked her out on. Maddie was sitting on the couch with her legs resting on the coffee table and arms resting behind her head. Cake was sitting next to her and trying to convince Fionna.

"It's a date girl, I'm telling you!" Cake said,

"No it's not, I'm sure he meant he just wanted to hang out." Fionna denied,

"Shut up girl, he's into you!" Cake persisted,

"No, he just thinks of me as one of his guy friends." Fionna said downtrodden. Maddie then pulled a tape recorder out of her jacket pocket and presses the play button,

"Fionna you're so strong and you look so beautiful in the snow." Maddie presses fast forward, "Let's go out." Presses rewind, "Beautiful in the snow (forward) let's go out. (Rewind) Beautiful in the-"

"Alright I get it!" Fionna interrupted. Maddie pressed the stop button and put the recorder back in her pocket.

"Wait, why were you recording the conversation anyway?" Fionna asked, Maddie shrugged her shoulders,

"I don't know, seemed like a good thing to record for a future argument." Fionna gave her a weird look,

"Uh ok. Anyway... he only thinks of me as a friend." Cake smiled encouragingly,

"Well, that could change after tonight. We'll have fun."

"If it's a date then why are the two of you coming?"

"I'm coming along to help you Fi." Cake said. Fionna looked at Maddie when she didn't say anything. Maddie shrugged her shoulders again.

"I have nothing else to do. So I'll be the third wheel or well, technically the fourth wheel; which would actually be better than only having three wheels. Hmm, I need to think about this for a second." She said and started to get deep into thought. Fionna sighed,

"Alright fine, let's go then."

"Oh wait, I'm bringing my dulcimer." Cake said, Fionna groaned, "Don't be like that, it's a conversation starter." Cake strapped the large instrument to her back and the three girls left the tree house.

They arrived at the Candy Kingdom palace at around the time Gumball said to meet. When they were almost to the meeting spot, Fionna started having second thoughts about this,

"I changed my mind, let's just go." Fionna started to turn around but Maddie put her hand on Fionna's back,

"Oh no you don't, we know how long you've been waiting for this."

"No retreat girl." Cake reinforced, Fionna submitted and Gumball came out of the palace right on schedule.

"Hello Fionna," He greeted, "I see you brought Cake and Maddie."

"That's cool, right?" Fionna asked nervously,

He smiled and said "Only if it's cool that I brought Lord Monochromicorn." **(A/N When I talk about this guy I'm just going to type "Lord M" Because it was hard enough remembering how to spell his name the first time.) **Lord M landed on the ground and Cake said flirtatiously,

"How you doing gorgeous?" Lord M stomped something in Morse code and Cake's tail poofed up. Gumball remembered something,

"Oh, and girls, please accept these gifts." He pulled out flowers, some arrows, and a bag. Fionna blushed again,

"You don't need to…"

"Nonsense," He hands Cake the bag, "For Cake, a bag of catnip, Lord M picked them himself." Cake's eyes went wide,

"Sweet babies!" She tapped the bag against her head. Gumball then gave the bouquet of flowers to Fionna,

"And for you Fionna, a bouquet of posies." Fionna smiled unsurely as she wasn't much of a flower person,

"Oh they're…" Gumball grinned,

"There's a surprise in the center!" Fionna reached into the center and pulled out a pink crystal which grew and became a sword. Fionna's face lit up,

"A crystal sword! I'm all about swords!"

"I know you are; I pay attention to things I see you being all about." Fionna blushed and gave him an awkward punch on the shoulder.

"Thanks, dude." Maddie tapped Fionna on the side and raised her eye brows knowingly at her. Fionna gave her a stink eye and Maddie gave a cheeky grin. Gumball then went and gave Maddie the arrows in his hand.

"For little ole' me, aww, you shouldn't have."

"They're magical arrows. Take one out and say "Fire"." Gumball instructed. Maddie took one of the arrows out,

"Fire." The tip of the arrow lit up with a golden flame.

"So we don't have any more mishaps with your lighter like earlier." Gumball said and chuckled,

"Hardee har, you're so funny." She then smiled, "Thank you for the arrows Gumball. I'll shoot one now." Maddie reached for her bow but it wasn't around her,

"Oh shoot, I must've forgotten my bow in the palace. I'll go get it."

"I was hoping to leave now if you don't mind." Gumball said,

"Just go ahead of me then, I'll catch up later."

Maddie started walking away and Fionna discretely grabbed the sleeve of Maddie's hoodie and mouthed "Please don't go." Maddie mentally laughed to herself, her friend, the hero girl Fionna, who was never afraid of anything, was afraid of a date with a boy.

"It's alright Fionna; you guys go and have fun." Maddie whispered. Maddie went inside the castle and the group of four left for Gumball and Fionna's Date slash just buddy, buddy hang out time.

A few minutes later, the four are going through the grasslands. Fionna was riding on Cake and Gumball was riding on Lord M.

"Psst Fionna," Cake whispered, "Tell Gumball he's hot." Fionna's face turned bright red,

"What?! No!"

"Guys like to hear that they're hot." Cake insisted vehemently, Fionna was about to say more but Gumball cut in,

"Fionna."

"What's up?"

"How about a race?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun!"

"Alright, how about to Marmellowy Mweadows?"

"Ok, but I'm going to kick your butt! Not that I'm thinking about butts." Fionna said.

"Then let's be off!" The Lord M and Cake sprinted toward the Mweadows. Meanwhile Maddie was sitting in the middle of a torn apart ball room trying to figure out where she put her bow. Peppermint Maid came into the ball room with a tray of tea.

"Miss Maddie, I brought you some- Oh my glob!" Peppermint Maid dropped the tray and tea was spilled all over the floor, "What happened in here?" Maddie looked up,

"I looked and looked and I can't find my bow anywhere!" Peppermint looked around and then her gaze stopped on a wall,

"Is that it over there?" She pointed. Maddie looked over and it definitely was her weapon,

"Yeah!" Maddie ran and picked it up, she put the bow around her torso and was about to leave when Peppermint Maid stepped in front of her with a broom and dustpan.

"Oh no! You are not leaving until this ball is as it was before you destroyed it." Maddie looked around at the damage and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment,

"Yeesh, sorry, I didn't realize I did such a number on the room. Don't worry, I'll clean it." Peppermint Maid gave her the broom and dustpan. Maddie gave a mock salute and when Peppermint left Maddie started cleaning and wondered how Fionna's date was going.

Lord M and Cake ended the race to the Mweadows with a tie. Gumball and Fionna jumped off their friends breathless,

"Good race Fionna." Gumball panted,

"Yeah." Fionna panted as well, Lord M and Cake glared at them,

"Why are y'all panting if we're the ones running?" Gumball stood up straight and hummed. He walked over to a spot in the Mweadows and jumped in.

"Gumball!" Fionna yelled and jumped in after him. They came up a few seconds later with Fionna holding Gumball bridal style and Gumball was holding a pink crystal skull.

"Are you alright Gumball?" Fionna asked concerned,

"I'm quite alright, I just saw this crystal pygmy skull and it reminded me of how your eyes sparkle." Fionna blushed and grinned at Gumball.

Meanwhile, at the Candy Palace,

"Come on! Alright just a little more, a little more aaaaaand got it!" The picture in the ballroom was leveled and the rest of the ballroom was cleaned and repaired.

"Nice! That only took me about… an hour. Yeesh, Fionna and Cake are probably going to be heading home soon. Dang, I really wanted to be there on Fionna's date." She grabbed her stuff and was walking out of the ballroom. She stopped when she stepped in a puddle of water.

"What?" She looked over and it was coming from underneath a door. Maddie opened the door to a spiral staircase. The water was running down the steps. Maddie carefully walked up the steps and came to another door.

"Wait, isn't this Gumball's room?" She looked down and the water was definitely coming from underneath the door.

"He must have left the sink on or something." Maddie turned the knob and tried to open the door. The door was locked.

"Hmm, let's see." Maddie pulled her quiver around to her front and rooted around in it,

"Let's see… boxing glove arrow? No. Fire arrow? No. Stink bomb arrow? No. Catnip arrow, no but will probably mess with Cake later. It's gotta be here some- ah here it is!" She pulled the dynamite arrow out of her quiver and grinned devilishly. She was about to light it when she remembered the grief she got from Fionna the last time she used dynamite to open a locked door. Let's just say it was the bathroom door when no one was in there and... It was a very messy ending. Maddie shuddered and gagged to herself from the memory and put the arrow back. She'd have to do this the hard way.

She walked back a few steps and she kicked the door. The door gave way after about three kicks. Maddie walked into the room. She looked around and couldn't believe there could be so much pink in a boy's bedroom. Maddie moved forward and heard a squishing sound. She looked down and saw the floor was wet where she was. She looked up and yelped in surprised.

On the ceiling was a giant icicle and Gumball was frozen inside it.

"Gumball?" Before Maddie could do anything she was knocked out.

The fake Gumball, Fionna, and Cake were riding Lord M. The fake Gumball then says,

"Fionna there's something I want to tell you,

_I feel like nothing was real until I met you._

"_Oh my glob! Is he singing_?" Fionna thought,

_I feel like we connect, and I really get you._

Cake lit up and pulled out her dulcimer and played a few strings.

_If I said, "You're a beautiful girl," would it upset you?_

Fionna blushed, "_Oh man, he is_!"She thought

_Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it. _

She looked up to see a bunch of evil creatures flying towards them. She took out her crystal sword and when they got close she sliced them but when she did the creatures erupted in a beautiful display of fireworks.

_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_Your fist has touched my heart._

_Oh, Oh, Fionna._

_I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart. _

She looked at Gumball and smiled, "_He does like me._" She thought. She then sang the last part of the song with him.

_"Prince Gumball" and Fionna: I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart_

Lord M flew low to the ground and dropped the fake Gumball and Fionna to the grassy plain below. Both Fionna and "Gumball" were both laughing,

"Oh man that was, like, the dumbest thing ever." Fionna said. Lord M and Cake were hovering above,

"See you back at the tree house!" Cake winked. Fionna blushed and Lord M and Cake flew away.

Maddie woke up in a dark cell. She felt the knot on the back of her and winced,

"Jeez, where am I?" She asked herself, the memory of finding Gumball frozen flooded her mind, "Oh man, I need to get out of here." Just then there was a noise outside of the cell. Maddie stood up and walked over to cell's door window. She looked around but didn't see anyone,

"Wenk, wenk." Maddie looked down and saw the Ice Queen's penguin, Gunter.

"_Gunter?" _Maddie thought to herself, Maddie then came to a realization, "_That explains it! The Ice Queen must have frozen Gumball and is disguised as him. That means Fionna and Cake are alone with the Ice Queen. I have to get out of here and warn them."_ Maddie was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something smash, she looked out again and saw Gunter was breaking bottles. Gunter threw down the last bottle near him and started throwing a tantrum.

Maddie got an idea,

"Hey Gunter." The penguin kept throwing his tantrum, "I have a bottle in here." The penguin quieted down and looked at Maddie, "Yeah, just unlock the cell and I'll give it to you." Gunter pulled a ring of keys out of nowhere and hopped up to the locked and unlocked the door. The door swung open and Gunter waddled into the cell. Maddie ran behind Gunter and kicked him into the cell. Maddie slammed the cell door shut behind her and ran out of the dungeon.

It was nighttime and Fionna and "Gumball" were lying down on the grass, laughing.

"Well I guess you could wear your pants as a shirt if you really needed to." Fionna said, "Gumball" laughed,

"Ok, now you ask me something." Fionna turned her head to him and hesitated before asking,

"Um, is this a date?" "Gumball" chuckled and stood up.

"Fionna, come to the ball with me." He asked, Fionna was cautious,

"As your pal?" "Gumball" smiled,

"No, as my…girlfriend."

Maddie ran into the house to find Cake sitting on the couch playing B-MO. Maddie was sweating and panting. She had looked all over the place and couldn't find her friends, so she had assumed to come to the tree house, luckily, she assumed right.

"Cake! You're ok, where's Fionna?"

"She's still on her date with-"Fionna burst into room and was ecstatic,

"It was a date! There was singing and junk!"

"I know girl, I was there for that part." Cake said, just as happy,

"Aww, he sang to you? Wait, wait, Fionna I have to tell you something!" Fionna was too jubilant to hear her,

"He asked me to go to the ball, as his girlfriend!" Maddie was just about to yell that Gumball was the Ice Queen before Fionna had said that. It broke Maddie's heart to have to tell her the truth but…

"Fionna, listen, the Gumball that was with you, wasn't really Gumball. It was the Ice Queen." Maddie sadly said. Cake gasped and Fionna's happiness tanked and her smile disappeared,

"Wh-what?" Was all Fionna could say,

"I'm so sorry Fionna, but it's true. I found the real Gumball frozen in the palace. I got locked up by the Ice Queen's penguins but broke out. I'm so sorry Fi." Fionna's face was still blank,

"I should have known. Gumball would never have done any of that stuff." Maddie put a hand on Fionna's shoulder,

"Yes, he would have. You're an awesome girl Fionna. I know you're sad right now, but I think it's time for a little revenge on the Ice Queen, don't you think?" Fionna looked up at Maddie and smiled,

"Alright let's do this then."

The three girls arrived at the Candy palace at 7:00. Fionna was wearing a white dress and Maddie a black dress.

"Ok, so we all know the plan, right?" Maddie asked, Fionna nodded,

"Yeah, I'll lure the Ice Queen away from the party and then we'll kick the snot out of her."

Fionna peeked past the curtain to the party and spotted "Gumball" speaking to one of the guests. Pure rage bubbled in Fionna. She hid this feeling well, knowing that the Ice Queen couldn't know they knew her plan. "Gumball" looked over where Fionna was and gave a small smile. "Gumball" walked over to Fionna,

"Hello Fionna, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Fionna suppressed an angry outburst and just smiled,

"Thank you, Ic- Gumball."

"Fionna there's something I would like to show you. Can you follow me please?" Fionna surprised, she thought it would be impossible to get the Ice Queen alone.

"Sure." Fionna and Gumball left.

"Guess I got all dolled up for nothing," Maddie said then chuckled, "Come on Cake, let's go."

Maddie and Cake tailed behind "Gumball" and Fionna. They arrived at the door to Gumball's bedroom and entered. Fionna walked into the room. Gumball locked the door behind them. Fionna stepped in a puddle of water and looked up. She gasped when she saw it was the real Gumball frozen in a big block of ice.

"Gumball!" Fionna exclaimed. Behind her "Gumball" took off his skin to reveal the cackling Ice Queen.

"I've got you now Fionna!" Ice Queen taunted, "I can't believe how easy it was to fool you into thinking that Gumball actually liked you."

Fionna felt the familiar rage boil in her blood. She took out the crystal sword from her purse and was in an attack stance. The Ice Queen cackled again when the sword melded over Fionna's hands. The Ice Queen was about the shoot ice rays at Fionna when Cake and Maddie burst into the room. Maddie had her bow out and took out one of the fire arrows the Ice Queen gave her earlier.

"Alright, Ice Queen, time to melt! Fire!" The tip of the arrow lit on fire, but when Maddie was about to shoot it, the arrow blew up in her face and sent her and Cake flying back.

"Another one of my booby traps." The Ice Queen taunted again. The Ice Queen turned around to finish off Fionna but saw that she had broken her crystal bonds. Fionna leaped at the Ice Queen and punched her in the face.

"That's for hurting my friends," She then kicked the crown from the Ice Queens head and brought her foot down on her head, "And that's for messing with my heart guts." With her powers gone, the Ice Queen fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Maddie and Cake recovered and went over to their friend who had just freed Prince Gumball. The Prince was very grateful and saw Fionna in a new light,

"Fionna," Prince Gumball said, "You're…amazing. We should meet up, for a real date." Fionna was tempted but instead she said,

"No way, man. Not interested." She gave a thoughtful sigh, "I think the reason I got all these guy-friends and no boyfriend is because I don't really want to date any of them. I don't need feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am. And I'll know what I want when and if it ever comes along. But there is one guy I would do anything to date. Wiseguy1107."

"Say what!" Gumball shouted, Maddie came in and added,

"Yeah Wiseguy's the real deal!"

"Wiseguy's the coolest and hottest guy ever and I can't wait to marry him!" Fionna said, the scene changes to a tall boy at about the age of 17 wearing a camouflaged BDU jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, sitting in a swirly chair typing on a computer.

"And…done!" Wiseguy said and turns around to his guests. "So what did you guys think of this chapter?" Finn, Jake, and Matt are hogtied on the floor reading from some scripts,

"Um…" Matt started to say, Wiseguy pulled out a baseball bat,

"I asked, what'd you think?"

"It was good, it was good!" Matt exclaimed,

"Oh that's fantastic, ok you guys can go back now." Wiseguy pressed a button on his computer and the three adventurers were transported back to Ooo. Wiseguy turns toward the readers,

"So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope it turned out good. I'll admit this was definitely a tough one to write but I got it out. I tried and tried to think of an original gender swap but I couldn't think of any relevant adventure that would require them to lose their boing- loings. If you didn't enjoy it, I'll do better next time. Oh and don't worry, Finn, Jake, and Matt, are fine. They'll have absolutely no memory of this. Alright so leave me a review if you would and I'll see y'all next time. Thanks for reading."


	12. Chapter title inside: Chapter 11

**Hey, what's up you guys? I'm back with another installment of "Adventure Time in Another Dimension-sion-sion-sion….." You like my echo effect? Alright so enough fooling around but first,**

**I have reached 5,000 views! Milestone! I'm so happy and excited and… another word that means hap- Ecstatic! That's it! I'm so happy, excited, and ecstatic! I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far and been great supporters.**

**Chapter 11: Right and wrong isn't always black and white**

"Oh,"

"My,"

"Glob." Matt, Jake and Finn said respectively.

Their eyes moved up the gigantic and very ornate mansion. There was a big iron fence that surrounded the house with gold encrusted pikes and the house itself was made of marble. The three adventurers walked up to the gate and were stopped by an old, blue skinned, man dressed in a tuxedo with a hook nose and receding hairline.

"Good morrow. I am Jeeves, servant to Lord Winston. May I ask what your business here is today?"

"Hi Jeeves, we got a message from Lord Winston asking for our help with something." Finn said,

"Ah yes, masters Finn, Jake, and Matthew, my lord has been impatiently waiting your arrival. Come." Jeeves opened the gate and the boys walked in. The boys got a better look past the gate and they were in awe again. There was a large splendid garden with marble statues and ponds with fountains inside fountains.

"Man," Matt said, "This is like all of the houses in my old neighborhood combined but multiplied by ten and dipped in filthy stinkin' rich sauce!"

"Really?" Finn asked,

"Oh yeah, there was a lot of rich people in California, mostly celebrities and business people."

"Wow, cool." The group of four entered the mansion through a large golden door. They were standing in a large lobby with more gold and obviously expensive paintings.

"I will go fetch Lord Winston, one moment please." The three were left in the lobby,

"So I wonder what he needs our help with." Matt said, Finn and Jake shrugged,

"I have no idea," Jake said, "He didn't say in the note." Another large door opened and the fattest man the three boys had ever seen in their lives waddled into the room followed by Jeeves. He was blue skinned as well and was middle aged. He wore a red silk robe and puffy shoulder pads. He looked angry

"Finally! I have been waiting for hours for you three. I expected you here as soon as you got my message." The three adventurers did not appreciate that,

"Lord Winston, sir, we got your message a few hours ago but we had to stop to help-" Finn started to say but was interrupted by Lord Winston

"I don't care for your excuses! When I tell people to come to me they do it without stopping." Finn, Jake, and Matt were angry,

"Alright man, did you just invite us here to yell at us? If so, we can leave." Finn said, Winston was still steaming but he stopped the verbal abuse,

"You don't need to leave; I do need your help with an important task. Some insolent thieving trash has been raiding my gold caravans. With every day that passes, I lose more money."

"How long has this been going on?" Finn asked,

"For about a month, we increase security but they still manage to get away with all of the gold. I have heard of your reputations, you are the best heroes in the land who help those who have been wronged. Well I need yours."

"Alright Lord Winston, we'll help you and get your gold back. Do you know where we should start?" Winston smirked,

"Excellent, we are sending out another caravan with my best man guarding it. With your help, hopefully we can catch these thieves. Jeeves, tell the men to prepare to leave."

"Yes, my lord. Come with me young masters."

About an hour later, the three boys were sitting on top of the third wagon in a caravan of five. There were about thirty armor clad blue men sitting on top of the wagons as well as walking along the sides, holding spears, halberds, and greatswords.

Matt was sitting on top of the wagon, rooting through his quiver,

"So guys, I'm trying to think of what arrows I should use. I'm thinking that I'll use boxing glove arrows, with smoke arrows, and… what the heck?" He pulled out an arrow with a pouch tied to it, "What is this, catnip? That's weird." He threw the arrow off the wagon; he pulled out his favorite and rarest one to use "Oh and dynamite arrow as back-up."

Finn was checking out his sword,

"We've been out here for forty-five minutes now, where are those thieves?"

"I have no idea," Jake said as he lying on his back looking at the clouds, "That cloud kind of looks like a thief, does that count?"

Finn and Matt stopped what they were doing and just looked at him,

"You're kidding right?" Matt asked, Jake didn't say anything and they dropped the subject. The boys were lying down, bored on the wagon for another hour until the wagon caravan stopped moving. The three adventurers shot up,

"Hey driver, what's going on?" Matt asked, the armor clad driver was bewildered,

"I'm not sure sir. I can't see anything from here." The three adventurers looked at each other and hopped off the wagon. Matt got his musical-note bow and notched a boxing glove arrow to it. Finn got out his sword and the boys went to investigate.

They got to the front of the caravan and saw a cloaked figure in the middle of the road picking up apples from a dropped basket. The guards didn't do anything but raise their weapons. The boys looked at each other,

"What do you think?" Finn asked, Matt and Jake shrugged

"I don't know." Matt said, "I'll go check it out." Matt volunteered.

"Ok we've got you back." Jake said, Matt held his bow and arrow down and walked cautiously to the figure.

The stranger was muttering something hysterically and trying to pick everything up. Matt looked back at his friends for a moment. He looked back at the stranger,

"Um, excuse me, do you need some help?" The figure stopped what they were doing and turned their head towards Matt but Matt could only see part of a pointy, red beard sticking out.

"Oh yes kid, I could use you help. Pick up some of those apples would you?" Matt relaxed and held his hand up to his friends and the guards. They all lowered their weapons. Matt put his arrow back in his quiver and put his bow on the ground. Matt picked up the apples and after a minute, handed them to the stranger. The stranger stood up and stood at least two heads taller than Matt.

"Thank you kid. Oh and can you help me with one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"Come closer." Matt took a step forward, "I need you to… stay on the ground while I steal all of Lord Winston's gold." Matt's eyes widened,

"Say what?!" The stranger pulled the brim of Matt's hood down over his face and hopped over Matt. Matt hit the ground with a thud and his vision blurred for a second.

Finn and Jake tried to run to their friend to help him but they and the guards were immediately set upon by the thieves.

"Ambush!" Finn yelled. Some of the thieves jumped out of the bushes and some swung from ropes onto the roof of the wagons. The thieves pulled out curved daggers and swords. There were about ten of them. The thieves were wearing eye masks to cover their blue faces but no armor, just regular, green clothes that provided them the ability to move around quickly. This put the guards at a disadvantage in their heavy armor however. The guards charged at the thieves.

The thieves didn't have to do much more than side-step out of the way and put their feet out and trip them. Finn and Jake ran to help the guards,

Finn punched one of the thieves as he charged at Finn. The thief fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Jake elongated his arms and whipped three of the thieves to one of the wagons. The thieves had no idea what to do here, they thought this would be easy as always but it wasn't. But they fought the seemingly unstoppable boy and his dog because they knew they had too.

The figure was fighting Matt and having an easy time of it. Matt tried to punch the thief in the face but the thief dodged and flipped him over on his back. Matt arched his back in pain. He got back up and tried to roundhouse kick the thief. The thief grabbed Matt's leg and pushed him over to the ground again,

"Come on kid, stay down. You're just doing your job and I respect that, but I need that gold." Matt tried to get another punch on him. The thief just grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. "Aren't you getting tired of this?" Matt struggled to get out of the iron grip,

"Nope, I'm just getting warmed up." The thief sighed and pushed him to the ground again. Matt was about to get up again but heard the notching of an arrow and felt the tip pointed at his head. Matt looked over and saw the thief holding a large wooden bow with an arrow notched,

"Alright kid, stand up nice and slow." Matt stood up with his hands raised,

"Hmm, you're an archer too?" Matt asked nonchalantly, though, to be honest, he was mentally wetting himself.

"Yeah, now tell your friends to lay down their weapons." Matt stood their defiantly,

"Kid," The thief said calmly, "I don't want to do this, but we need that gold. Just tell them to put down their weapons." Matt sighed and yelled over to his friends,

"Hey guys!" Finn and Jake stopped fighting and looked over at Matt. Their eyes went wide when they saw the situation he was in. "I'm in a bit of a tight spot, can you out your weapons down so he'll let me go?" All of the defenders that were still left standing dropped their weapons. The thieves aimed their weapons at the guards and adventurers. They herded them away from the caravan and five of the thieves took control of the wagons.

One of the thieves went over to the thief holding Matt hostage,

"We're ready to go Robin." The thief, now known as Robin, nodded to the thief and looked back at Matt.

"Ok kid, you're coming with us, we'll let you go when we get far enough away. You understand?" Matt stared daggers at Robin but nodded. "Ok, now go to the wagons." Matt kept his hands up and walked to the wagons.

He looked over at the concerned faces of Finn and Jake. He sighed and got on one of the wagons. Robin then said to his cohorts,

"Alright boys, lets load up." The thieves got on the wagons and they were off. "Don't follow us!" he yelled back at Finn and Jake when they tried to run after them. Finn and Jake grunted in frustration but stayed where they were.

After about half an hour, Matt's arms were getting tired,

"Can I put my arms down now? I won't fight." Robin thought for a second and nodded. Matt put his tired arms down. Robin put his weapon down too.

"So, what are you going to do with all of this gold, huh? Buy a giant mansion? Buy a golden bow? What?" Matt asked. Robin sighed and shook his head,

"No, we're not doing any of that." Matt was surprised,

"What are you doing with it then?"

"We're giving it to the poor!" Robin said proudly Matt furrowed his brow,

"Giving it to the poor?" Robin nodded,

"Yes. You see, five years ago, Lord Winston moved here and his trading company has completely destroyed our village's economy. Families go hungry while Lord Winston eats enough in one sitting to feed five. We've been stealing from the nobles who pass through here to feed our families. Luckily for us, Lord Winston's caravans have been coming by recently."

"So you guys steal from the rich and give to the poor of your village. That sounds familiar." Robin nodded and took a satchel from underneath his cloak. He pulled out a book and gave it to Matt. Matt took it and read the title of the book.

"Robin Hood? Oh I love this story." Matt said with a small smile,

"That's where I got the idea. I even changed my name to Robin, in honor of this man." Matt actually felt a level of respect for Robin. A thought popped into his head. He knew Finn and Jake wouldn't approve but he knew he wanted to do it. Matt sighed,

"Does your band of thieves have room for one more?"

Finn and Jake were angry with themselves. They both knew they should have gone after Matt but they also knew the thief had him at arrow point. After an hour of waiting, Finn and Jake saw Matt coming back to them from down the road. They ran over to him,

"Are you ok Matt?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm fine guys. He just needed me in captivity until he could get away." Matt said. Finn and Jake sighed in relief,

"That's good." Finn said, "Ugh, I really don't want to go tell Lord "Jerkston" that we lost his gold."

"I know," Jake said, "But we might as well go and get it over with." Finn and Matt groaned.

One hour later,

"YOU WHAT!" Lord Winston screamed at the three adventurers. They really weren't scared of this guy, so his yelling wasn't affecting them much. It still made them mad,

"We lost your gold!" Matt yelled back. Lord Winston was red faced and furious.

"I trusted you three to keep my treasure safe and capture those thieves. You couldn't do that right. I'm starting to think you don't live up to your reputations." Finn was outraged,

"Hey! We're awesome heroes. And we'll prove it! We'll track those thieves down and get back every cent." Lord Winston smirked,

"Very good. Then go!" Finn, Jake, and Matt exited the mansion.

"So we're really going to help that jerk?" Matt asked,

"I don't like him either but it's the principle." Finn said. Matt looked at the setting sun.

"Maybe we should start looking for them tomorrow then. It's getting dark." Finn and Jake nodded,

"Yeah, you're right, let's go home." Matt couldn't go home. He had to be at the rendezvous point in 30 minutes. Though he couldn't just out and say that to Finn and Jake.

"Um, actually guys I need to go to… the Tree Kingdom for the night." Matt said.

"What? Why?" Jake asked. Matt tried to think of an excuse,

"Magnolia needs my help with these plants… that…only bloom at night. Very crucial to this …medicine she's working on." He chuckled nervously. Jake was suspicious,

"You're not doing tier 15 are you? I told you to stay away from that!" Matt's face turned red and his eyes went wide.

"What? No!" He shrieked, "She really just needs my help." He exclaimed. Jake laughed,

"It's OK man; I'm just messing with you. Go. We'll see you tomorrow." The three adventurers parted ways.

Later that night, Matt had made it to the clearing where he needed to meet Robin. Matt waited for an hour. He looked at his watch,

"I knew this was a bad idea." He said to himself. He started to leave when an arrow landed in front of him. Ten figures then swarmed out of the trees and bushes around Matt.

One figure swung his fist at Matt and he dodged. Matt grabbed the guy's arm and used the figure's weight to throw him to the ground. Three of the figures charged at Matt and he roundhouse kicked them to the ground. The remaining figures dog piled him. Matt struggled to get up. Finally, a voice called out for them to stop. The figures stopped and move away from Matt. Robin came forward and clapped,

"Very good Matt! Well, it was until you fell to the ground and got the stuffing beat out of you." He chuckled. Matt grunted as he got up and rubbed the sore spots on his body.

"What the heck Robin? I came here to help, not get beat up."

"I apologize. We've done this with everybody. We've all had to go through it." Matt grunted,

"If it makes you feel better, you are officially part of the Ooo Bandit League." The thieves all whooped and cheered for their new comrade. Matt smiled to himself.

The next morning in the tree house,

"Matt! What on Glob's great earth happened to you?" Jake asked. Matt had bruises all over his face.

"Oh uh, I fell down some stairs." Matt said,

"What's that fist mark?" Jake pointed to a fist shaped mark on Matt's face.

"I fell down some stairs… and hit a new statue of the king. He has his fist out. It's supposed to make him look cool but it's a lawsuit waiting to happen I tried to tell him." Jake was unconvinced. Matt looked at his watch,

"Oh look at the time. I need to go and help Magnolia smash some…stuff." Matt ran out of the tree house. Finn and Jake were unconvinced that their friend was really seeing his girlfriend.

"I think Matt's up to something." Jake said.

"I think so too. But how do we prove it?" Finn asked.

"We'll go to the Forest Kingdom and see if he's really there." Jake said, "If he's not, then we'll question him when he comes back." The two finished eating their breakfast and left for the Forest Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Matt had met up with the bandits in the same place they had all fought the day before. Robin was debriefing Matt.

"Ok, so Lord Branson's caravan is coming through here. There are six wagons and about twenty guards. Less than yesterday but better trained. Matt, you will create a distraction. When we are in position, we'll commence the attack."

"Alright, what should I do for a distraction?" Matt asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know. Improvise. You've got five minutes." Robin went off to join his bandits in the preparations. Matt sighed,

"Thanks a lot Robin." Matt went to the side of the road and prepped himself. When the caravan came into sight, he started crying. The caravan stopped and three of the guards came up to him.

"Little boy? Why are you crying?" One of the guards asked. Matt looked up at him with tears in his eyes,

"I can't find my parents." He said. The guard knelt down to him and tried to console him.

Robin had gotten his men ready and was watching Matt.

"I've got to admit. He's pretty good." Robin said to his right hand man.

"He sure is." Little Jim said, "I think more guards are going over there." He saw five more guards go over to Matt. Robin smirked.

"Let's get to work."

Matt was still keeping on the waterworks while the guards were trying to help him.

"Ok, do you know what direction they went in?" One of the guards asked. Matt sniffled,

"I think they went…that way." Matt punched the guy in the face and knocked him out. The guards were stunned. The thieves then descended on the caravan. The guards in front of Matt tried to run and help their friends but Matt jumped in front of them. They lowered their spears at Matt.

Just then, an arrow stuck into the ground in front of Matt and the guards. Matt saw the cylinder on the arrow and wrapped his hood around his mouth. Smoke burst out from the arrow and caused all of the guards to start coughing.

Robin jumped next to Matt. The two looked at each other and charged at the guards. Matt kicked one in the face and took his spear. Matt then swung the blunt end around and knocked out two more. Robin punched of the guards in the face. The last three guards surrounded and stabbed at Robin. Robin ducked and the spears hit the three guards in the chest armor. They all fell to the ground winded.

Matt looked around at the enemy on the ground, panting. Robin came up behind him and pat him on the back.

"Great job Matt. It seems the day is ours!" Robin said. It was true. The caravan was quickly overwhelmed by the other thieves and the wagons were theirs.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself. So what do we do now? Take a hostage to cover our escape?" Matt gave him a cheeky grin. Robin chuckled.

"No nothing like that. We'll take the gold and we'll distribute it. But first we celebrate." He then turned to his thieves, "Drinks are on me boys!" The group cheered.

Finn and Jake arrived at the Forest Kingdom. They found Tree Princess working in the hospital looking at some charts.

"Tree Princess." Jake said. Magnolia turned around to face them. She smiled and said,

"Finn and Jake! This is a nice surprise, what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Matt." Jake said. Magnolia was confused

"He's not here. Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah he's fine." Jake lied, "We saw him this morning but he ran off before telling us where he was going."

"Ok then." She said. A nurse came up to her,

"Milady we need you in the east wing." The nurse said.

"Alright, I'm coming. Sorry boys I need to go. I hope you find Matt." Magnolia left and the two adventurers exited the hospital.

"Where is he?" Finn asked. Jake shook his head,

"I don't know. He lied to us about where he was. I hope he's not in trouble.

In the candy tavern, Matt clanked his mug of soda with the thieves' mugs. Robin stood up,

"Men, I'd like to make a toast. To our newest recruit Matt. He did great today and we brought in enough gold to keep all of our families well fed. Matt, let your body be swift and your bounties plentiful."

"Here, here!" The men whooped. They all took a swig of their drinks.

"_That wasn't so bad. And these guys are alright._" Matt thought, "_They're helping the weak by stealing from jerks like Lord Winston and I get to be a part of it._" Matt thought back to Finn and Jake. He knew he couldn't tell them what he had done. They would not approve. But he knew it was the right thing to do. But they would its wrong. Matt sighed and thought to himself.

"_I guess what they say is true. Right and wrong isn't always black and white._"

**Ok…. Definitely did not mean to make this into a two parter chapter. I apologize it took so long, I had A LOT of personal stuff going on. I'll try my best to get the next one out as fast as possible. Please review, I really want your opinions. Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 11 part 2 Title inside

**Hey everybody! Honestly I did not intend to make this into a two part chapter haha. But if I hadn't, the last chapter would have been like, 7000 words or something.**

**Guess what? Matt is going to be in another person's Fic! His name is Barrythehero99 and he is a new author. I'll post when it is posted. Make sure to check that out when you can.**

**By the way guys, Song-fics are a guilty pleasure of mine and one story I like is from Adventuretime104201. It is called "songs in adventure time." It is a story with different songs for different stories. It's pretty good guys go check it out if you get the chance as well. **

**Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my one-shot that I wrote. It is connected to this story and it has to do with the prophecy mentioned in chapter 9.**

**I don't own Robin Hood or Adventure Time. **

**Chapter 11: Right and wrong isn't always black and white part 2**

The afternoon of that same day, Finn and Jake were sitting in the living room of their tree house, trying to figure out what to do about Matt.

"Ok," Finn said, "so he lied to us, that's been established. But what could he be doing?" Jake thought for a second,

"Well, yesterday he came home with a bunch of bruises and a fist mark on his face." Jake said.

"Oh! Maybe he's part of a fight club! You know the number one rule of fight club is never to talk about it." Finn said. Jake shook his head,

"No, Matt's a good fighter but I don't think he has what it takes to join a fight club. Trust me I've done it." Jake said, they both thought for a minute. Jake thought of something, "Maybe he got mugged and decided to go and dish out some street justice."

"That doesn't account for why he wasn't with Tree Princess last night though." Finn countered,

"You're right," Jake grunted with frustration, "This is getting us nowhere. I think I know what we need to do." Finn was wide-eyed,

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, we have to go Good cop, Bad cop on him." Jake said. Finn gasped,

"But we all promised we would never do that on each other; only on evil people."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Finn." Finn nodded solemnly,

"You're right… I call bad cop!" Finn exclaimed.

"Dang it!" Jake said, "I wanted to be bad cop."

"Too bad, I called it." Finn said. They then heard the door downstairs open, "Get ready." Finn and Jake stood at the end of the room as Matt came up the ladder. Matt looked over at his friends and they saw he had more bruises.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Matt asked. He pulled himself up and sat down the couch, which was still his bed.

"Have you gotten any leads on the thieves?" Matt asked nonchalantly. Finn shook his head.

"No we haven't. Where'd you get those bruises? They look new." Matt felt his face.

"Oh, I walked into a door." Matt said. Finn and Jake were unconvinced. "Several doors?"

"Ok Matt we want to ask you something else." Finn then slammed his hands down on the coffee table and Matt jumped in surprise,

"Where were you last night and this morning?" Finn demanded.

"What?" Matt asked in confusion. Jake put a hand on Finn's back.

"Whoa calm down Finn. I'd answer his question Matt. He's nuts." Jake said.

"Yeah, punk." Finn said, "Now answer my question."

Matt looked at both of them. He then realized what they were doing. He got angry and shot up from his seat.

"I know you two aren't trying good cop, bad cop on me." Matt said.

"Uh…" They both said.

"I knew it!" Matt exclaimed, "What the heck guys! We all promised not to do that on each other; only evil people. That's a huge lapse of trust if you think you have to do that on me."

"Just tell us where you were!" Finn said.

"You know what? You'll never know now." Matt said. Matt then stormed out of the tree house. Finn and Jake watched their friend disappear over the hill next to their tree house.

"Finn, I know this is wrong but we need to know what's going on. Something's up with him." Jake said. Finn nodded.

"Can you follow his scent?" Finn asked. Jake sniffed around.

"I think so. Come on. Let's go before he gets too far." The two exited the house and followed Matt.

About an hour later, Matt arrived at the bandit's camp. The thieves were running around the camp doing random chores around the camp. Matt walked to Robin's tent and opened the flap. Robin was looking at some maps when he heard someone open the tent. He turned around.

"Matt! Good to see you kid, but what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until tonight."

"Sorry Robin, I just needed to leave my house. My friends and I had a fight because they were questioning me about where I was." Matt said. Robin frowned.

"Matt, you don't have to help us if it's going to affect your friendship." Matt was confused,

"What are you talking about? I want to help." Robin chuckled,

"I appreciate that kid but I've learned from experience that this life is not worth losing your friends and family over." Matt was confused,

"You're doing this for your friends and families back home aren't you?" Robin looked somber,

"Yes but… they don't know it." Matt was shocked,

"What?"

"They have no idea we're doing this and it has affected our relationships with them. All of the secrets and sneaking out in the middle of the night. It destroyed their trust in us. So we abandoned our village four years ago. We send all of the money we get to them but otherwise we have no interaction with them. We did it to ensure their safety and to keep them well fed." Matt was solemn

"Wow, that's terrible." Robin smiled,

"Not as much as you'd think. I can sleep well at night knowing my little girl and wife have a roof over their heads and food in theirbellies."

"Don't you miss them?" Matt asked.

"Yes, incredibly. That's why I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. This isn't your fight." Matt thought about what he said. He sighed and started to say,

"You may be ri"- One of the bandits came running into the tent.

"Robin! We found some intruders." Robin steeled his face.

"Bring them in here." Two of the thieves brought in two hogtied people that made Matt concerned.

"Finn, Jake? What are you two doing here?" Finn and Jake rolled themselves over until they were facing Matt.

"We were worried about you. So Jake followed your scent." Finn said. Jake nodded in agreement.

"You guys followed me?" Matt was angry for a moment but it subsided. Jake was the next to speak.

"Yeah. We're sorry for getting into your business but we didn't know what else to do." Matt was touched by this. Matt also saw this as a way of staying in the gang since he wouldn't have to lie to his friends anymore. So, Matt told them the truth.

"Guy's I'm touched you were so concerned. Alright I'll tell you the truth." Matt unsheathed his sword and cut the ropes holding his friends. They both stood up and Matt told them everything.

"You see? These guys aren't bad at all. They're just trying to help their families." Matt finished. Finn and Jake were astounded by this revelation. But the hero blood in their bodies still made them say,

"Matt this is wrong." Finn said.

"Yeah man. You can't just go and steal money from people." Jake said.

"But guys!" Matt said, "They are doing this for their families."

"It doesn't matter Matt! It's the principle. Stealing is wrong." Jake argued. Matt was about to argue further when Robin cut in.

"Calm down boys. Matt this was what I was telling you about. You should go home with your friends."

"But Robin-" Matt started to say.

"No buts. As of now you are officially kicked out of the gang." Robin said firmly. Matt tried to argue but the look on Robin's face told him it would be futile. Matt exited the tent and was followed by Finn and Jake. The thief that captured Finn and Jake came back into the tent.

"Robin, do you want us to… you know?" The thief asked. Robin shook his head.

"No, I'm sure Matt will be coming back soon. We're gonna need every hand available for our next heist." The thief nodded and exited the tent.

The three adventurers arrived back at the tree house. Matt slammed open the door and Finn and Jake ran after him.

"Matt…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone." Matt said. He lied down on the couch and turned away from them.

"Matt we're sorry." Jake said. Matt sat up and looked at them.

"I was doing something good Jake! I was helping people. You of all people should understand that." Matt said.

"We understand that you were helping people! But you were hurting people in the process." Finn said.

"Yeah, people who have everything in order to help those who have nothing." Matt retorted, "Look, just leave me alone." Matt turned back away from them. Finn and Jake sighed and went up to their own beds.

Later that night, Matt was running through the woods, back to the bandit camp. He burst through the brush which caused the bandits to all draw their swords. They lowered them when they saw who it was.

"Matt?" One of the thieves said, "I thought you quit the gang?" Matt shook his head.

"No, I wanted to stay but Robin kicked me out. I wanted to talk to-" Robin came out of his tent.

"Matt! Good to see you kid. I knew you'd come back." Robin said.

"So I'm not kicked out?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not! I was hoping you would come back. I was testing you!"

"Wait so that story about you and your family was fake?" Matt asked.

"No that was true, but I wanted to test your resolve." Robin said. Robin then clapped his hands. "Alright boys gather around the campfire." The bandits gathered around one of the campfires in the middle of the camp. Robin went back to his tent and brought a large board with a picture a Lord Winston's mansion.

"Ok boys," Robin pulled out a pointer and flipped through the blue prints he had, "Tonight we are going to do one last heist. Then we can go home to our families." The group started whispering excitedly. "Yes, yes. You heard me right. We are going to break into Lord Winston's mansion." The group went silent.

"Say what!" One of the bandits shouted.

"That place is guarded well enough to hold off an army!" Another thief said, "How are supposed to get in there?" Robin put up his hands.

"Boys, boys please be calm. I have the perfect idea for getting in there and here it is." Robin was about to say his plan when suddenly, the bandit's camp was flooded by light. The bandits were blinded by the bright light. After a moment they could see men in armor, wielding crossbows, approaching them. The bandits unsheathed their swords but Robin told them not to.

"Well, hello there gentlemen!" Robin said to the men. "May I ask what you are doing here?" He asked nonchalantly.

"We've come to arrest you!" One of the men said. "We come in the name of Lord Winston."

"_Lord Winston?"_ Matt thought. _"Oh no…"_

"Put your hands in the air punks!" The guard ordered.

"Humph. How rude!" Robin said, "You better do what he says lads." The bandits reluctantly put their hands up.

"_How did they find us?_" Matt thought to himself as he was being handcuffed. Finn and Jake flashed through his mind. "_No they wouldn't do this. Would they?_" The bandits were all herded onto a wagon. The horses pulled the wagon and were all being carried to Lord Winston's mansion.

The next morning, Finn and Jake woke up to find that Matt wasn't there.

"I can't believe this! He's gone!" Jake said. He was about to say more when they saw the note on the table. Finn picked up the note.

_Go to Lord Winston's mansion._

_Matt_

The boy and dog looked at each other. They both immediately made haste for Lord Winston's mansion. After running for about fifteen minutes straight, they arrived at the large golden mansion that was Lord Winston's home.

Jeeves was watering the plants outside when he saw Finn and Jake on the other side of the Iron Gate.

"Masters Finn and Jake! Good to see you, if you're here to see Lord Winston he is still sleeping. But you are more than welcome to wait in the foyer."

"We got a note from Matt to meet him here." Finn said. Jeeves had a look of confusion on his face.

"That is strange. Master Matthew hasn't been here as I know. You can talk to Lord Winston when he wakens." Jeeves opened the gate and let the adventurers' in. "You know the way to the foyer."

"Thanks Jeeves." Finn said. The two walked to the front door when they heard a familiar voice.

Matt and the gang of thieves were sitting the jail cell under Lord Winston's mansion. Everyone was pretty glum except for Robin. He just leaned against the wall and looked under his finger nails. Matt looked over at him.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Matt asked. Robin didn't look up at him.

"No reason. I'm just waiting for the plan to get going." Matt was confused.

"What?" Suddenly Matt heard footsteps on the ground around the grate above their heads. He looked up and saw his friends.

"Matt?" Jake said. They walked to a grate that was on the ground. They saw the familiar, hooded face of their best friend.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Finn asked. Matt was relieved to see his friends.

"Winston's guards arrested us last night." Matt then thought of something, "You didn't have anything to do with this? Did you?" Finn and Jake were surprised.

"No! We didn't know you were here until we saw your note." Finn said.

"What note?" Matt asked. Matt then realized something. This is all a part of Robin's plan!

"Oh guard." Robin said. He looked at Matt and held a finger to his lips. The guard came up to the cell door,

"What do you want?"

"Well, I would appreciate the key to this door." Robin said. The guard laughed.

"You are nev-" Robin reached out through the bars and grabbed the guard's exposed neck. He slammed the guard's head against the bars, knocking him unconscious. Robin grabbed the guard's keys from his belt. Robin unlocked the door. He looked back at his gang who were gawking at him.

"What are you all staring at? The door's open. Let's go get the gold." The gang, minus Matt, exited the cell and found a chest full of their weapons. Matt was given his bow and arrows back. He re-equipped them and looked back up at his friends. Robin joined him and said,

"Hello Finn and Jake. If you don't mind, we could use a little help."

"Why would we help you?" Jake asked.

"Guys please," Matt said. "Just help us with this and we'll never do this again."

"It's true." Robin said, "This is our last heist. Then we're done."

Finn and Jake looked at each other. They sighed.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Finn asked. Robin and Matt smiled.

"Cause a distraction." Robin said and ran off to help his men.

"Wait what do we do?" Finn yelled after him.

"I don't know. Improvise." Matt said and ran off after Robin.

"Alright, distraction. What should we do?" Finn asked Jake. Jake thought for a second, and then punched Finn in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Finn asked rubbing his sore cheek. Jake smirked.

"It's a distraction. And that was also for what you said about my cooking the other day." Finn nodded

"Alright then." Finn said then tackled Jake. The two rolled around on the ground wrestling. Guards that were patrolling the outside gathered around to watch. Some of the guards inside the house heard the commotion and went outside to watch as well.

The house was pretty much cleared of guards as the bandits got to work clearing the place out. They had found bags and pillow cases to carry the money. After ten minutes, they had cleared the place out. They had it all gathered up and were about to leave when Lord Winston came waddling out of a doorway in the lobby. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and saw what was going on.

"Guards!" He barked out once. Matt punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"I've wanted to do that since I met him." They ran out of the mansion and Matt saw his friends fighting in the courtyard. They spotted Matt and the thieves running across the courtyard and exiting out the Iron Gate. Finn and Jake stopped fighting. They got and brushed themselves off.

"Ok, show's over." Jake said. The two boys left the courtyard through the gate.

Matt and the thieves were waiting around the corner. Matt fist bumped his friends.

"Good job guys! Thanks." Matt handed his bags to one of the thieves. He went over to Robin.

"Thanks for all of your help kid." Robin said. Matt smiled.

"No problem. It was…fun. What will you do now?" Matt asked

"We'll return to our village settle down again with our families. Hang up our masks for good." Robin said with a smile. Robin then put the bags of gold down and took his bow off of him, "Here, take my bow. I won't need it anymore." Matt took the large, wooden boy gratefully.

"Wow, thank you Robin." Robin smiled. He picked up his bags. He and his thieves then ran off back to their village.

Matt turned to his friends.

"Guys, I'm sorry for everything. I should have listened to you. I was a total butt." Matt said. Finn and Jake smiled at him.

"As long as you promise never to do something that stupid again, we forgive you." Jake said.

"I won't. I promise." Matt said. They all fist bumped again and went home.

**Done! What did you guys think? Please leave reviews I really want to know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Calling all zombies

**Hey what's up guys! I transported myself to Ooo. That seems weird, yes, but I- *Moaning* "What's that?" I look behind me to see candy zombies. Grabs a shotgun.**

"**Zombies." Cocks shotgun. "Groovy." Boom! "Yes, it's zombies." Boom! One of the zombies fall. "Our heroes are going to fight the zombie plague!" Boom! Boom! "And I felt like joining in on the fun" Boom! "Ok I'm going to start playing" Boom! "The" Boom! "Story!" Boom! Boom!**

"**Let's begin!" Boom! Boom! "Crap, can someone hand me some shotgun shells?" I hit one with the butt of my shotgun. I start running when I start to get surrounded. **

**Chapter 12: Calling all zombies**

Matt woke up on the couch and yawned. He got up, scratching his back and looked out the window of the Tree Fort.

"A lot of fog today." Matt commented. There was a grey fog hanging in the air. Matt yawned again and put his hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes on. He began to cook breakfast. When he was finished he yelled out,

"Finn, Jake I made breakfast. Come eat!" Just then he heard something furiously banging on the front door downstairs, Matt stood there for a second. Finn and Jake came down from their room.

"What's that banging?" Finn asked. Matt shrugged.

"Someone's at the door I guess." Matt said. The three boys climbed down the ladder into the treasure room. The banging on the door got louder. Matt looked through the peephole and saw a candy person with missing pieces of flesh and looked decayed.

"Oh man! There's someone out there. He looks hurt." Matt said. Matt pulled open the door. The candy person then tackled Matt and starting snapping his jaws at Matt. Matt let out a yelp of surprise. Matt held his arms out to keep the person away.

"Guys, help!" Matt yelled. Finn ran and kicked the creature off of Matt. Matt scooted away from the creature. The creature got up and moaned again in anger. Finn round house kicked the creatures head off and it fell to the ground into a pile of sugar and candy flesh. Finn looked back at Matt.

"Are you ok? Were you bitten?" He asked. Matt checked himself over.

"No, I-I think I'm ok. What was that thing?" Matt asked fearfully.

"It was a zombie." Finn said worriedly. Matt went wide-eyed.

"A-A zombie?" Matt asked, "Please tell me you didn't just say zombie." Finn nodded.

"Yeah, it happened once-" Finn looked back and saw Matt was gone. "Where'd he go?" Finn asked Jake. They then heard banging up stairs. Finn and Jake climbed the ladder and saw their friend boarding up the windows with boards of wood.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked. Matt looked back at them panicked.

"I'm terrified of zombies dude. And it's the zombie apocalypse! I'm boarding up the house. I don't want to be eaten!" Matt started boarding up another window.

"Whoa bro, calm down." Finn said to console his friend, "This happened before. PB accidently created zombies. But don't worry, she has a cure. We just need to get to the Candy Kingdom." Matt looked at his friends.

"I'm not going out there!"

"What?" Finn said, "You're really leaving us to fight the zombies ourselves?" Finn asked unbelievably. Matt was about to say yes but the look he got from Finn and Jake told him that would be a bad thing to say. Matt grunted in frustration.

Matt swallowed his fear. "No…"Finn smiled.

"Alright let's go. We need to get a cure before this spreads any further."

Matt grabbed his large, wooden bow and quiver. He also strapped his short-sword to his hip. Finn grabbed his root sword.

"Ok guys," Jake said, "Let's g-" Another zombie came through the door and snuck up on Jake. The zombie bit Jake on the arm. Matt shot an arrow into the zombie's head which put it to rest.

"Jake!" Finn exclaimed. Jake looked at the bite.

"It's ok guys; it's only a little bite." Suddenly Jake's arm started to turn grey. "Uh oh." Jake stretched his arm and as he did, the infection was temporarily kept away from him. Jake ran away from his arm and kept stretching it.

"You guys are going to have to go without me." Jake said as he kept stretching his arm.

"We can't just leave you here!" Finn argued.

"It'll be alright Finn. As long as I keep stretching, I'll be fine but you guys need to find a cure." The infection was catching up on Jake. Jake ran faster. "And soon!" Jake said. Finn was visibly upset but he nodded. Finn and Matt exited the tree house. The two started running as fast as they could through the grasslands to the candy kingdom.

"You know, it's funny." Matt said, "This is our first adventure together. Just you and me." Finn laughed despite the situation.

"That's right. I just hate that it's under these circumstances!"

The two continued running and as they passed through the forest they heard a familiar voice shout,

"Get the lump away from me!" They quickly ran in the direction of the voice. They stopped behind bushes and peeked out. They saw Lumpy Space Princess up in a tree surrounded by five zombies.

"Get the lump away from me you disgusting zombies!" She shouted again from on top of the tree.

"LSP!" The two boys exclaimed quietly. The zombies didn't hear them and continued to try and climb the tree.

"We need to help her." Finn said. Finn started to draw his sword. Matt put a hand on Finn's arm. Matt got his bow out and notched an arrow.

"It'll be better if I take them out quietly." Finn nodded. Matt walked forward a few feet. He made sure he was well hidden in the bushes. Matt turned his bow sideways and released an arrow. The arrow hit one of the zombies in the head. It went through and pinned him to the tree. The zombies turned to the disturbance. They tilted their heads in curiosity. Another zombie was then shot in the head and another and another until all five were down.

Finn and Matt stood up from behind the bushes and walked towards the tree. LSP floated down from the tree with her arms crossed.

"About time you guys got here." Finn and Matt looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Matt asked. LSP was alright to hang out with sometimes but to Matt, she was one of the most annoying people ever. LSP grunted.

"Thank you for saving me and whatever." She said.

"You're welcome" Finn said. Matt looked over and saw a disturbing sight.

"Finn, we're about to have company!" Matt said as he notched another arrow. A few dozen candy zombies were heading their way.

"Should we stay and fight?" Matt asked Finn. Finn shook his head.

"No, we don't have time; we need to get to the candy kingdom." Matt nodded.

"They might cause problems for us later if they keep following us. Here I've got something." Matt pulled out his most favorite and least used arrow in his arsenal. The dynamite arrow! The arrow had five sticks of dynamite strapped right under the arrow tip. Matt took out his zippo lighter and lit the fuse. The hungry flame started to quickly eat the fuse and Matt shot it into the middle of the group of zombies.

"We have to run. Like, now!" Matt said. The three started running and floating away from the impending explosion. The resulting explosion took out all the zombies near the arrow. This took out more than three-fourth of them. Finn and Matt laughed and high fived each other. Matt's fear of zombies was still there but he overcame it enough to fight the undead menace.

Three continued to make their way to the candy kingdom when they saw Lady Rainicorn surrounded by zombies. She attempted to fly away but was grabbed by the hungry zombies. The undead snapped their jaws at the Rainicorn. She shouted something in Korean.

"We've gotta help her!" Finn exclaimed. He pulled out his sword and got to work on the zombies. Matt hung back and fire arrows at the heads of the zombies. Finn slashed left and right. He took out any of the zombies that came at him.

Lady Rainicorn was still be held by two zombies. Matt notched two arrows and shot their heads off. Finn finished off the last zombie and looked around to make sure the area was cleared. When he was sure they were safe he sheathed his sword. He walked over to the panting Lady Rainicorn.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked. Lady Rainicorn then started speaking quickly in Korean.

"Uh...Lady…I…uh." Matt came over to them and put an arm on Finn's shoulder.

"I've got this dude." Matt said. He looked at Lady Rainicorn and in fluent Korean asked,

"괜찮 으세요?"

"네, 괜찮아요. 정말 감사합니다! 제이크는 어디있어?" Lady asked.

"지금 그는 괜찮아요하지만 우리는 사탕 나라에 가서 치료법을 발견해야합니다." Matt said.

"괜찮아" She said. Matt looked back at the surprised Finn.

"She's fine." Matt said.

"Since when can you speak Rainicorn?" Finn asked.

"It's not "Rainicorn"." Matt corrected, "It's Korean and I've always been able to speak it I just haven't needed too. Though sometimes I wish I couldn't, considering the stuff I hear L.R. and Jake say." Matt shivered.

"Ok… anyway can she fly us?" Finn asked. Matt asked her.

"No she can't. The fog is covering the sunlight. She can't fly without charging up with sunlight at least once during the day. We'll have to wait until this disspates." Finn grunted in frustration.

"Alright. I guess we're walking. Let's get to the Candy Kingdom." Finn said. They looked around and saw the fog had set in again. They all looked around and couldn't see a thing.

"Ahh," Cried LSP "I can't see anything through this lumping fog!" She whined.

"LSP, will you calm down?" Matt said

"Yeah, me and Matt know the way." Finn said.

"Yep!"

They then both said at the same time, "It's that way!" They both pointed in different directions.

"Uh oh." They both said.

"Great, now we're lost!" LSP said. Just then they heard loud exploding sounds. They then heard someone laughing like a maniac.

"Is that…gun fire?" Matt asked. A figure came through the fog wielding a shotgun. He shot a zombie that came close to the group. He was a tall boy wearing a BDU jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was also wielding a twelve-gauge shotgun.

"Hey what's up guys? Candy Kingdom's that way." He said and pointed. He fire off another round at a zombie. "I'd hurry, the infection's spreading. See ya!" He ran off back into the fog and kept shooting. The four looked after the boy.

"That was…random." Finn said.

"Yeah, like the product of bad writing." Matt said.

"I heard that!" They heard the boy shout.

"Is it me or did he look familiar?" Matt asked. Finn shook his head.

"I don't know but we need to get to the kingdom and get the cure." The four ran in the way the mysterious boy pointed.

They arrived at the kingdom and it was full of zombies. It looked like the entire population of the inner kingdom was infected. The zombies all turned to look at the group.

"We're gonna have to make a run for the castle." Finn said. They all nodded and sprinted through the mass of zombies. The zombies grabbed for the group and snapped their jaws at them. The group managed to evade being infected and they made it to the castle gate. The group pushed the gate but it wouldn't open.

"It's stuck!" Finn yelled. He looked back at the zombies coming up the steps toward them. Matt took out his bow and notched three arrows.

"You guys get the door open. I'll hold them off." Matt fired his three arrows into the crowd and took out three. The three pushed on the gate but it wouldn't budge. Matt fired arrow after arrow into the horde but it barely made a dent. He was also running low on ammo.

"Guys, I'm almost out of arrows!" He said. The three gave one more push and the gate finally opened but it was PB that opened it from the inside.

"Get in, quickly!" The four ran through the gate. Finn tried to push the gate closed but there were zombies blocking its way. Matt notched another arrow and shot the zombie blocking the way. The zombie flew back and Finn got the door shut. Matt got the piece of wood that was blocking it before and put it back in place. They all sighed in relief. They were safe for the moment.

"I'm so glad you are all ok." PB said relieved, "The zombie infection has spread through the kingdom again and I'm afraid it's my fault again." PB said sadly.

"What happened?" Finn asked. PB sighed.

"It started in my lab. I was working on a piece of zombie flesh when Cinnamon Bun came into my lab saying he was hungry. I told him to leave but when I turned my back he ate the candy flesh. It was highly contagious and it infected him within seconds. This time, the zombies will eat more than sugar, they'll eat anything living." Finn, Matt, LSP and LR gasped. She then smiled.

"But I have my original notes for the cure." She showed them the papers. "So let's get the place boarded up and we can get started." The group started boarding up the castle windows. At the window Matt was working at, a zombie's hand came through and grabbed his hand. The zombie then sunk his teeth into Matt's wrist and Matt felt white hot pain in the bite area. He cried out and punched the zombie. The zombie fell back through the window.

Matt rubbed his hand where he was bitten. Panic surged through him.

"Oh no, oh no!" He kept saying to himself. Matt looked at his wrist and saw his skin start to turn gray. "No, no! Fi-" He shouted to his friend. But he stopped when the grey stopped spreading and start to recede in fact. The gray all but disappeared and it looked like the infection was being held back.

"_If I were you, I'd find that cure soon_." Matt heard a familiar voice whisper. "What?" He said. Finn came running up to him.

"Matt, are you ok?" Matt hid his wrist.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine Finn." Matt looked around. "It looks like were boarded up as much as possible." Suddenly the palace gate started to indent and splinter. It was slammed into again and some of the boards gave way to reveal the hungry dead on the other side.

"We need to get upstairs." Finn said.

"Yeah!" Matt agreed. The group of five ran through a doorway in the room they were in. They ran up the stairs into PB's lab. They closed the door and locked it. They turned around to see PB's lab completely wrecked.

"What the nuts!" PB exclaimed. The culprit popped his head up and moaned. Matt notched an arrow and shot him in the head. The zombie fell to the ground.

"That's it. That's my last arrow."

Meanwhile PB was running around her lab and completely freaking out.

"No, it can't be! Everything is destroyed. I-I don't have the ingredients to make the antidote." PB paled. The group of four paled as well.

"What are we supposed to lumping do now?" LSP cried. Finn got an idea.

"Wait. We can still make the antidote." Finn said. Matt caught on to what Finn was thinking.

"Yeah! Finn and I can sneak into town and find the stuff." PB shook her head.

"No! That is far too dangerous for you too."

"Oh please!" Finn said, "We live for danger! Just tell us what you need and we'll get it." PB sighed, knowing there was no other choice. PB started writing things down on a piece of paper.

"Ok, you can get everything on this list at the store down the street. Go there, grab the stuff, and come right back." She instructed firmly.

"You've got it!" Finn said, "Now we just need to figure out a way to get down there."

"Don't you still have that rope in your backpack?" Matt asked. Finn rooted around in his backpack and pulled out some rope.

"Yes I do. Alright, let's lower ourselves down." He handed one end of the rope to the girls. Finn and Matt grabbed the other end. Finn looked down to the street below. There about ten stories above the ground but there was no signs of the dead. Finn looked around more and saw some bushes about ten feet away from the base of the palace.

"Ok, we only have enough rope to get us about halfway down. We'll have to jump to the bushes over there." Finn pointed to the bushes so Matt could see.

"Ok." Matt said. Matt and Finn lowered the rope down the window. While the girls held the rope, the two boys climbed down the rope. They shimmied down and when they reached the end of the rope, Finn and Matt pushed themselves off of the wall. They flew through the air for a few seconds and landed in the bushes below. They listened for the dead for a minute. They didn't hear anything and got up.

"Finn, I think I just found a flaw with our master plan."

"What's that?"

Matt pointed up. "How do we get back up there?" Finn looked up and face palmed.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that!"

"Well, no going back now. Let's go find that stuff."

"Yeah." Finn and Matt starting moving to the store PB told them about. The fog was making it hard to see.

"This fog is ridiculous! It should have disappeared by now, it's after noon." Matt said, "I can't see a thing." They continued forward through the fog, ducking behind cover if they thought they saw someone. They eventually come upon the store. Unfortunately, it was surrounded by the undead.

"Crap." Matt said.

"You can say that again." Finn said.

"Oh crap!" Matt said again but panicked.

"I didn't mean that literally Matt." Finn said. A zombie had come up from behind them and started moaning. This alerted the other zombies in front of the store. "Oh, that's what you meant."

Matt took out his sword and cut the zombie's head off. It was too late; the other zombies started shuffling toward the two adventurers.

"So much for stealth." Finn muttered as he took out his sword. The two fought their way through the zombies. Stabbing and cutting off heads. They made a line through the mob of zombies and burst through the store door. Matt slammed his body against the door and held it closed.

"Finn, hurry up and grab the stuff!" The door opened a little and Matt pushed harder. Finn pulled the list out and went through the aisles. After five minutes Finn found everything except for one thing.

"I can't find the Knee Juice!" Finn shouted to Matt.

"Look harder!" Matt shouted back. "I can't keep this door closed forever!" The door was being opened again and Matt pushed even harder.

Finn looked harder. He knew he had looked everywhere but it had to be here somewhere. Finn looked over and saw the counter. Finn jumped behind it. He looked and found it! Finn put it in his pack with the rest of the ingredients.

"Matt, I found it!" Finn also spotted an exit. "I also found the back door. Come on let's go!" Finn started running to the exit. He was followed by Matt who was being followed by a tidal wave of the undead.

They pushed open the exit and ran down the street to the palace. They were flanked by the snapping jaws of the undead. They reached the base of the palace, below the window.

"There has to be some way up!" Finn said as he examined the stone. Matt looked back at the horde of the undead. He knew that he and Finn were not going to make it out of this. He then heard a familiar whisper,

"_I can help._"

"Perditrix?"

"_Yes, I can help but you must give your body to me temporarily._"

"What! Why should I trust you?"

"_Because, if you die, I die. I want to prevent that."_ Matt was about to refuse but he saw the coming flood of zombies and looked back at his desperate friend.

"Ok, but I will get my body back afterwards?"

"_Yes, you have my word._"

"Finn." Finn looked at Matt, "You have to promise not to freak out ok?"

"What? Why?" Finn asked confused.

"Just trust me." Matt said, though he didn't trust himself right now. Suddenly Matt was surrounded by a dark aura. His skin turned pale and his eyes turned black. His sword extended and was engulfed in green flames. Perditrix was back. Perditrix stood there and drew his sword. The flood of zombies was close now. Perditrix aimed his sword at the mob. A long tongue of fire shot out and engulfed the front of the mob. The zombies were nothing but ashes now. He stopped the fire and Perditrix moved through the horde like a hot knife through butter. Perditrix was in his element. He was doing what he was trained to do.

As this was happening Finn was gawking at his friend. He failed to notice that the fog had cleared and LR flew down and picked Finn up. She flew Finn into the lab window. PB was relieved to see Finn was ok.

"Wait, where's Matt?" She asked when she saw he wasn't there.

"He-he's fine. I have the ingredients." PB took them and quickly made the antidote. When she was done, she tested it on the dead zombie in the lab. She tipped a drop on him. He immediately changed back to normal and sat up.

"Hello princess!'' He said cheerfully. PB sighed in relief. She loaded the antidote into a water gun looking device.

"Finn?" Finn was standing at the window. He was watching his friend fight like he had never seen before. He also noticed that he looked like he did when he was possessed by The Lich.

"Finn?" Finn looked at the princess.

"Sorry. What do you need me to do?" She handed him the gun.

"I need you to ride Lady Rainicorn through Ooo and spray the antidote."

"Ok I will." Finn got on LR and they flew around the affected areas. They sprayed the antidote in the grasslands and Candy Kingdom. All zombies that were blown apart were put back together and looked the way they did when they died. LR and Finn returned to the castle and sprayed one more volley at the army Perditrix was fighting.

Perditrix was cutting through the zombies. He slashed at a zombie but he stopped when the zombie he was about to kill turned back to normal. He looked around and saw all of the people turn back to normal and the ashes turn back to people.

"_I'm done Matt._" Perditrix release control of Matt's mind. Matt turned back to the way he was and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Later in the palace, Matt woke up on a cot in the hospital ward. He sat up and saw Finn and Jake standing over him.

"Hey guys! We did it." Finn and Jake smiled.

"Yeah we did!" Finn said. Finn looked over at Jake, "Hey Jake, why don't you go check on Lady Rainicorn?" Jake's face lit up and he sprinted off to find her. Finn turned back to Matt and his face went serious.

"Alright Matt, spill it. What was that?" Matt looked at him friend solemnly and sighed.

"His name is Perditrix. He was a general to The Lich. For some reason he haunts me and shows me these memories."

"How long has this been going on?" Matt took a deep breath.

"Since we fought The Lich."

"Four months!" Finn shouted, "This has been happening for four months and you didn't say anything?"

"I know it was stupid, I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to worry!"

"Matt, you're Me and Jake's best friend. We think of you as a brother. You should have come to us. We can figure out a way to help you get rid of him." Matt shook his head.

"This thing, Perditrix, I don't know if I want help with him." Finn was surprised

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he seems evil, he worked and still works for The Lich. But the memories he shows me tell that he is a good person. Plus if it wasn't for him, we'd be dead." Matt showed Finn his bitten wrist. "And look he kept me from being infected. I don't want this guy gone until I'm sure."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked. Matt nodded.

"I think I am. I promise to tell you everything I learn from the memories. No more secrets, I promise." Finn smiled.

"Thank you." He said. Matt then proceeded to tell Finn everything Perditrix showed him in his dreams.

**I press a button on my watch and I'm transported back to Earth. I panted, "Man that was crazy." I put my shotgun against the wall and sit down in my swivel chair.**

"**So guys what did you think?** **What did you think of the end with Perditrix? Holy hand grenade, that got intense! I've also decided that I'm going to add more memories and dreams from Matt about Perditrix to my one shot. Make it like, a dream journal so to speak. Alright so leave me a review and I'll see you guys later. Bye."**


	15. Oh Crap!

**Oh crap! Hey guys I just noticed that chapter 1 and chapter 2 had been messed up! I apologize to everyone for the confusion. I'm fixing it now.**


	16. Alright all fixed

**Ok, all fixed. How long had it been like that? If anyone knows.**


	17. The Assassin

**Hey what's up guys! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed recently. I responded to some of you who left a name. Also for "Um wait I forget" I need to post announcements sometimes. Here's a real chapter.**

**Also Matt is now 14! If you want to see a chapter of his birthday, I'll do it but otherwise I'll probably skip it.**

**So let's begin! Enjoy**

**Chapter 13: The Assassin**

Finn sneezed and Matt quickly moved out of the way, dodging the spittle.

"Come on man!" Matt exclaimed through his medical mask, "I know you're sick but watch where you're aiming."

"Tharry." (**A/N: That's my stuffy nose vocabulary**.) Finn said stuffily. Matt handed Finn a tissue and he blew his nose. Matt took it with his gloved hand and threw it away in the trash bin next to him.

Finn and Jake had a bad case of the flu. They were both bed-ridden, or in Jake's case, drawer ridden, and Matt had been taking care of them for the last three days. Matt went around their bed room with tongs and was picking up used tissues when Jake started to heave. Matt ran over to him with a trash bin.

"In the bucket." Matt instructed. A few seconds later Jake vomited.

"Oh gob," Jake said when he finished, "I don' dink I can dake any more of di'th."

"I'm sorry Jake," Matt said, "I tried to tell you stories like you asked but you didn't like any of them." Matt covered Jake with a quilt. He then went over to check on Finn.

"How are you feeling?" Finn shook his head.

"Cand you ged ud dome medicine?" Finn asked.

"I tried that too Finn. But I can't turn my back for two seconds without…" Jake started heaving again, "One of you doing that." Matt ran back over to him with a bucket.

"Why don' you call Dree Prinded?"

"That was the first thing I did when you guys got sick." Matt informed. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her though." Matt pulled the bucket away from Jake. "All better?" Jake nodded. Matt emptied the bucket out the window.

"Why dond you go do da Dree Kindom?" Jake asked. Now Finn started heaving. Matt ran over to him with the bucket as well.

"Obviously you haven't been listening." When Finn was finished, Matt put the bucket on the ground; he then tucked Finn in with his blanket. "I'm gonna go get you guys some water." Matt climbed down the ladder into the living room. On the way to the kitchen Matt crashed face first onto his couch/bed. Matt groaned.

"I wish they'd feel better already!" He said to himself. B-MO heard Matt and went to see if he was ok.

"Are you getting sick too?" The little robot asked.

"No." Matt said but it his speech was muffled because of his face in the pillow. "I'm just tired."

"Can't you fix them?" B-MO asked.

"Yeah, if I had medicine but I can't leave."

"I could take care of them for a few hours." B-MO offered. Matt shook his head.

"Thanks B-MO but that's a big job." Matt said.

"Oh come on! I can do it." The robot protested. Matt looked over at the firm expression on B-MO's screen. Matt sighed.

"Alright. I'll get them their water and you can take it from there." Matt went into the kitchen and got two glasses. He filled them up with water and brought them up the ladder to Finn and Jake's room. He put them next to the sleeping adventurers. Matt quietly went back down stairs. He grabbed his bow and quiver.

"Ok, B-MO. They're sleeping now. Keep an eye, um, or a camera on them. I'll be back in a little bit."

"If anyone comes near Finn and Jake, I'll kill them." B-MO said with a smile. Matt furrowed his brow and was having second thoughts. He then heard the two boys heaving upstairs.

"OK, that's fine. See ya!" Matt ran out the door. When he was outside, the archer disposed of his mask and gloves in the outside trash can. Matt breathed in the fresh air that he hadn't experienced in three days.

"Oh, that feels good. Alright time to get to the Forest Kingdom."

About an hour later, Matt entered through the gate of the Tree Kingdom to see a very surprising sight. There were no citizens on the streets, only guards. The guards were wearing green, steel armor with the brown tree symbol on their chest. They were carrying what looked like muskets with bayonets, and marching in double column formations.

"_They've upgraded their arsenal it looks like._" Matt thought. Matt hadn't been to the Tree Kingdom in a week. It was surprising to see they did it so fast. Though, Matt personally did not like guns; he preferred the bow and arrow. He also realized how confused he was with the technology in this world. Princess Bubblegum had a whole lab of advance technology but the Forest Kingdom looked like they were just getting to the industrial age.

Matt walked into the city and arrived at the castle. The two guards at the gate raised their guns.

"Halt! Identify yourself." The guard ordered.

"It's me Matt." The guards immediately lowered their weapons.

"Forgive us. We didn't realize it was you." The guard said.

"No problem." Matt said, "I need to see Tree Princess." Matt went to open the gate but the two guards crossed their muskets together and blocked his path.

"Sorry sir but you can't go in. The palace is on lockdown."

"What? Why?"

"There have been threats of assassination toward the King and Princess." The guard said. Fear for his girlfriend shot through Matt.

"You need to let me see Tree Princess!" Matt exclaimed in panic. The guards held their ground.

"We have been ordered by Captain Nikrat to keep everyone out." The guard informed, "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave."

"Please let me in. I can help." Matt pleaded. The guards didn't say anything and held their muskets in place. Matt grunted in frustration and left.

Matt knew he had to get in somehow. He stealthily moved around the base of the tree that was the palace. He could see openings towards the top of the tree that he assumed were windows. The problem was he had no idea which one was Magnolia's. He'd have to do it by trial and error.

Matt grabbed a piece of jutting bark and started pulling himself up. He climbed up twenty feet and reached a window. He looked in and as luck would have it, it was Magnolia's room.

The tree girl was sitting at a desk reading a book. He could see part of her face and saw her brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Matt took a moment to admire her. They'd been together for four months but he still felt the butterflies in his stomach the same as when he first met her. Matt knew he had to break the moment and climbed in.

Magnolia was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice the boy until he touched her shoulder. Magnolia thought it was the assassin. She pivoted in her chair and punched Matt in the gut, sending him flying into the wall.

Matt cried out in pain. When Magnolia saw who it was she gasped and ran over to him.

"Matt! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She asked. Matt groaned and sat up. He was rubbing his head.

"I'm fine." He looked up at her concerned eyes. "Jeez, you know for a pacifist, you hit hard!" He joked. Magnolia giggled and kissed where he was rubbing his head.

"Better?" She asked sweetly.

"Much better." Matt said with a grin. Magnolia helped pull him up. Matt remembered why he was there and his face got serious. "Maggie, I heard what's happening, I heard about the threats." Tears pricked the edges of the tree girl's eyes. Matt hugged her and held her tight.

"I don't know what to do." She said, "I don't understand why someone would want to kill my father and I." Finally her fears were too much for her and she started sobbing into Matt's chest. Matt held her as she cried. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. Everything's going to be alright." They stayed like that for a while until Magnolia stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't apologize." Matt said, "Maggie, I'm going to find out who is coming after you and your father and put a stop to them." Matt said with determination. Magnolia looked up at him and smiled. Matt sighed he couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt a sweet girl like her.

"Maggie, are you sure you don't know who is coming after you?" Matt asked again. She shook her head.

"I don't know anyone who would, at least, not anyone who could." She said, "Maybe you can check with Captain Nikrat?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"He should be in the armory with the other guards. It's the next floor up." Matt looked out the window.

"Well, I guess I have some more climbing to do." He looked back and she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Matt didn't know how it was possible for her lips to be hard and soft at the same time. They stayed there for a few seconds and separated.

"I'll be back, as I soon as I find anything out." Matt said softly. He let go of her and leaned out the window. He found a piece of bark and pulled himself up.

After climbing about twenty feet he hopped into the armory, not really considering the fact there could be people in the room. Five guards were sitting at a table playing cards. They looked up at the wide eyed boy and grabbed their muskets.

"Crap!" Matt put his hands up as the guards aimed their guns at them.

"What's going on? Move out of the way!" Captain Nikrat pushed through the guards and he looked surprised when he saw the hooded boy.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" The captain asked. Nikrat motioned for the guards to put their weapons down. Matt put his arms down as well.

"I heard about the assassination threats." Matt said. "I tried to get in through the front gate but I was turned away." Nikrat's leaf mustache bent down in a frown.

"I'm sorry but we needed to be sure no one could somehow slip in." Nikrat turned to his men. "Leave us." The guards quickly left. The captain sighed, "It's been madness the last three days."

"Do you have any idea who is coming after them?" Matt asked.

"I'm afraid not. The King has no enemies… well, except for one..."

"Soin." The very name sent a chill down Matt's spine. The prince had tried to take the Forest Kingdom a while ago. He had kidnapped Magnolia and was going to kill her if Matt hadn't rescued her. The guy was seriously insane. "I thought he was still in prison."

"Yes, but Soin has many allies in the kingdom. We even suspect some of our guards are on his side." Matt nodded.

"I guess I'm going to prison then." Captain Nikrat wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Give this to the guards at the prison; they'll let you talk to Soin." Matt took the piece of paper. He climbed down the window to the ground below. He started walking when he almost tripped over something between his legs. The boy looked down to see a small cat. It was white with light gray stripes along its body. The cat meowed at him. Matt kneeled down and scratched it under its chin.

"Hey there little buddy." Matt started walking away but the cat kept following him. "Shoo!" The cat didn't leave him though. Matt sighed and picked her up. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Meow." Was the only response he got.

"Alright, fine." The cat was small enough for Matt to put her on his shoulder.

Matt was face to face with the most evil and insane person in Ooo. Soin was in an iron cell. Lord Soin was wearing a strait jacket and face mask. The strait jacket, however, only had one bulging sleeve. Matt had cut off Soin's arm when he tried to attack the Tree King after his army had been defeated. He was also strapped to what looked like a dolly. Matt had tried to leave the cat outside but it wouldn't get off his shoulder.

"Ahh, why if it isn't young Matthew." Soin said. "The Archer of the grasslands, hero of the Forest Kingdom… Taker of limbs!" Soin shouted the last part.

"I'm sorry about taking your arm." Matt said, "But I could have just as easily killed you." Soin grit his teeth.

"What do you want?" Soin growled.

"Someone is going after Ma- Tree Princess and Tree King. And I think you have something to do with it." Soin demeanor changed and he smirked.

"Someone is trying to kill my brother and niece? Darn, I wanted to do that." This made Matt angry.

"This isn't a joke!" Soin laughed snidely.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Soin then seemed to realize something. "Wait, are you courting my niece?" Matt didn't say anything.

"How adorable!" Matt had had enough; he kicked the dolly over and knocked Soin to the floor.

"I'm tired of your games." Matt put his foot on Soin's neck. "Tell. Me. Who. The. Assassin is!" Matt put emphasis on each word. Soin didn't react to this, instead, his gaze shifted to the cat on his shoulder.

"But Matthew, you've already met her."

"What?" Matt then felt something small and sharp against his jugular.

"Take your foot off his throat and pick him up." The cat on Matt's shoulder said with a squeaky voice. Matt carefully leaned down and picked Soin up off the ground. He could see in the corner of his eye that the cat had a small dagger and was standing on her hind legs.

"Matthew, I'd like to introduce you to assassin second class Me-mow." Me-mow gave a mock salute.

"Really Soin?" Matt asked, "You hire a kitten to kill the Forest royals?" Matt felt the knife press into his throat.

"Who are you calling a kitten?" Me-mow hissed.

"Calm yourself Me-mow." Soin said. "I don't want him dead just yet." Me-mow pulled her knife back a little bit. "Ok Matthew, I'll admit, I hired an assassin."

"You don't say…" Matt said.

"Yes I do say. I also say that you are going to help Me-mow kill my brother and niece."

"No!" Matt exclaimed, "I'll never hurt them." Soin contemplated this.

"Me-mow, get the poison." Me-mow pulled a syringe out of nowhere and stuck it into Matt's neck. The poison spread through his veins and Matt could already feel its fatal effects.

"Alright Matt," Me-mow said, "I've injected you with poison. If you don't kill the King and Princess, then you'll die and I'll just do it myself anyway. If you do kill them, then I'll give you the antidote and you'll live. You've got half an hour." Me-mow pressed the knife back against Matt's artery. She also dug her claws into Matt's shoulder to make sure he couldn't throw her off. "I'm coming along to make sure you do it."

Matt didn't understand why the poison was working. "_Perditrix!_" Matt called out in his mind. The specter didn't answer him. He tried again but he still got no response. He was all alone.

"No! I won't hurt them. What's the point of me doing it anyway? You'll just do it yourself if I fail."

"Because," Soin said, "With my brother dead then I'll be king to the throne. Plus this will be much sweeter revenge than just killing you outright. You will either have to live with having killed them, or die knowing you could not save them. Basically, hitting two birds with one stone." Matt felt absolute hopelessness. He couldn't think of a plan or clever way to get out of this. Soin had covered everything.

"So, what's it going to be?" dozens of ideas and scenarios raced through Matt's head but none ended well. He'd have to think of something as he went along but for that, he'd need time.

"O-ok, I'll do it." Matt said in defeat. Soin grinned through his mask in triumph.

"Very good! Off you go then. The clock's ticking." Me-mow moved out of sight but still held the knife to Matt's throat. She was hidden on the back of Matt's neck, covered by his hood. The two left the prison. They were half-way to the castle and Matt tried to reason with Me-mow.

"Me-mow please, I know you're an assassin but you can't possibly think this is right."

"It doesn't matter what I think." The cat said, "I'm only following orders given by the grand master. Soin's going to bring in a lot of money to the guild, money we need."

"It can't be all about money can it? I mean, assassins have to have _some_ sense of honor or right and wrong." Me-mow shook her head.

"We're not trained to question, only to go where we're told."

"You can honestly say you have never questioned orders?"

"No, we do what the client says and pays for."

"What if I paid you more than what Soin is paying you?" Me-mow shook her head again.

"I can't do that either. We're not allowed to accept payment to go against an already started contract."

"So there is a sense of honor. Though a twisted sense of the word, it's there." Me-mow sighed.

"Just keep moving." Matt thought we was getting through to him.

"Please!" Matt practically shouted, "Don't do this." Me-mow pressed the blade down and drew blood.

"Keep. Walking. You've got fifteen minutes left." Matt kept his mouth shut; he obviously wasn't going to get through to her.

Matt climbed up the tree to the Princess's window. He struggled as he went up, incredibly weakened by the poison. He pulled himself in and saw her pacing her room.

"Maggie." Matt said weakly. She ran over to Matt and hugged him. He grunted in pain.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. The archer's skin had turned clammy but he put on a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Maggie." She didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" She asked again. Matt gave her a peck on the lips.

"Trust me, I'm fine. That climb just takes a lot out of you." A million different scenarios and ideas were flying through Matt's head, trying to figure out some way to save her. She smiled.

"Ok, did you find anything out about the assassin?" Me-mow pressed the knife closer.

"Uh, n-no." Her eyes started to well up with tears.

She hugged him again. She took a shaky breath, "I just want this all to be over." He hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I know you tried."

"Do it already." Me-mow whispered. "You've still got to take care of the king."

The archer was running out of time. He looked down at the girl in his arms. He could not think of anything that could save them.

"_Perditrix! Help me out here!_" He tried once more in his mind. Again, no answer came. Matt had no alternative. Before he enacted what he needed to do he looked deep into her eyes.

"Maggie, I need to tell you something." She looked back up at him.

"What?" He took a deep breath and said the three words he had wanted to say for a long time,

"I love you. I love you so much." Matt said. Magnolia was about to say something when Matt said,

"I needed you to know before this happened." He let go of her and grabbed the cat behind his head. Matt threw Me-mow to the ground. The cat managed to nick Matt's neck and tear his shoulder on the way down. Matt yelled out in pain; Me-mow quickly recovered and pulled out a red vial.

"You blew it you idiot!" Me-mow was about to smash the vial when Matt kicked her and grabbed the vial. Matt gasped from the exertion.

"Matt!" Magnolia ran to his side.

"There's the assassin!" Matt said to Magnolia. "She poisoned me and was trying to make me kill you and your father." He got up and stood to face the assassin.

Me-mow jumped back and slashed Matt in the face with her dagger. The boy grabbed his cheek and swatted the cat away. The vial dropped and matt caught it with his foot. The assassin sprinted toward him on all fours and grabbed the vial. Matt struggled to catch his breath as he tried to run after the cat.

The boy fell to the ground and couldn't get up. He started coughing and couldn't stop. Me-mow looked down at Matt. She held up the vial for him to see.

"You should have just done what I told you too. You had to go and be a hero." Matt shook his head. He weakly got back on his feet. "Why do you keep fighting? You're just going to die in one minute." Matt panted.

"I have to protect the girl I love. I will keep fighting until my last breath." Me-mow stared the dying boy down. After a few second Me-mow tossed the vial in the air and Matt caught it.

"Just drink it before you make me vomit." Matt uncorked the bottle and quickly gulped down the lifesaving liquid. Matt looked at the cat in bewilderment. Me-mow then jumped out the Princess's window onto a passing bird and flew away. Matt was in absolute disbelief. He stood up and looked at the wide-eyed Magnolia. Smiles then broke on their faces and they embraced.

"I love you too." She said.

Later at the Tree House, Finn sneezed and Magnolia side-stepped to avoid the spittle.

"Seriously Finn," Matt said, "watch your aim dude." Finn sniffled and took another spoonful of medicine in his mouth.

"Tharry." He said. Magnolia had come to the Tree House and had taken control of Finn and Jake's treatment. Magnolia smiled,

"Alright Finn, one more spoonful and you should feel better in no time." Finn sipped the last of the medicine in his mouth. His eyes flung open and he jumped off the bed.

"Algebraic! I feel awesome!" Magnolia gave the medicine to Jake and he had the same reaction. Magnolia giggled.

"Yeah, you're going to have some energy for a while." Magnolia packed up her medical bag and walked over to Matt. They both smiled and kissed each other.

"I love you." He said for the second time that day. "That feels so great to say." They both laughed.

"It's feels so great to hear. I love you too." She said.

Meanwhile outside the tree house, Me-mow looked into the Tree House window and smiled to herself.

**Epilogue!**

Soin was sitting in his cell biding his time. A shadowy figure appeared next to him. The figure had a green robe, one horn, and disfigured face.

"Ahh, Lich King!" Soin said cheerfully. "It's good to see you." The Lich didn't say anything as he paced in front of Soin.

"Your plan failed Soin." Soin felt a chill go up his spine, followed by the Lich's hand around his throat.

"Please, I'm sorry!" The Lich leaned in close.

"I took the risk of coming out of hiding so the poison could kill the boy." Green fire appeared in the Lich's hand. Soin started pleading for his life but he felt his arms go limp and saw he had been freed.

"You are still useful to me. I spare your life so you can get your throne and in turn my army." Soin gulped and nodded his head furiously. Lich took Soin by the arm and the two disappeared into a black mist.

**WHAT THE H?! I look at my chapter that has already been posted, **

"**Oh no, no, no!" I try to fix it, but fail. I turn my swivel chair to the readers, "Crap, well, Soin's free and the Lich has something diabolical in plan." I look at the computer. "This is not good. On a less serious note, how was the chapter? Let me know please! Reviews are love."**

**"Also I just made a poll."**


	18. Three Becomes Four

**Hey guys! I'm here with chapter 14 and I have a surprise. Another user named "kevflame" has asked me to use an OC of his creation. A few of you who gave me OC ideas are probably like "But Wiseguy you butt! You said you weren't taking OC's." Well, I'm not, I had already planned on adding someone from the fire kingdom to the adventurer trio, Kev just happened to give me someone at the right time.**

**This story is now a collaborative story. Kevflame and I will both be in partnership writing this story.**

**Also, Flame Princess will finally make her appearance. *Holds shotgun up at the raving fans. I fire into the air and people quiet down. I put shotgun down* I admittedly wanted to wait a little longer but I wanted to bring her out.**

"**Yeah! Finn x FP for life!" Someone shouts. The crowd goes wild again.**

"**Mm-hmm." I load shells filled with rubber shots into my pistol grip shotgun.**

"**Also, please check out Mechanical Man Delta's story. He is a new author and has written a pretty good story. So, please check it out if you get the chance."**

"**Another two parter by the way, I'm starting to make these chapters longer."**

**"One last thing, are there any deviant artists that read this story? I would like to get a new cover photo for the story if anyone is interested."**

**Let's begin!**

**Chapter 14: Three becomes Four**

The three heroes of the grasslands were hanging out with the Princess of the candy kingdom on the roof of their tree house. PB had brought over a new invention that she had created.

"So, with my studies into pyrotechnics," She lit the firework and it soared into the air. The rocket exploded in the air, sending liquid down onto the group. "I created liquid pyrotechnics."

"That's really cool PB." Jake said while laying his head on her lap. She smiled and patted him on the head.

"Aw, thanks puppy."

"Isn't that cool Finn?" Jake asked. PB smiled and looked at Finn. Finn blushed and stammered out gibberish,

"Uh, eh, uhh." PB giggled.

"Oh, oh PB!" Matt exclaimed. "I just thought of something for your rockets." While the archer was telling PB his idea, Finn was scooting closer to her. He put his head on her lap. PB didn't notice until she saw Matt giving him a weird look.

"Uh Finn, what're you doing?" Matt asked. PB looked down at Finn and had a look unease. She pushed him off.

"Um, Finn, no." She stood up and made her way to the ladder. "Stop being weird Finn." It started to rain so put up her pink umbrella and left. Three adventurers went inside to take cover from the rain.

Meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom, a fifteen year old boy, tailed by a fire-wolf, was walking through the halls of the castle. He was minding his own business when he was tripped by a flambit with a Bronx accent

"What's up Kevin?" Flambo asked. Kevin was a fifteen year old boy. He had short, blonde, spiky hair and green eyes. His skin was a light orange. He was wearing a black tunic with two scimitars on each hip. Kevin picked himself up and dusted himself off. The fire-wolf growled at Flambo.

"It's alright Pyro." The wolf calmed down. "Not much Flambo, I just need to see Flame Princess." Flambo gave him a knowing smile

"Oh I gots ya." He clicked his tongue.

"Flambo it's nothing like that. Our relationship is purely professional." He said.

"Yeah, course it is." Kevin rolled his eyes and kept walking. He was halfway there when he pinned to the wall by a Flame soldier.

"What's up Kevin?" The guard asked but not as nicely as Flambo. Kevin grabbed a section of the guard's arm and he dropped Kevin. Kevin continued to hold the soldier's arm.

"Don't put your hands on me Fiero. I'm going to do my job like you should be doing." Kevin let go and walked away. Fiero had it out for Kevin since the day Kevin saved the Fire Kingdom. It was also the day he was given his magic swords and given a home in the kingdom.

_*Back Story time y'all. *celebratory shotgun blast in the air* Four years earlier.*_

"_To your battle stations!" The Flame King ordered his soldiers. The soldiers were scrambling around the barricades and catapults. Five, thirty foot tall water were attacking the Fire Kingdom. They were passing through the fire plains, extinguishing any flames near them. _

"_Ready the catapults!" The catapults were loaded with large amounts of dirt. "Fire!" The catapults released. One of the golems was hit and the dirt absorbed it, turning it into a mud puddle. The four golems continued to get close and the dirt was not being loaded fast enough. They managed to fire another volley and took down another golem. The last three however, broke through the barricades and extinguished many soldiers. _

"_Retreat, get back to the castle!" The king ordered. The remaining soldiers did as they were told and ran back to the castle as the Flame King flew back. When the Flame King arrived he immediately spoke to the guard captain._

"_Where is my daughter?" He asked. _

"_She is being escorted out of the Kingdom as you asked sire." The King gave a sigh of relief._

"_That is good." He looked out the castle window towards the masses heading to the castle. The catapults around the castle were already loaded._

"_Open fire!" When the golems were in range, the men fired. This time, there was enough dirt to take down the golems. However, the Flame King just noticed that they only hit two._

"_Wait, where is the third one?"_

_Just outside the Fire Kingdom, a lone eleven year old boy was wandering aimlessly through Ooo. _

"_He-he's… I can't believe…" He had tears in his eyes as he thought of the loss of his master and surrogate father. Kevin wanted to roll into a ball and just cry. He noticed the air around him started to get warmer and looked to his side to see he was on the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. He could see the water golems attacking the Kingdom from where he was standing. _

"_Oh no." He had to find some way to help. He started to cross the border but the heat was too much for him. It was then he heard screaming and saw a small flambit running out of the kingdom. The creature spotted Kevin and stopped running._

"_Hey, yous don't wan to go in there." Flambo said. "The Fire army's getting their butts handed to dem by some water golems."_

"_Is there any way for me to get into the kingdom? I can help." Flambo looked the kid up and down._

"_Look kid, not even the army could beat da golems. What makes you think you can?" Kevin gestured to the scimitars on his hips._

"_Trust me I could."_

"_Aright kid, it's your funeral." Flambo started to speak in a different language and runes started to appear. He then spit on his Kevin's forehead. Kevin was then enveloped by a blue shield._

"_There, I cast flame shields on yous. I also spat on yous." Flambo said. Kevin crossed the border into the Fire Kingdom. He stopped, however, when he heard a girl screaming. Kevin looked over and saw a small girl cowering behind a flame soldier. They were both being attacked by a water golem. The soldier held his spear up and stabbed the monster's hand whenever it got close. Finally, the golem smacked the soldier away with a hiss of steam._

_The golem stomped around to try and hit the girl._

"_Help Fiero!" Flame Princess called out. The guard stood up, after a few seconds he ran off in the opposite direction. FP looked hopelessly at her fleeing body guard. The golem brought his fist down and right when it was about to make contact, its arm came off. The golem roared with pain as its arm fell off and splashed on the ground. Kevin stood on the other side of it, holding a scimitar in each hand. The golem lunged at the boy. Kevin waited and when the monster was close he jumped out of the way. With the creature on the ground, Kevin quickly decapitated it. A large cloud of steam formed from the water that hit the ground. The warrior sheathed his swords._

"_Are you alright?" Kevin asked Flame Princess. She nodded._

"_Yes. Thank you." She said. Suddenly, a suit of armor came flying through the air and the Flame King materialized in front of them._

"_Daughter! Are you alright?" The Flame King asked as his daughter hugged him._

"_Yes, I'm fine daddy. Thanks to him." Flame Princess pointed to Kevin._

"_You saved my daughter?"_

"_Y-yes sir." Kevin said shyly. _

"_Thank you. I owe you a debt that cannot be repayed. But let this be a token of my favor." The Flame King touched Kevin's forehead. It was like fire was going through Kevin's veins. Luckily, it only lasted a few seconds and when it was over, he felt more powerful. Kevin's scimitars had the symbol of fire on them and Kevin's skin turned a bright orange, like flames._

Since that day, Kevin had resided in the palace, acting as the Princess's protector. He finally arrived at Flame Princess's room. The Princess is sitting in her lamp with her head down.

"Flame Princess?" The Princess looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Kevin." He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"How are you today?" He asked. Her smile turned into a frown.

"How do you think I am?" She gestured to the lamp she was in. Kevin had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kenna." Kevin said, using her real name. She huffed and put her head down. He stepped forward and sat in a chair next to her lamp. "I know you don't like the lamp. If I could, I would break this accursed thing open right now. But I can't and you know why." She had lava tears on her face when she looked back up.

"I just want to have a life. Instead I sit here all day, only to come down when my Father has guests." She said with venom. Kevin sighed and looked behind him. He went over to a lever next to the lamp and opened the door to it.

"Here, walk around for a minute. Don't tell your father though." She looked at him in disbelief. She took a hesitant step out and immediately went to the window. She just stood there and looked out. Kevin went and stood next to her. They both stood there and Kenna simply looked beyond the kingdom, longing to leave this place.

A little later, Jake was staring outside the Tree house as the rain started to let up. Matt was playing Guardians of Sunshine but still couldn't get the game.

"You _still_ stink at this game." B-MO jeered. Matt mashed the buttons but was killed by Bouncy Bee, again.

"Oh, shut up you glorified toaster." Matt retorted. He threw down the controller onto the couch.

"The rain's finally stopped." Jake said. "Come on guys, let's go do something."

"Yeah!" Matt said. "I haven't shot my bow in two weeks, I'm getting rusty." It was then they saw Finn on the ground sulking, surrounded by pictures of Princess Bubblegum and holding something pink.

"What's wrong Finn?" Matt asked. Finn just groaned. Jake realized what was wrong and pulled Matt aside.

"He's upset because PB doesn't like him back." Jake whispered.

"Finn likes Princess Bubblegum?" Matt asked. Jake gave him a look.

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't know that? After being here nine months, you really didn't notice?" Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehh…No. Honestly, this is news to me." The dog shook his head.

"B-MO. Put on a game." Jake said. B-MO walked up to Finn and started a motor cross. Finn glumly looked at B-MO and started singing.

_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper,_

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her? _

"Wait is he singing?" Matt asked.

_Every move I make,_

_Is just another mistake,_

_I wonder what it would take, _

_Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body,_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart._

_It's like this feeling is gonna consume me,_

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start. _

_Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside,_

_It's like I'm all gummed up inside,_

_It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide..._

Finn finished the song with another groan of sadness. Matt, B-MO, and Jake all had a look of sympathy.

"We need to help him." Matt said. Jake got an idea.

"We need to find Finn a new love interest!" Jake said.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, "Because it seems like a love interest is what got him this way in the first place." Jake looked back at the now tearing up Finn.

"I think it'll work. We have to at least try." Matt nodded. Jake grabbed a backpack and boots. Matt put his bow around him, his quiver on his shoulder, and he strapped his sword to his hip. As they were walking out the door Jake said to Finn

"Hey Finn, Matt and I are going for a walk in the woods." Finn didn't respond. "Watch Finn." Jake said to B-MO

"If anyone comes near Finn, I'll kill them!" B-MO said.

"Am I the only one a little freaked out by that?" Matt asked as the two walked out the door. The sun was starting to set as the two heroes entered the forest.

"So where do we start looking? There aren't many Princesses Finn's age." Matt commented.

"Well, there's Lumpy Space Princess." Matt and Jake both shuddered.

"No."

"There's the Princess of the Cloud Kingdom, she's fourteen I think."

"Hmm, that could work. Let's go to the-" Girlish screams pierced the air and made the boys stop in their tracks. They sprinted in the direction of the noise and came upon two mechanical owls attacking someone under a large tub.

"I'll take one, you take the other." Jake said.

"Right!" Matt notched an arrow and took down one of the owls. Jake elongated his leg and brought it down on the other one.

"That probably got hyped up more than it should of." Matt commented on the anti-climactic fight. The two went over to the tub.

"You are safe mi-Flambo!" Jake exclaimed after he lifted up the tub to reveal the flambit.

"Yous probably thought I was a dame on account of my girlish scream."

"We did." Matt said.

"Alright Flambo, we're going to the Cloud Kingdom." Jake said as he dropped the tub.

"Whats you going theres for?" Flambo asked.

"We're trying to find a Princess for Finn to date. I know there's a Princess in the Cloud Kingdom." Flambo shook his head.

"Nah, I wouldn't goes there. The King and Queen don't let their daughter do nothing like dating."

"Are you serious?" Jake asked

"Yeah, but don't worry, I know the perfect skirt and she's way hot."

A little bit later.

"Flambo, are you sure about this?" Jake asked.

"Yeah! The Princess of the Fire Kingdom is poifict fir Finn." Flambo insisted. The three were on the border of the Fire Kingdom; the hot air alone was almost too much for the adventurers.

"How are we supposed to get to her?" Matt asked.

"I forgot you guys couldn't go in theres." The flambit started speaking in another language and runes appeared in front of him. The two boys were covered in a blue aura that stuck to their skin.

"There, yous should have no problem getting in there."

The group entered into the Fire Kingdom and felt no burning pain. The palace was surrounded by a moat of lava. The castle itself was the color of charcoal. Matt, Jake, and Flambo entered through the gate and were flanked by two Flame soldiers. They were at least seven feet tall, wore all black with streaks of fire and carried spears.

"It's alright guys." Flambo said to the guards. The guards shared a look and left.

"What was that about?" Flambo grinned

"Let's just say, I'm well connected 'round heres." The Flame king and his court sat in a horse shoe formation, with the King on his throne and the nobles sitting on bleachers. What really drew the boys attention was the girl in the lamp above the King.

"Is that Flame Princess?" Matt asked Flambo.

"Yeah that's her."

"Why is she in a lamp?" Jake asked. Before Flambo was able to answer,

"Who dares disturb my court?" The King demanded.

"Yo what-" Jake started to say but was stopped by Flambo.

"You gotta pretend you're of royal blood." Jake frowned

"You could have said that sooner." Flambo chuckled.

"Yeah." Jake's demeanor changed immediately.

"Good morrow Majesty." Jake said with a bow, "I am Sir Jake, Baron of the Grasslands."

"Hmm, and who's he?" The Flame King pointed at Matt.

"Uhhhh," Matt dragged out. Suddenly, an alias came to him, "I am Sir Matt, Grandmaster Knight of the Grasslands." Jake groaned.

"That's so much cooler!" Jake whispered, wishing he had thought of that first. Intrigued, the King then asked,

"What is it you come for?" Jake snapped back into character.

"We come as an envoy of Prince Finn."

"A prince!" Flame King exclaimed. The nobles muttered excitedly and Flame Princess perked up.

"_A prince?_" Flame Princess thought to herself.

"_A prince?_" Kevin thought to himself as he stood in the back of the room with Pyro. The excitement on Kenna's face didn't get past Kevin.

"Yes." Jake confirmed, "Prince Finn is the same age your daughter and would like your blessing to court her."

The monarch's composure returned. "Interesting." The Flame King muttered. "My daughter however is a rare jewel and can't be dated by some old prince. And one who does not bring gifts when he sends his envoys to that fact, tis common practice." It was then that the boys realized this was probably going to be harder than they thought.

"We…do have gifts. Three gifts in fact!" Jake said

"Three gifts?"

"Yeah. Like…" Jake rooted through his backpack and pulled out a water bottle. "This water!" unfortunately, Jake pulled it out too fast and it flew through the air. It landed on the Flame King's butler and extinguished him. Nobody moved in the throne room. Matt face palmed.

"We're so dead…." He mumbled.

"Guards! Seize them." Ordered the King. Matt and Jake were pinned to the ground by six guards. "This is an intolerable act!"

"It was an accident!" Jake grunted. Jakes words fell upon deaf ears.

"Throw them in prison." While this was all unfolding, Kenna felt her hopes come crashing down. Kenna was lifted back up to her room and Kevin came in a few minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said flatly. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kevin spoke.

"I know you had your hopes up about this Prince." Kenna shook her head.

"No, there's no point, I'm never going to get to leave this place. I'll be stuck in this lamp forever."

Matt and Jake were unceremoniously thrown into a cell at the Fire Kingdom prison. The cell was small and had two beds, there were no windows on the door or walls.

"Crap." Matt stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, this didn't turn out like we'd hoped."

"No, no it didn't." Jake agreed. The bulldog shook his head. "I can't believe I killed the Flame King's butler."

"I can't either. What the heck happened?"

"I don't know! It was an accident." Jake defended.

"Calm down Jake. We'll find some way out of here." Matt leaned against the wall of his cell but jumped away.

"Ow!" Matt's hand had been burned by the wall. The two gaped at the Archer's slightly charred hand.

"I think the flame shields are wearing off." Jake said.

"How long do you think we have?" Matt asked

"Not long, we need to find a way out of here." Jake shrunk down and searched the bottom of the cell.

"No nooks, no crannies, no nothing." Matt carefully looked over the door.

"They really keep this prison in shape." Finally, the two gave up and sat on the ground, luckily their flame shields were still up in some places. Finally, Jake had to ask a very taboo question.

"Can't you…you know…ask _him _for help?" Matt's face steeled.

"No. Even if I could, I wouldn't, not again. I can't control him when he has my body. There's no telling what he would do."

"Wait." Jake said, "What do you mean "If you could"? Don't you talk to him on a regular basis?" Matt shook his head.

"I don't anymore. Ever since I fought that assassin, Perditrix has been a no show. I haven't even gotten any memories. He's just…gone." Jake and Matt were quiet as they contemplated this. They jumped up when they heard the door creak open. A boy with spiky blond hair poked his head in.

"Come on!" Kevin whispered, "We need to get out of here." He took his head out and Matt and Jake sat there.

"Let's go!" Kevin said again. The boys didn't hesitate this time and snuck out of the cell. The interior of the prison was the same color as the cells. There were cell doors dotting the walls, prisoners reaching their hands out.

"Help…" Many could be heard pleading.

Kevin was watching around the corner for guards.

"Who are you?" Questioned Matt, Kevin put a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet!" A group of guards passed by down the hall. "My name's Kevin." He finally said when the guards had passed. "Look, I'll answer whatever questions you have, but first we need to get out of here."

Matt and Jake nodded. Kevin led the way through the penitentiary, ducking whenever a guard passed by. They were going to make it but their luck ran out when they crashed into the chest of a seven foot tall guard with a spear. The spear thrust towards the boys, it would have impaled all three of them if Kevin had drawn his scimitars and blocked the strike. Kevin pushed the spear up and rammed him with his shoulder. The guard, hit square in the stomach, fell to the ground breathless.

"Crap!" Kevin muttered. "We need to get out of here." The stairs to the basement creaked loudly as they ran down.

"Through here." They crawled through a small window that leads to the outside, past the walls and wires of the prison.

As soon as the boys were home free, they sprinted until they were a good distance away. The temperature around Matt and Jake was starting to rise and they were gasping and sweating.

"My throat feels like it's on fire!" Matt said while coughing. Kevin immediately chanted out the flame shield spell. The dulling shields lit back up with power. The two boys gulped down as much, now cool to them, air as possible.

"Thank you." They both said.

"No problem." Jake was the first to recover.

"Why did you rescue us?" The bulldog asked.

"Honestly, for selfish reasons." Kevin answered. "I need your help to get my friend out of the Fire Kingdom."

"After what you did for us," Jake said, "We'll help you with anything. Who's your friend?"

"The Princess." Matt and Jake were wide-eyed as they stared at the boy.

"Did you just say the Princess?" Matt asked.

"Yes I did." The two adventurers looked at each other, not exactly sure what to do here. On the one hand, Kevin just saved them; on the other hand, if they were caught in the castle, they would be hunted down and killed.

"Uh… why are you trying to get her out of the Kingdom?" Matt asked suspiciously. Kevin sighed and rubbed his head.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." Jake said.

"It all started two years ago…"

_Back story time y'all *Celebratory shotgun blast in the air* Two years earlier. Kevin's POV._

_Two years ago I had been assigned as Kenna's, Flame Princesses', bodyguard. We had really grown as friends for the time we knew each other. We knew everything about each other, when no one would be watching; we'd run around and play. But around other guards or the King, we had to keep it professional. I was thirteen and she was eleven at the time._

_Anyway, one day, we were playing hide and seek. We were outside in the courtyard of the palace._

"_Ready or not, here I come." I called out. I searched around the stonework and burnt up trees. _

"_Where are you?" I said sing-songy. I looked around a corner to see Kenna hiding behind a column a few feet away, giggling. She hadn't spotted me yet, so I crouched and quietly walked to her. She still hadn't seen me, when I was right behind her,_

"_BOO!" I yelled. She jumped in fright, I laughed until I was suddenly blown back by a fireball. Fireballs were flying everywhere and Kenna had grown into a giant monster._

_I should explain, Kenna had trouble controlling her emotions. When she got angry or scared, she went into monster mode. I wasn't…I wasn't thinking when I surprised her; I sometimes think that if I hadn't of done that…then what happened next wouldn't have come to pass._

"_Kenna! Calm down. You're ok." I shouted over the explosions. The courtyard was falling apart, the stone crumbled and trees were blown back. There was only one thing that calmed her down when she got this bad. I had a small music box strapped to my belt, it was her mom's. I cranked the lever and soft melodious music played. Kenna stopped shooting and started to shrink. She had fallen unconscious and I stopped playing. I let out a shaky breath and put the box away._

"_Oh, Kenna." _

_It was then the Flame King and a pink woman came out into the courtyard. I immediately stood up and bowed to the King._

"_This is what I was talking about your majesty." The pink woman said as she gestured to the unconscious Flame Princess. I remember seeing the King sadder than I'd ever seen him._

"_Perhaps, you are right Princess Bubblegum." I looked at him,_

"_Your majesty, what's going on?"_

"_Princess Bubblegum has brought some startling news to me. It seems that, my daughter will only get worse. She's unstable and she will eventually destroy everything." I shook my head._

"_Flame King, that's not going to happen. See? I calmed her down with the music box."_

"_Soon that won't be enough." Princess Bubblegum said sadly. "We need to lock her up."_

"_What! No, you can't do that!" I shouted._

"_Kevin, control yourself." Flame King said sternly. "It's already been decided."_

"_It's your daughter though. How can you even think of just locking her away?" The King didn't respond._

"_Because responsibility demands sacrifice." Princess Bubblegum said steely_

_Present_

"After that, Kenna was locked away in her lamp, never to leave again." Matt and Jake's eyes were misty.

"That's terrible…" Jake said.

"I can't believe PB would do something like that. That's cold." Matt added.

"Kenna's a good person; she's gotten better at controlling herself. She…just needs a chance." Matt and Jake didn't speak for a minute.

"Ok." Jake said, "We'll help you."

**End of part 1, I know, lots of two parters.**

**Cut scene to my office. I'm sitting in my swivel chair. "Alright everyone, please give a warm welcome to my new partner kevflame!" kevflame comes in the room. He's looks around for somewhere to sit.**

"**Oh! Sorry." I pull a lawn chair out from behind me and set it up for him.**

"**A lawn chair?" He asks.**

"**Yeah…you'll get a swivel chair soon, I ordered it." I press a button on my laptop. "Ok now I ordered it." Kev sits in the chair.**

"**So let's begin."**

**"Ok then...so what are we going to talk about?" Kev asked.**

**"I'm going to ask you some basic questions." **

**"Alright, sounds good." Kev says**

**"What inspired you to create Kevin?"**

**"Well, I saw your story and it looked very interesting and promising, the works of a genius. Then I thought, why don't I make a character? I was already writing a story so I then I just used some characteristics of one of my characters and start a whole new backstory, bio, and just basically a whole new person basically."**

**"Well, thank you. That's incredible, I'm glad you let me use him, I can tell he'll be a great part of the adventurer group. So, what made you want to be partners with me for the story?"**

**"Well, I saw a chance to make something happen, you know? When an opportunity comes, you just gotta take it or you will feel sad when you look back to what you didn't do. I saw a lot of potential in your fanfic and I thought, with a little help, you could make this into a great story and lots of authors would want to co-write a book with you."**

"**Wow. So what hopes do you have for Kevin in this fic?"**

**"I hope he won't get killed and he will make new friends and overcome his shyness with courage and honor."**

**"Hehe, That's a good hope to have for a character. Well, I can't really think of any other questions." I think of something, "Oh wait, actually I do. You know how I have my shotgun? What weapon would be yours if you had one?"**

**"Well...I would like a sword for close ranged enemies."**

**"Well you're in luck! Look under your chair!"**

**Kevin finds a sword under his chair and exclaims, "Oooo...shiny sword..." The sword metal was black with a fiery handle. "Amazing!"**

**"Your welcome! Alright y'all we're gonna end the interview. We'll see y'all later in the next chapter. Kevin, any parting words?"**

**"Raggle fraggle and have a nice day!" Kevin says while waving. I wave too.**

**So, final announcements. **

**I am now partners with kevflame for writing this story.**

**Please check out Mechanical Man Delta's story "The Next Hero".**

**Also check out TheJamJam's story "Fiery Embrace."**

**If you haven't voted in the poll, please do.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. Thanks for reading. See y'all next time.**


	19. End of the world

**So…. How's the end of the world treatin' y'all?**


	20. Three Becomes Four P2

**Kev and I are in my office typing on a laptop. I'm sitting in my big, padded swivel chair and Kev still has a lawn chair.**

"**Ok, we really need to get my swivel chair soon." Kev says while adjusting the uncomfortable chair.**

"**I said I ordered it, blame the postman." **

"**Are you sure you ordered it?"**

"**Yes I'm sure!"**

"**Let me see the order confirmation." He reaches for the computer. I pull it away and I then notice we're on.**

"**Hey what's up y'all!" I say.**

"**Hey everybody." Kev gives a small wave. He reaches for the laptop again and I kick his chair over.**

"**We're here with part 2 of "Three Becomes Four." Now a lot happened last chapter." Kev picks himself up.**

"**My OC was introduced and Matt and Jake almost got sent to the chopping block." Kev says.**

"**Yep, but Kevin saved them. Thanks for that by the way." I say to Kev, "Things would get a little awkward if Matt and Jake got killed. It would not be good."**

"**No problem. Anyway guys let's begin."**

"**Enjoy!" We both say. **

"**Also, very important thing. Please read "Perditrix and Vir Fortis." It has some really important material you will need to know for a part of this chapter." I inform. **

**Chapter 14: Three Becomes Four P.2**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Flambo kept muttering to himself as he ran at full speed from the Fire Kingdom to the adventurer's tree house. Matt and Jake just got sent to prison for murder, the punishment being death. Flambo needed to get Finn's help

Finn however was still moping, surrounded by pictures of Princess Bubblegum and clutching a piece of her hair.

"Hey Finn, you want to play a game now?" B-MO asked again.

"No…" Finn groaned. "I just want to be alone B-MO." B-MO frowned and turned on a game anyway. He put the controller on the ground and discretely pushed it near Finn's hand. Finn pushed it away but B-MO wasn't deterred, he moved into Finn's field of vision. Finn turned away from him.

The door to the Tree House then burst open.

"Yo Finn!" Flambo yelled out. The Flambit saw the boy and went over to him.

"Finn! Finn! Matt and Jake are in trouble! They needs ya help." He frantically said. B-MO's screen turned red and an angry face appeared on his screen.

"Unknown presence detected. Must defend." B-MO said in a deep voice.

"Say wh-" Flambo was sent flying across the room after B-MO punched him.

"Must defend." B-MO said again and charged at Flambo. Flambo sat up and ran around, avoiding the killer robot.

"Ahh!" He screamed. "Get this crazy robot aways from me!" B-MO tackled Flambo and started punching him. This seemed to snap Finn out of his revere.

"B-MO. Stop." B-MO immediately stopped and Flambo bolted over to Finn and hid behind him.

"What happened to Matt and Jake?" Finn asked. Flambo spoke quickly and caught Finn up with what was happening. Though, he left out why Matt and Jake were in the Fire Kingdom. It didn't matter, Finn was focused on the fact his friends might be executed. Finn stood up and sheathed his sword in his backpack.

"Alright, let's go."

Back at the Fire Kingdom, Kevin was peeking through a small telescope. Two guards were at the gate of the royal palace.

"Alright." Kevin said, "There are two guards at the front. We'll have to find some way to sneak in."

"Why do we need to be sneaky?" Matt asked. Kevin was backed by Matt and Jake. The three boys were on a tall hill half a mile or so away. Kevin collapsed the telescope. "Can't you go in there?"

"Yeah _**I**_ can but I still need to get you two in there." Kevin pointed out. "Ok, look, before we go any further I need you to tell me something."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Do you give me your word that it was an accident that you killed the Flame King's servant?"

"Yes!" The adventurers insisted. Kevin looked them up and down.

"Ok, alright." Kevin looked back at the guards. "These guys aren't easily fooled; they're some of the most elite, smartest, and toughest warriors in all of Ooo."

"Are those two playing patty cake?" Jake pointed down below them to a couple guards, indeed, playing the hand game. They must have just arrived because they were not there a second ago.

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes they are."

"Let's take them out and get their uniforms." Matt said.

"No wait, you ca-" Matt jumped down before Kevin could finish. The archer landed on the tallest guard, knocking him out. The other guard raised his staff to strike but crumpled like paper when Jake landed on his as well. Kevin slid down the side of the hill they were perched on.

"We got them." Matt said proudly. Kevin just stared at him and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"I was trying to say," Kevin annunciated. "We can't leave unconscious guards everywhere. Eventually, we're going to get-" Kevin was interrupted a second time when the sound of a giant bell rang throughout the kingdom.

"I think they found out we escaped." Matt said. The thunder of many boots hitting the ground was getting close to the boys.

When the guards passed all they saw were two guards standing on either side of Kevin.

"Kevin." One of the guards stopped and said, "The murderers have escaped, we have been recalled to the castle to protect the royal family." Kevin feigned a look of worriedness.

"That's not good at all! My friends and I will be there soon, we'll find those criminals." The guard nodded and joined his team.

"They're gone." Kevin said when the soldiers turned the corner.

Matt and Jake dropped the dead weight of the unconscious guards.

"Let's take their uniforms." Jake said.

Finn and Flambo made it to the border of the Fire Kingdom only to be stopped by a soldier.

"Halt!" The end of the fire spear was pointed at Finn and Flambo.

"What's going on?" Flambo asked.

"The border is closed, some criminals escaped and we need to make sure they don't leave the kingdom." The soldier informed.

"Was it the envoys of Prince Finn?" Flambo asked hopefully

"Yes."

"Oh, well its fine yous can lets me in." The bottom of the staff came down in front of the Flambit.

"No one leaves or enters. King's orders."

"Frank, come on, we goes way back." Flambo said.

"Sorry Flambo, I can't do it." Flambo decided to switch tactics.

"Remember that time in the Breakfast Kingdom?" Frank gasped and started sweating lava. Flambo grinned mischievously "How yous drank too much syrup and ended up buck na-"

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone!" Frank snapped. Flambo's grin became wider.

"I took pictures." Flambo revealed. Frank was wide-eyed and looked down unbelievably at the creature at his feet.

"You wouldn't…"

"Yous gonna let us in or do I needs to show the Breakfast Princesses what yous did to the Kingdom's food supply?" Frank gulped and looked around.

"Eh… err…Fine! Just go!"

"Pleasure doings business with yous." Flambo and Finn passed the muttering and sweating guard. When they were out of earshot of him,

"So what happened in the Breakfast Kingdom?" Finn askedss

"Yous don't want to know." It was then Finn decided not to visit the Breakfast Kingdom for a while.

Back at the Fire Kingdom palace, two guards flanked Kevin as they arrived at the gate.

"Do you really think this will work?" Kevin asked

"Nope…" Matt said. Kevin clicked his tongue.

"Alright." He said nonchalantly. They were stopped by the two soldiers at the door.

"It's ok guys." Kevin said, "We're here to protect the family." The guards looked at the three boys and their gaze stopped on Matt.

"Aren't you a little short to be a fire soldier?" One of them asked suspiciously. The three boys start to inwardly panic. Matt improvised

"Y-you got a problem with little people!?" Matt asked accusingly. The guard was taken aback. Kevin and the disguised Jake looked at Matt questioningly.

"What, no!" The guard defended.

"It sure sounds like it." Matt insisted. The other soldier gave his buddy a nasty look.

"Nice going Flint..."

"I'm not- I'm not…." The guard sputtered. "Look just go in, let's forget this ok?" The boys walked in the gate, leaving the embarrassed guard behind. Matt snickered.

"I love exploiting people's need to be politically correct."

"You're such a jerk sometimes." Jake commented.

"Hey, it got us in here didn't it?" Kevin turned around and stopped.

"Yes it did, now let's get serious." A team of guards marched passed them. "We need to get Kenna out of here." Kevin whispered. There were groups of guards patrolling the halls of the palace. It was going to be incredibly difficult to get the princess out without being spotted.

"It's not going to be easy. We can get up there no problem, but getting her out will be the issue." Kevin said. Suspicious looks were now being directed towards the small group, making the boys anxious.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, we need to keep moving." Matt said, discreetly gesturing toward the uneasy eyes pointed in their direction.

"Alright, her room is up here." It was then Matt and Jake noticed Finn walk into the palace.

"Oh no…" They both said.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked impatiently.

"That's our friend Finn." Matt hissed. Kevin looked over at the boy with Flambo.

"Is that Prince Finn?" Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, the thing about Prince Finn is…he's not really a prince."

"He's not?"

"No and he's going to get himself killed." Jake said as started towards him. Kevin put a hand on the dog's shoulder.

"You definitely WILL get him killed if you go over to him. Look, as long as they think he is a Prince he'll be safe." Jake stared at his brother but consented and they went up the stairs.

Finn and Flambo entered the Fire Palace, eyed suspiciously by the guards as they did so.

"I probably should o' mentioned this earlier, but you needs to act like a prince." Flambo whispered as they approached the Flame King.

"Why do I need-"

"Who dares approach my court?" The King demanded.

"I'll explain later. Just improvise." Flambo scurried off leaving Finn alone.

"_Improvise…_" Finn thought to himself. He really hated that word when it came to acting.

"Speak!" The Flame King boomed. Finn uncharacteristically jumped in surprise.

"My name is F- Prince Finn." Finn caught himself and introduced with a bow.

"So you're Prince Finn." Flame King said intrigued.

"Uh…Yes your majesty." Finn said hesitantly. "You have a couple of my friends in prison, I was wondering if you could release them." The King's face steeled.

"You do realize they killed one of my servants? A crime punishable by death."

"Yes I did hear that." Finn muttered.

"So why should I let them leave here with their heads?"

"Because I already know they escaped. All I ask is that you let them leave the kingdom unharmed." The King pondered this and before he could give a response a Flame soldier came running up to him.

"Sir! Your daughter is gone."

_*About five minutes earlier.*_

The three boys arrived at Kenna's room and after Matt gave another soldier crap for calling him short, they left. Kevin entered the room while Matt and Jake kept a lookout.

Pyro jumped on Kevin when he entered the room. Kevin pat him a few times of the head.

"Good boy." He said. Kenna was still in her lamp, she stood expectantly when he entered.

"Come on, we're leaving." He said when he pulled the lever to open the lamp. She gave him a big hug.

"I can't believe I'm actually leaving. I never thought this day would come." She said ecstatically.

"Pack some clothes, but pack _lightly_. We're going to need to move fast. Matt and Jake are standing guard outside."

Said boys were outside waiting for Kevin and Flame Princess.

"It's kind of funny how these guards get so easily embarrassed." Matt commented, making small talk. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, it's funny." Jake drummed his fingers on his staff. Matt and Jake have never really hung out without Finn; he was usually the conversation maker. They looked around awkwardly.

"So, um…nice weather we're having." Jake said. Matt looked out a window at the flames coming down from the sky.

"Uh yeah, very hot." It was then they noticed a group of guards coming. "_Oh thank god._" Matt and Jake stood at attention as they approached.

"My name is Sergeant Fiero; we're here to relieve you." Matt and Jake looked at each other.

"We're under strict orders from the Flame King not to leave this spot." Jake lied. Fiero looked at them suspiciously.

"Really? Because we were just told by the Flame King to take over. Now that I think about it, I've never met you two before. Who are you?" The guards were suddenly blown back and were knocked unconscious. Jake looked at Matt who had his hand out and was panting. He leaned on his staff, barely able to stand.

"Wait, why didn't you do that in the cell?! Also how did you do that?!"

Matt grunted "This is why." Matt slipped out of consciousness and fell to the floor.

"Oh no!" Jake opened the door to Kenna's room. "Guys! We need to go. Matt's unconscious and so are these guards." Kenna grabbed a small bag and she and Kevin exited the room. Kevin looked at Matt and the guards.

"What the heck happened?"

"I have no idea." Jake said. "But we need to go though." Jake scooped Matt up and put him over his shoulder.

"We still don't have an escape plan." Kevin argued.

"Yes we do! There's an entrance to an escape tunnel in the basement. If we're careful we can make it and get out." Kenna informed.

"That's right!" Kevin said. "But I thought they caved it in?"

"No, they did that so no one would know it was there."

"Well that's perfect then."

"We still need to get Finn out without being discovered." Jake said.

"Crap!" Kevin exclaimed. They were having the worst luck when it came to this escape.  
He then snapped his fingers. "Wait! I got it. Jake you have stretchy powers don't you?"

_Back in throne room._

"My lord, your daughter is missing."

"What!" Flame King shouted. "I want every guard searching every single corner and crack until you find her. And for Glob's sake where is Kevin?" Everyone who was in the throne room had exited, leaving Finn alone with the Flame King.

"Right here your majesty." Kevin announced as he entered the throne room.

"My daughter is missing! I thought you were watching her."

"I'm terribly sorry my lord. I had stepped out for a moment. I have been searching the castle top to bottom." While Kevin was distracting the Flame King, Jake was in the rafters above. He lowered both of his arms and with one lifted Finn off the ground and replaced it with a dummy, which was Jake's other hand in the shape of the young hero.

"Jake, what is going on?"

"Long story, I'll explain later but we've to go now." Jake held Finn under his free arm and ran along the rafters and out the window to the still unconscious Matt and Flame Princess who was trying to wake him. Matt groaned.

"Rosa, I don't want to go to school today." He whined. Flame Princess then slapped him across the face. He jumped up.

"I'm awake!" Matt looked around. "Oh yeah, I remember now." Jake was lowering Finn and himself. Finn however was staring at Flame Princess.

"Who's that?" He whispered to Jake.

"That's the princess of the Fire Kingdom."

"She's beautiful." Finn said dreamily. Jake couldn't help smiling. Despite all the series of unfortunate events that have happened, Matt and he had succeeded in getting Finn over PB.

Kevin was still distracting the Flame King as the fake Finn was lowered.

"Alright sir, I'm leaving." Kevin quickly said.

"Yes, yes. Go." Kevin quickly scooted out of the room.

"So Prince Finn, you wish for me to release your men. What are you prepared to do for it?" The fake Finn sat there and didn't say anything.

"Oh ho. The silent argument, very cunning. Alright I'll play your game." The Flame King sat in silence as he stared at the fake Finn. "Ok this is boring. Prince Finn, I asked you a question. Prince Finn!" Flame King got a closer look and saw that it was a fake. The dummy retracted up through the window.

"Treachery! Guards!" A group of guards formed in front of the Flame King.

"I want you to go to the Grasslands and find Prince Finn. He must have had something to do with my daughter's disappearance." The guards saluted and exited the castle.

The five escapees made it past the border to the Grasslands and entered the Tree House. Jake barred the door and they all sat down panting.

"Ok, I think we're in the clear." Kevin said. Kenna was looking at Finn.

"Hey Kev, who's that?" Kenna whispered.

"That's Finn."

"Oh." She stared at him dreamily. Matt leaned towards Jake.

"I sense some sparks flying. Wait what's that?" The familiar sound of thundering boots were heading toward them.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Kevin unsheathed his scimitars and Finn took out his root sword.

"I'll provide cover from the roof." Matt said as he started to climb the ladder. They all stopped when Kenna suddenly,

"No. I didn't mean for all of this to happen, I didn't want you guys to put yourselves in this much danger. I'll give myself up." Kevin put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Kenna. It's ok, you're my best friend and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy. I will gladly fight so you can be free." Kenna smiled.

"So will I." Finn said.

"Yeah, we came this far already." Matt said.

"We'll help you." Jake said.

"Thank you all so much. I don't even know you guys and you're helping me." She had tears of happiness in her eyes.

The flame guards were met with boxing glove arrows flying at their faces as they arrived at the Tree Fort. The guards charged and the Kevin, Jake, and Finn intercepted them. The flame staffs were brought down onto slashing swords and giant fists as the fight raged on.

Kevin masterfully fought with his scimitars. He spun around and knocked the guards to the ground. Finn kicked and punched the guards who got close and Jake swept them away.

Matt was on the roof shooting arrows and saw his friends were being overwhelmed.

"Alright, time to try out my new arrow." He reached behind him to grab an arrow with one of the liquid firework rockets attached. But just as he was about to shoot it, two guards snuck up behind him and tackled him, making him drop the rocket off the roof.

Matt kicked off one of the guards and the other punched him.

"_You are pathetic sometimes, you know that?_" A voice said in Matt's head said. The guards were pushed off and flew through the air.

Kenna had looked outside when Matt had dropped the rocket. She ran outside and grabbed it. This accidently lit the fuse and the rocket soared through the air.

"Oh crap! Jake! Cover the Princess!" Jake punched away a guard and formed a ball around Flame Princess. The rocket exploded in the air and sent water all over the place, extinguishing the guards. This merely incapacitated them, they were not dead. The five friends met in the front yard.

"That was close." Finn said.

"I don't think this is over!" Kevin said. The four drew their weapons as the Flame King landed in front of them. He looked positively furious.

"Kevin! What are you doing! This is high treason." Kevin stood firm.

"I am here to protect my new-found friends sir...so I can help my best friend. I am sorry my lord but I cannot let you stop me here, right now. This is my duty as her protector and I will rather make myself suffer, than let her. And yes my king, I am talking about your daughter. You have kept her locked up in that lamp for years. Who cares about the dangers, she's your daughter not some toy or candle light. She's been sad and alone in that lamp. She feels like she's cut off from the world. All she wants is to have freedom, to have friends, and especially to be loved by another person." The Flame King looked at his daughter.

"Is this true daughter?" Kenna came forward.

"Yes father. I haven't been allowed to leave the lamp in so long. I want to see the world and experience everything." The Flame King sighed.

"I am so sorry daughter. I was doing what I thought was right but I was wrong. You should be allowed to experience life. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can."

The next day, Kenna had set out to travel and told Kevin to stay behind.

"Kevin, I appreciate everything you've done for me but you need a chance to live your life and not worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry though we'll see each other again." Kevin and Kenna hugged and parted ways. Kevin went back to the adventurer trio.

"Now I've got to think of something to do. I don't want to go back to the Fire Kingdom."

"You can stay with us." Finn offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah! The more the merrier."

"**Just let me see the laptop!" Kev and I wrestled and he finally knocked me over and got on the laptop. "Dude! You forgot to click confirm." **

"**No I di- Oh I did. Well click it then." Kev clicked the button and the doorbell rang. I answered and there was a large box. I dragged it in and Kev's swivel chair was inside. We set it up and Kev sat in it.**

"**I feel like a real author now!" I turn to the readers.**

"**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and we'll see you next time."**


	21. The Cave

"**Hey what's up? I have two announcements, the first one. The views, THEY'RE OVER 8000! Also have the poll."**

**I'm reading the recent poll.**

"**Alright y'all here the results of the poll. Drum roll please!" Kev beats on a drum.**

"**For 6 votes we have Marceline.**

**For 4 votes we have Flame Princess**

**For 3 votes we have Perditrix**

**For 1 vote we have Magnolia, Lord Soin, and The Lich**

**Finally, 0 votes for Princess Bubblegum! So Marceline got the most votes for needing a chapter. Alright, ask and you shall receive."**

"**Enjoy!" We both said.**

**Chapter 15: The Cave**

It was a beautiful, peaceful day-

"I'm going to kill him!" Marceline proclaimed as she and the four adventurers plus Pyro chased Marceline's ex-boyfriend Ash.

Never mind.

Ash laughed manically, "Catch me if you can Mar Mar!" He jeered.

The wizard entered a cave, Marceline's bass in hand. The group followed him inside and had him in sight.

"I've got this!" Matt lifted his bow and readied an arrow. "One in the leg should do it." Just then, everything went dark.

Finn's eyes opened slowly and he immediately felt the shooting pain on his head.

"Ow!" He tried to look around but all he could see was thick, oily darkness. "Hey guys!" he called out. The cave was silent. Finn reached his hand out until he felt the wall next to him and followed it for a few feet until he tripped over something.

"Oof!" Both Finn and the lump on the ground let out.

"Who's there?"

"Finn? It's Kevin." Finn had to cover his eyes when Kevin created a fireball in his hand.

"What happened?" Finn asked after his eyes adjusted.

"I think the cave collapsed. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kevin points the fireball in both directions of the tunnel. He then fires off two and the light fades away after a few seconds.

"SCREEEEE!"

Matt and Marceline walked side by side cautiously as the flame from Matt's lighter guided them.

"Why are we chasing Ash exactly?"

"The jerk stole my bass." Marceline said angrily.

"How the heck did he manage that?"

"He came to my house saying he wanted to apologize and be friends. I left the room and when I came back, my bass was gone and so was he!"

"It's alright Marceline, we'll get him." Matt held his lighter up against the walls. "This is a weird cave." There were red veins pulsing along the interior.

"That _is_ weird." Marceline stopped and inspected them, "Wait a minute. I think I know where we are. No, that can't be we haven't run into any-" Matt was tackled to the ground and felt hard blows pummeling him.

Jake and Pyro fought tooth and nail against the unknown enemy.

"SCRREEEE!" The things kept screeching. Pyro released a shockwave of heat when some tried to pile on him. Jake couldn't see where they were so he just lashed out randomly, only occasionally connecting with a body.

Jake fell forward when one of the things got a jump on him.

"They're gnawing on me!" Pyro pounced on its chest and bit its throat.

Kevin launched fireball after fireball at the approaching creatures. They crawled on the ceiling and the walls. Kevin could not make a dent in them.

The ones that made it past were taken down by Finn. Wave after wave of monsters came at the boys.

"Run!" Kevin yelled. Finn slashed a creature and they booked it in the opposite direction of the tidal wave of monsters.

"Oh glob!" A hand grabbed Finn on the back of his shirt. Finn stabbed behind him and felt the grip loosen. Kevin wasn't able to keep a fireball up and run at the same time so the boys were completely blind. They then felt nothing under their feet.

"Get it off me!" Matt yelled. He desperately pushed and punched at the air. The thing on top of him screeched and kept delivering punch after punch. Marceline finally kicked the creature on its side and sent it flying. A loud crunch resonated throughout the cave.

"We need to move now!" More screeching and pattering were fast approaching the duo. "Run you idiot." She yelled again when Matt didn't move. They sprinted away from the pack of creatures.

Jake and Pyro fought and fought until they couldn't hear anything.

"I think we beat them all." Pyro barked in agreement. Jake sniffs the air.

"Do you smell that?" Pyro sniffed and whined in confusion. "It smells like Finn and Matt but it's not them. Could it be those things?" Jake got closer to one of them. "It's definitely familiar." Pyro barked.

"You're right; we should try to find everyone. I can't get a scent though, can you?" Pyro whined again.

"No? Oh well. Brighten up a bit so we can at least see." Pyro concentrated and his flames glowed bright. Hissing was then heard in front of them. Jake's face dropped.

"Oh glob."

"You're going to be alright." Kevin reassured. Finn held his broken leg painfully.

"Ah!" He grunted as another wave of pain passed over him. More screeching was coming from above them.

"Come on, we need to move." Kevin put Finn's arm over his shoulder. Finn kept up with Kevin by hopping on his good leg.

"I have an idea!" Marceline said to Matt. She grabbed and held him close as they floated in the middle of the tunnel.

"What?" Marceline put a hand over his mouth. The creatures could be heard pattering above and below them. Though, they didn't feel any hands grabbing them, the creatures just kept going. Finally the noise faded away until Matt and Marceline were alone.

"I think they're gone." Matt whispered. They lowered down. "What are those things?"

"They're called Chuds. They're humans that moved underground after the mushroom war. They mutated after a few hundred years, they don't have eyes anymore but they can still hear us."

"Whoa, freaky. Hey, it's kind of like that one movie- never mind, you've never seen it. Why would Ash come here?" Marceline shook her head.

"I know just as much as you do. Come on, let's find the others."

"Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob!" Jake and Pyro ran at full speed from the chuds.

"SCREEEE!" was the last thing the two heard before they were knocked out.

Finn leaned against the wall behind him. The chuds pattered past the crevice that Kevin and Finn found.

"That was nuts!" Finn exclaimed.

"I know right? What are those things? I've never seen them before."

"I think Jake and I fought them once if I saw them right." Finn felt behind him until he was able to pull his backpack in front of him. "Can you shine some light over here?" Kevin created a small fireball and held it out. Finn rooted around until he found the vial of liquid. He poured it on his leg and all of the pain immediately disappeared.

"Are those Cyclops tears?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I didn't think there were any Cyclops left." Kevin said in amazement. A few minutes passed and when they were sure the coast was clear, the boys left their hidey hole.

Marceline and Matt quietly walked or in Marceline's case, floated, along the tunnel. Matt's bow stood ready to take down any enemies that came near. What sounded like chanting could then be heard.

"Bakka bakka boom bakka boom bakka bakka boom…" The Chuds chanted. Jake slowly opened his eyes and was surprised he could see. Natural light flooded into the chasm from tiny holes on the ceiling. Pyro and him were being hung upside down on a long pole. He was now able to get a good look at the creatures that assailed him. Their skin was completely gray with pointy ears. The Chuds stood hunched over and had long, nimble limbs.

"Freaky…" Jake muttered. Jake jumped when one turned back and where its eyes should have been were skin covered sockets. It growled at him and turned back to continue chanting. The procession entered a room with more of the creatures on both sides of the small valley letting out animal like hoots and cheers.

"Pyro? You awake?" Jake whispered. Pyro whined slightly. "I don't know what they're doing." An altar came into view but Jake couldn't see what was there.

"Bakka bakka…BOOM!" The creatures stopped. They turned to the side and Jake saw the person on the altar.

"Ash!" Jake exclaimed. Ash was wearing a crown and held Marceline's bass in his hands.

"What's up, Jake?" Ash greeted snidely. "You like my set up here?" Ash played a few chords and the creatures dropped the pole. "You see, I'm like the pied piper of the Chuds?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jake asked. Ash then scowled

"Revenge." Ash informed. "Revenge against you and your friends who made me look bad. I stole Marceline's bass so I could control these guys. I then led you here to be killed by them." Jake was in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You're trying to kill us because we embarrassed you? That's so stupid." Ash clenched his fists.

"Lock them up!" The wizard played some chords and the Chuds did as he said. They put the dogs in a cage right above him. Jake supersized but the cage constricted him when he did. "It's magically enchanted. You can't break it."

Matt and Marceline watched this scene unfold from a high up cliff.

"You dated this guy?" Matt asked.

"Not exactly one of my better life choices." Marceline admitted angrily. "Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Wait Marceline, we need to be smart about this." Matt then grinned, "I think I have an idea."

"SCRee-" The Chud was cut off by a scimitar through its stomach. Finn and Kevin kneeled down to examine it.

"Whoa, it doesn't have any eyes." Finn pointed out. Kevin put his hand on the skin covering the socket.

"You're right. But they can still hear." Kevin added indicating the pointed ears.

"Yeah but now we don't have to walk around blind." Kevin created a large fireball in his hand that illuminated the tunnel about thirty feet in both directions. Footsteps could be heard coming toward them. Kevin and Finn drew their swords. The figure made his way into the light.

"Kevin, Finn?" Matt called quietly. The two boys sheathed their swords and went over to him.

"You're ok!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, where's everyone else?" Finn asked. Matt explained the situation.

"Marceline's doing what?!" Kevin and Finn asked loudly.

Marceline peeked around the corner to where Ash was playing a few chords on her bass. She shuddered and floated out to him with a big smile on her face. Ash noticed her and stood up angrily.

"You!"

"Yeah it's me. I came to apologize." Marceline said.

"I'm gonna- wait, what?" Ash asked in confusion. Marceline then bat her eye lashes. "What are you doing?"

"I've come to say I was wrong." She floated closer to him. "You're not so bad. I want to get back together." Ash smiled.

"Y-you do?" She hugged him from behind.

"Mm-hmm." She murmured, all the while she felt like puking.

The three boys watched.

"Well she can turn on the charm, can't she?" Kevin commented.

"I'm surprised. Usually she's so tomboyish." Finn said. Matt took one of his rope arrows out of his quiver.

"Alright, you guys need to swing down with me. We'll take those two plateaus down there and I'll swing over and open the cage. When I do that, you guys jump down and attack. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Hold on." The boys held onto Matt as he shot his arrow out and they swung to the ground below. A sentry turned around and was about to yell before Matt shot an arrow into its throat. Finn slid and caught it before it fell to the ground and lowered it gently.

"Finn, you hold here." Finn nodded and crouched, waiting. Matt and Kevin swung across to the next one. There were no chuds in sight. Kevin did the same thing as Finn while Matt swung across to the cage. The cage swung and rattled loudly. Matt cringed.

"What was that?" Ash was about to turn his head.

"Nothing!" Marceline turned his head back to her. "Now, as I was saying. You're a…really cool guy and….very…good looking." Matt let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Matt!" Jake said. Matt lowered himself down the door. He examined the lock.

"Really?" Matt looked down at Ash who had the key on the back of his belt. Matt knew he was going to regret this but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"_Just concentrate…"_ Matt held his hand out and closed his eyes. Breathe in and out, that's what he kept saying to himself.

The keys started to tremble and lift slightly. The strain was starting to take its toll on Matt's mind.

"I feel something…" Ash muttered. Matt pulled a little more and the keys finally came loose. Marceline was watching this discreetly and keeping Ash from turning around. The keys slowly rose to Matt's hand. He was sweating profusely from his forehead. He almost broke when the keys finally reached his hands. Ash turned his head around when Marceline turned his head back and planted her lips on his.

All of the adventurer's jaws dropped. Matt snapped out of it and unlocked Jake and Pyro's cage. Marceline looked up and slowly grabbed her bass. They separated.

"One word." Marceline whispered.

"What's that?"

"Kabong!" Marceline brought the flat end of the bass on Ash's head. The chuds hissed and charged Marceline. Kevin and Finn jumped down on a couple. A few nearby heard them and ran toward them. Kevin and Finn cut and stabbed them as they came. They were fast, but in daylight they were relatively easy targets.

Jake jumped down. He took the form of a giant ball and rolled over them. Pyro jumped down and coughed out fireballs at them and bit out many Chud's throats. Matt fired arrow after arrow at Chuds who entered through the holes in the walls. Ash recovered and was absolutely furious.

"You tricked me!" Marceline was spitting and wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, like I would actually _want_ kiss you." Ash growled and jumped at her. Marceline brought the bass down on him again. Ash hit the ground with a thud.

When the chuds seemed to have been taken care of, the group rejoined with Marceline.

"Ha…haha….hahaha!" Crazed laughter came from Ash. He pulled out a detonator. "Bye-bye." He pushed the button and the explosions rang throughout the chamber. Rocks and stalactites came down around the adventurers. The Chuds screeched and pattered through the holes to cover.

"Look out!" Finn tackles Kevin when a large boulder comes down.

"We need to get out of here!" Matt yelled. He looked above them and saw a large hole open up. "Jake, take us through there!" Jake scooped the group up and quickly stretched them up and out of the cave. They all fall to the ground and Jake brings himself all together. Not two seconds, the chamber collapses.

The group pants. After a few minutes of silence,

"I still can't believe you kissed Ash." Matt said and a bass came down on his head.

"**You have received Marceline! Haha! She kissed Ash, I really wanted this chapter to have kind of a twisted ending. What did you think of the chapter? Thanks for reading, please review."**


	22. Matt's past life

**(Not play acting this is really me saying, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorrrrrrrrrry! I know this took a lot of time to get out but school is being a total "B-I the change house." Take a second to think about that. Anyway, here it is.)**

"…**..you should get a little more into Matt's backstory….."**

**Kev and I stare at the screen, reading the review by "Um wait I forget".**

"…**More into Matt's backstory…"**

**We stare more intently at it**

"…**Matt's backstory…"**

**More staring**

"…**.backstory…"**

**Kev and I share a look.**

"**The time has come." I say.**

"**Indeed." Kev agrees. I lift my shotgun barrel into the air and look at the readers.**

**Then with a big grin on my face I shout, "Backstory time y'all!" I shoot a round into the air. Pieces of the ceiling come down.**

"**Michael! What was that?" A woman shouts from the other room.**

"**Nothing Mom! Roll the chapter and for god's sake Kev get the spackle."**

**Chapter 16: Matt's past life**

_Birth…._

"Ahhhh!" The woman screamed as she is rolled through the double doors on a wheelchair. She clutched her bulging stomach as another contraction sent waves of pain through. The nurses pushed as fast as they could to the birthing room.

"It's ok, Lydia!" Her husband reassured as he tried to keep up, "Just remember what Doctor Brown said, breathe in and ou-"

"Oh shut up Richard!" Lydia yelled as another shockwave overtook her.

"Shutting up…" He said. After what felt like forever, they made it. Richard tried to go in with them but one of the nurses stopped.

"Mr. Freeman, you need to stay out here." The nurse ordered as she entered the room with her colleagues.

"Oohhh…" He moaned in anxiety.

_A few hours later_

Richard had chewed his nails down to as he waited for the news. "Please be ok, please be ok!" He muttered to himself.

Though he felt absolutely terrified, Richard couldn't wait for his child to be born. They had been trying for so long and now that the moment was here, he felt pure happiness. Lydia and he had also decided not to see what gender they would be. It was her idea; she wanted it to be a surprise.

The chair fell back as Richard jumped up.

"Mr. Freeman, they're ready to see you." The smiling nurse said. With his heart pounding like a drum in his chest, he entered the room where his exhausted wife held a small bundle of blankets. Her face held the most beautiful and biggest smile he had ever seen her have.

"Lydia." She looked up at him. He walked closer and she gave him a kiss.

"It's a boy." She whispered. Richard gasped and gingerly took the small bundle into his arms.

His son already had a little tuft of brown hair on his head. He opened his eyes to reveal two big blue orbs staring up curiously at the man that held him.

"He's perfect." Richard said as a tear of pride ran down his cheek. Lydia nodded happily.

"What should we name him?" She asked. Richard had already thought long and hard on what he would name his son.

"Matthew." He finally said.

_Three years later…_

Matt sat upon his dad's shoulders as they walked the pier. It was a carnival day and the pier was awash with many different colors and smells. Clowns gave kids balloons, young teenagers moved quickly around the food stands to feed the flood of people coming to them, and many goers tried their hands at the many game stands that could be found. In simple terms, it was an average day here.

"So Matt, what do you want to do first?" Matt's father, Richard asked. The three year old's mind was racing from all of the things around him.

"Let's go on that one, no wait that one, no, no, no that one!" Richard couldn't help chuckling at his hyperactive son. He then spotted something he knew his son would like.

"Why don't we try that one there?" Matt snapped out of his reverie and nodded fervently.

"Step right up, step right up!" The game vender announced, "Try your hand at the Crossbow Shoot! You sir, with the little one on your shoulders, would like a shot?" He asked as Richard approached.

"Sure thing." Richard puts Matt on the ground and is given a small plastic crossbow.

"Alright sir, now all you have to do is shoot these targets," The vender gestures to the three bottles, "With the arrows I've given you. Do that and you win the prize!" Richard shrugged.

"That sounds easy enough." After loading the dart, he takes aim and misses completely. He tried again and missed. He tried this four more times but kept missing! Richard cursed.

"Dad!" Matt gasped. Richard's face reddened.

"Sorry." He tries again…and again….and again…and again.

_$40 later_

"Go- bah!" Richard face palmed himself, "Why can't I get it?" Matt yawned from boredom.

"Can I try?"

"No son, just give me a minute." Richard went over to the vendor to give him more money but turned around when he heard all of the bottles fall. Matt put the crossbow down and crossed his arms.

"Can we go do something else now?" Matt asked. Richard was speechless. After an hour of attempts, his three year old son had done it no problem.

"We have a winner!" The vendor announced, "Now I'm actually of stuffed toys but I do have this." The vendor handed Matt a black cloth and when he unfolded it, he saw it was a large hoody.

"Cool!" Matt put it on but it went down to the ground and the sleeves were far too long.

"Matt, that's way too big for you." Richard said and turned to the vendor, "Do you have anything smaller?"

"'Fraid not sir. Besides, it's my break time." The vendor left and Richard shook his head.

"I like it though!" Matt said and ran around in it laughing. His father couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you'll grow into it."

_One year later…_

Laughter bubbled throughout the small room of the toddler. Lydia heard her son and poked her head in. Matt was rolling around on the ground holding his sides. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie and blue jeans.

"What are you doing sweetie?" She asked. Matt looked at her with a smile of his own on his face.

"My friend, Perd, tripped on my truck." He laughed some more after a few seconds of silence.

"_An imaginary friend. Adorable_." She thought to herself as her son continued to laugh like crazy.

"Well tell Perd to be more careful." She scolded playfully. Lydia closed the door and went back downstairs. Matt rolled said truck in front of him as Perd stood in a corner. Matt waved for him to come over.

"What else do you want to play?" Perd was kneeled down in front of the four year old Matt.

"We will play later." He said. "Matt, I need you to do something." Perd picked up a ball next to him and handed it to the boy. "I want you to bounce it." Matt looked at him curiously but dropped it anyway.

"Not like that." Perd interjected. He picked it up and handed it back to Matt who looked at him with confusion.

"How?" Matt asked.

"Put the ball on the ground and imagine it bouncing." The toddler did as he was told.

He tossed his red ball up and down. Though, he wasn't using his hands. Matt bobbed his head, the ball following his movements. The ball flew into Matt's hands.

"I did that?" He asked Perd but he disappeared. He did it some more until, "Mom!" He called. "Come look!" Matt's mom Lydia entered the room. She was wiping a glass cup absentmindedly.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Look what I can do!" Matt put the ball on the ground and squinted his eyes. Lydia stood there, not sure what her child was doing.

"Matt what are you-"The glass shattered on the ground when Matt made the ball bounce without touching it.

"You see mom?" He said excitedly. Matt looked at his mom but she looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"No no no." She mumbled to herself as she exited the room.

"Mom?" Matt dropped the ball and followed her down the hall. Matt peeked around the corner into her bedroom where she was packing a suitcase. The toddler's mind tried to reason why she was doing something like that.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Lydia looked up and had tears in her eyes. She kneeled down,

"Mommy has to go away for a while." Matt frowned.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know." She wiped her eyes. "I just need you to know that I love you very much. Never forget that."

"I love you too." Matt said.

"I also need you to promise that you will never, ever do what you did in there. Ok?" I nodded.

"I promise."

"That's good." She gave a sad smile and kissed his forehead. Lydia grabbed her suitcase and left the home, never to be seen again.

_One year later…_

"I quit Mr. Freeman! I quit!" The fifth nanny that month stormed out of the house with her suitcases in hand. Richard angrily turned to the cross armed five year old.

"You brat! I can't believe you did something like that." Matt just stared daggers at his father.

"I didn't like her and she wouldn't leave." Matt argued.

"So you put a squirrel in her underwear drawer! How did you even get one?" Richard shouted in frustration.

"None of your business." The vein on Richard's forehead bulged. The father and son had not been on good terms for a while. Even before Lydia left. Long, before she left.

"Alright, fine. Luckily I anticipated this and called another nanny." The doorbell rang, "That must be her." Richard opened the front door to reveal a heavy set Latina woman. She looked to be in her forties. She had long brown hair and soft eyes. She carried two suitcases.

"Hello Mr. Freeman." She said with a slight accent, "I am Rosa. How are you?" Richard was hurriedly putting on a suit jacket.

"I'm fine. That's Matt. I have to go." He said as he bolted out the door. Rosa watched incredulously as Mr. Freeman back out of the drive way and sped off, leaving her and Matt alone.

"Hello hijo." She greeted warmly, "My name is Rosa and I'll be staying with you." Matt didn't say anything but,

"I give you a week tops." He went back up to his room, leaving the confused nanny behind.

Upstairs in his room, Matt went over notes that he kept on how to get rid of nannies. Matt was bright for his age, he already knew how to read and write on a middle school level. He kept copious instructions on what worked and what didn't work to get the home invaders out.

"I already used Chippy on the last one. Ooooh, I like this." He lifted a piece of paper. "That could work."

Rosa unpacked and put away the clothes in her suitcase when Matt came in crying and holding his arm.

"Ahh! Rosa my arm!" Matt holds up his arm and there is fake blood coming from it. "I got hurt and on your watch. My dad is gonna be so mad!" He faked another groan on pain. Rosa pulled out a medical kit from her bag and immediately cleaned up the area and put bandage on the "wound".

"All better." Matt looked down unbelievably at his arm.

"_It worked last time._" He thought to himself as he went back to the drawing board.

As the week went by, Matt tried many more tricks that he had up his sleeve but none seemed to work. He put a fake cockroach in her sandwich but she found it before she took a bite. He tried to put a skateboard outside her door but she looked down and moved it. Nothing worked!

"Time for one last prank. The coup de grace of all pranks!" Matt waited outside her door and held the string to the pie catapult. When she opened her door, Matt pulled the string. However, she moved out of the way.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouted.

"I get the distinct impression you don't want me here, Hijo." Matt grit his teeth.

"No, I don't want you here! Why don't you just leave?" Rosa knelt down to the angry five-year-old.

"Why do you want me to leave Matt?" Matt was surprised. The others usually left after the first couple pranks. No questions asked.

"Because, having a nanny here is just another excuse for my dad not to be around." Matt admitted. Rosa frowned but smiled after a second.

"Well, I'm here and I want to be your friend Hijo." Matt eventually looked up and smiled back.

_Four years later…_

It was a beautiful day in Sacramento, California. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Matt and his nanny, Rosa, were walking through the city park.

"Thanks for bringing me here." An eight year old Matt said. They arrived at a small jungle gym.

"Of course Hijo. Now, why don't you go play?" Matt ran off while Rosa sat down on a bench and read a book. Immediately the first place Matt went to was the playground. There were no other children around. He was climbing on top of the monkey bars when he noticed a soccer game going on not too far away. He watched them play for a little while when he noticed a boy about his age sitting on a bench alone, holding a soccer ball. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue trousers, and white sneakers. He had a clear intelligence in his eyes but also a great sadness.

"Hi." Matt greeted the boy. He said "hi" again when the kid didn't respond.

"Hi…" He said without lifting his head up. The boy absent-mindedly twirled the soccer ball in his fingers.

"How come you aren't playing with them?" Matt asked, gesturing to the ensuing soccer game.

"They didn't want me too." He said quietly. Matt frowned and after a minute of deliberation took the ball and walked a few feet away. The boy looked at him in surprise. Matt turned around and put it on the ground.

"Catch!" Matt kicked the ball and he caught it in his hands.

"That's not how you play soccer." The boy said. Matt looked confused.

"What? It's not?" Truth was Matt did know that wasn't how you do it. But it made the kid come out of his shell a little.

"No, no. Here, catch it with your feet." The boy hopped off the bench and kicked it over to Matt who stopped it with his foot. "There you go." The two boys played with each other for a while and had their own game. They had two trees as "goals" and it eventually ended with the kid winning with Matt having gotten no points.

"You're really good." Matt said as he panted.

"Thanks."

"My name's Matt by the way." Matt held his hand out. The boy smiled.

"Barry." They both shook hands in a moment that would lead to a friendship that would last many years.

_Two years later… _

"Why? Why do I need to find a sport?" Matt complained. Matt was a physically fit child but he honestly hated sports.

"Because Hijo, you need to do something besides sit in the house alone," Rosa explained sternly, "You should try and make some friends."

"I do have friends!" Matt retorted, "I have Barry." Rosa shook her head,

"Yes you do but you need to try to branch out more. Now stop whining and look at the list." Matt groaned. The park billboard had many different posters for sports. Baseball, basketball, football, soccer, lacrosse, wrestling.

"Maybe I'll try the soccer team. Barry's on that I think." So Matt tried it….and failed miserably. But let's see what happened.

"Hey Matt!" Barry greeted, "So you're finally joining the soccer team huh?" The boy held a ball under his arm and wore a red jersey.

"I guess, I mean how hard can it be?" Barry raised an eye brow,

"How hard can it be? Matt, soccer is a very intense sport. It takes years of-" Matt interrupted his friend by snatching the ball.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the ball, Beckham." Barry grumbled and stepped aside. Matt put the ball on the ground and aimed it at the net. Matt lined up his foot and kicked as hard as he could. After Matt landed on his back, he could hear Barry laughing loudly.

"Nice kick, Charlie Brown." Barry teased. Matt got back on his feet and attempted to kick again but missed and his shoe went flying. It landed with a thud on the coach's head. Barry pulled Matt toward the goal.

"Let's try the goalie position." Matt stood ready with his feet apart while Barry set up the ball. The ball sailed through the air and hit the hooded boy roughly in the stomach.

"Ooof!"

"Sorry, I'll go lighter this time." Barry tried for hours to help Matt learn but he just couldn't. The last straw was pulled when the ball hit Matt square in the face.

"Dang it!" Barry face palmed and shook his head, "One more time, I know I can get this!"

"Matt you're my best friend and I'm sorry to say this, but you should probably pick another sport to play."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I explain this?" A hand went to Barry's chin, "Ok, basically, you're the Ali Dia of soccer."

"But isn't Ali Dia already the Ali Dia of soccer?" Matt asked.

"Yeee-ah. Basically you're him." Barry said, "Sorry." Matt sighed in defeat.

Later Matt sat on a bench next to the billboard from earlier thinking to himself.

"Maybe I'll try basketball next." He then imagined the ball hitting him in the face and he had a slight cold sweat, "Dang it, Pavlov…"

After a little while, Matt got up and began to walk home when he walked past the archery range. He went over to it and found a bow and quiver just lying there. Upon some thought, Matt picked it up and notched an arrow.

"Afternoon, son." Matt jumped and yelped in surprise at the sudden voice. He turned around to see an old African American man sitting on a bench nearby. The old man was bald and looked to be in his late 60's.

"Uh, hi." Matt greeted back. The old man's wrinkled face bent upward in a smile.

"It's a fine piece of wood huh?" It took a moment to realize he was talking about the bow.

"Sorry sir, is this yours?" Matt asked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sir? That's nice. Not many of your generation are so respectful. Indeed it is mine." The man got up and limped over to Matt on his cane. He held out his hand and Matt handed the bow to him after taking the arrow out, "How old are you, son?"

"Ten." Matt answered.

"Ten. You know, I was about your age when I took up archery. It's a fine sport and difficult to master." The old man gave Matt his cane to hold and notched an arrow. He took aim and hit the target at the end of the range dead center.

"Whoa!" Matt exclaimed, "That was awesome." The old man chuckled.

"Would you like to give it a try?"

"I've never done it before." Matt admitted.

"Well you can try it now, if you want. It's your choice." The boy hesitantly took the weapon from the man's hand. The wood almost seemed to meld perfectly into Matt's hand. It felt so natural when he took the arrow, notched it, and took aim. He aimed it and for a few moments, he felt like a whole new person. Like, this was something he had done a million times before. When the arrow flew through the air and hit the other arrow there, splitting it in half and taking its place in the center, Matt felt good. Really good.

"Impressive! I've never seen someone do that before." The old man said.

"It just felt so right." Matt said in astonishment. Matt handed the bow back to the old man, "Thanks. I don't think I got your name." The old man smiled again.

"Watson. You can call me Watson." Later, when Matt got home, Rosa asked him,

"So Hijo, did you find a sport?" Matt grinned.

"I think I did."

"**Your prayers have been answered!" Wiseguy exclaims as he applies more spackle to the ceiling as Kev sweeps the floor. Wiseguy's mom stands there with her arms folded as she watches us clean.**

"**Alright guys, thanks so much for reading. Sorry it took so** **we'll try not to take so long with the next one. Bye!"**


	23. Power and obstacles

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

"**Alright, so I don't know how many of you have read "Perditrix and Vir Fortis", but you may be wondering what's going on with Matt? Specifically, the fact that he's starting using the Force! I'm just kidding, but seriously, has anyone noticed that he has weird powers? Well, you can read the chapters, "The memory" and "The explanation." These will go into why he's suddenly able to use psychic powers. If anything, you should probably read those now before starting this. I know, I know some of you are like, "Wiseguy, I am my own person and I will read this in whatever order I want." I respect that. It's just a recommendation. Alright, now, let's get on with the chapter."**

"**Enjoy!"**

**Chapter 17: Power and obstacles**

To everyone, Matt was a hero, a member of the Heroes of the Grasslands, and all around good guy. But until Matt told his friends, nobody would have suspected that the once second most evil warrior in the history of the world was housed inside him. Many centuries ago, Luther, Perditrix's best friend when they were young, or as many know him, The Vir Fortis, had killed Perditrix in an epic battle for the fate of the world, if not the universe. In a final act of friendship, Luther put a crystal of powerful magical properties into Perditrix and sent his soul into the past to inhabit an ancestor born at the exact time of his death. But something went wrong. Instead of solely inhabiting Matt's body, both of their souls were there. Now, after a rocky start, Perditrix had become a sort of mentor to the archer. To Matt they were friends but to Perditrix…honestly, he didn't know. It'd been so long since he'd had a friend.

Perditrix's home in Matt's mind wasn't exactly a cozy place to be. The sky was pitch-black and the area was barren except for the glowing blue grass that carpeted the ground. Said warrior floated cross-legged and meditated. He would need all of his mental faculties for later. However, he did keep an eye on Matt and his friends as they fought their latest conquest.

"Why are you here?" Perditrix's cut through the silence. A silhouetted figure stood a good distance away. The cloak they wore covered their body and face, but Perditrix knew who it was.

"I can't visit a fellow psychic?" They asked nonchalantly.

"No, no you cannot." The general was now on his feet, "Now why are you here?" The figure was silent for a moment.

"I came here to see how he was doing."

"You could go talk to him" Perditrix replied stiffly, "I am sure he would like that."

"You know why I can't do that."

"Are you saying it is my fault?" Perditrix asked.

"You should've let his powers lay dormant. That would've been better for everyone."

"Better for everyone? Or better for you?"

"That's not fair." They angrily said.

"You know he needs to learn. He needs to be able to combat _anything _that comes at him. He can't kill the Lich but there are much bigger threats."

"Perditrix, you know that _she_ can't return. The Order of the Eye made it impossible." They informed.

"I do not want to take that chance." Perditrix said and said nothing more after that. The person sighed in defeat. They looked intently at Perditrix.

"Just…make sure you teach him well." Perditrix was now alone after the person disappeared.

Later that night, as part of what's now become a normal routine, Perditrix appeared on the chair in front of the couch where Matt sat.

"What's up man?" Matt asked with a smile. Perditrix gave him a nod of greeting. It always surprised Perditrix how utterly different the two were, "So what am I learning tonight? Rock throwing? Mind reading? Pyro kinesis?"

"Meditating." Perditrix said. Matt's face fell.

"Meditating? Come on man, let's do something more interesting." Matt argued.

"If you want to be able to master your powers then you need to be able to clear your mind." Perditrix retorted. Matt huffed and begrudgingly agreed.

"Alright fine." Matt already knew how to meditate but he utterly hated it. The two sat in silence for about twenty minutes.

"Let your mind be calmed," Perditrix whispered, "Imagine as if you were floating on a cloud, drifting slowly on a babbling broo-"

"I have to pee." Matt interrupted. Perditrix was flabbergasted and then just sighed in annoyance.

"Oh just go." Matt went to do his business, "Idiot…" Perditrix sat alone for a little while until he felt a strange presence, "Matt, zip yourself up, we have an uninvited guest." A twenty year old looking, lanky, blue skinned man with blond hair sat in one of the chairs in the room. He wore purple leather armor and strange gauntlets.

"_Bonjour_." He greeted with a heavy French accent. He looked in Perditrix's direction when he said this though. "And before you ask, _oui_ Perditrix, I can see you." Matt came out running out of the bathroom, and grabbed his bow. Before he had a chance to do anything, his hands were suddenly empty.

"What in the-!" Matt exclaimed in shock.

"You shouldn't go aiming weapons at people, _ami_." The man said from the chair as he plucked Matt's bow string, "It's not nice."

Matt started to call for his friends when his mouth was blocked by something sticky. He clawed at the obstruction and felt something smooth. Duct tape!

"Now, we can be alone." The man said, "My name is Seebo."

"What do you want Seebo?" Perditrix asked.

"I am here for you two," Seebo informed, "Someone wants the two of you dead or alive. Depending on what you do within the next few minutes. With the _beaucoup d'argent_ they are offering me, I can't refuse." Matt painfully ripped off the tape.

"Do you honestly think we're going to just let you kill us?" Matt asked angrily. He tensed when his answer came from behind him.

"_Non,_ I don't." Seebo said into Matt's ear, "That's why my employers wish for me to make a game of it. But only you, Perditrix, and _moi _can play." Matt twisted to bring his fist back but only hit air, "You can't touch me, _ami_, now why not listen to my proposal?" Perditrix and Matt shared a look.

"What do you want?" Perditrix asked. Seebo gave a lecherous grin.

"My employers know Matt has been training his mind to become a powerful mind bender, like myself. So, I've set up a sort of, _obstacle course_, for him. If you do it and succeed in the time I allow you, I will not kill you." For emphasis, Seebo activated an energy blade from one of his gauntlets, "but if you don't, well, you can guess." Matt shook his head.

"What's to keep us from refusing?" Matt asked before his surroundings suddenly changed from the interior of the tree house, to one of a dark, un-visual allowing room, "Son of a…" Matt muttered.

"This keeps you from refusing, _ami._" Seebo said from the darkness but Matt couldn't see, "Your first task, is to find the exit. You've got ten minutes. Good luck, _Au revoir._"

"Perditrix? Are you there?" Matt heard no response from his friend, "Crap. This just keeps getting better and better." Matt held his hands out and cautiously scooted forward until he felt the wall. Electricity shot through the archer's body and sent him tumbling away. He could swear that the smell of burnt flesh was now present in the air, "Ow…" was all Matt could say. After rattling his brain, a memory came to his mind.

"_Your mind's eye, Matt. It can help you see what cannot be seen, whether in the brightest of days or the darkest of nights." Perditrix said._

That was one of the first lessons he was taught. Time was running out. If the challenge was not completed within the next few minutes, Matt was officially hosed.

His eyes were closed as he concentrated. The trick was to completely relax and to be in sync with everything in your body, once accomplished, the next step was feel around you. Be in touch with your surroundings. Once all was done, the third eye could be opened.

Through the third eye, all was illuminated to Matt. Every crevice, crack, and line in the wall was seen as if he was sticking a magnifying glass to it. As he scanned the room, Matt noticed a pattern in the walls. Crack, line, line, crack, crack, line, line, and so on. The pattern is what saved Matt's life in the last few seconds of the challenge. There was a break in the pattern, crack, line, line, crack, LINE, line. It was a long shot but Matt's hand went to the abnormality. Blinding light shown into the room as the wall opened up to reveal a large open landscape of lush grass and many different types of flora and fauna.

"_Félicitations, ami!" _Matt heard from behind him. "You passed the first challenge with only seconds to spare." He gave a mock clap and then snapped his fingers, "Now for the next challenge!" The ground trembled beneath Matt's feet as chunks of earth fell away to nothing but white blankness below. Once they were all gone, the world settle and there were pieces of the ground floating at least twenty feet away from him and from each other. Matt could distinctly see a red piece of fabric flapping in the wind on the other side of the schism. The archer got a bad feeling of vertigo when he attempted to look down.

"You're challenge for this round is to collect the flag." Seebo informed, "Once you have it, the next challenge will be revealed." Matt lunged at Seebo in an attempt to attack him but Matt belly flopped hard on the ground. The shooting pain in his back indication that he had been hit.

"You can't touch me, _enfant._" Seebo mocked and forcibly brought Matt to his feet, "Now, do the challenge." The air was the only thing with Matt after Seebo made his threat. A large hourglass appeared in the sky and its contents started to fill the compartment below.

"Crap!" Matt looked around for some way to get across the gorge that separated him from the earth.

"Think, think." He repeated to himself as the hourglass was running low. Perditrix's quiet, monotone voice once again came to Matt's mind.

"_Use the blink…." _The blink? The blink! Matt excitedly thought in realization. The blink was a technique that Perditrix had been teaching Matt but it was incredibly difficult. Matt had almost passed out when he attempted it. Well, he passed out almost every time he did a technique but let's not grasp at threads here.

"Oh man, how am I gonna do this?" Matt questioned himself frantically as he saw the hourglass almost empty. After a few deep breaths and complete concentration, Matt started to perform the blink. It was a very surreal psychic power. It pretty much takes apart, piece by piece, and moves it through space to the destination you seek. And it only takes a second. About as much time a blink of an eye.

He landed on the first platform with a thud. He gasped when the familiar pain came to his head. A dull throbbing that always came when he used his gift. Perditrix had told Matt that the pain would eventually stop coming but he was having doubts after two months of this crap.

"Power through it Matt….power through it." There were still two chunks of earth left. He blinked to the next and before any more pain could set in, he blinked to the next and then finally when he reached the ground where the flag was, he lost his footing at the edge. Matt's fingers gripped the dirt for dear life. His feet dangled below his and fervently kicked to try and get him back up. He started to slide and lose his grip to the ground.

"Nononononononono." He repeated this so quickly that his words melded together. The only thing that could save him now would be the technique he just used but it was dangerous to do under stress. And god knows he was definitely under stress!

Before Matt knew what was happening, he suddenly appeared next to the flag. His eyes were clenched shut but when he opened them, he realized where he was.

"I'm ali-blah!" He sat hunched over as he emptied the contents of his stomach. The throbbing came at him with a vengeance, forcing him to fall to his side and pull his hood over his eyes.

"Do you need a second, _ami?_" A familiar French voice asked sarcastically.

"It'd be wonderful if you'd give me one." Matt sincerely replied. A swift kick to the ribs from Seebo added to the immense pain Matt was feeling.

"_Dommage_, get up now." Seebo ordered firmly. Trying to avoid getting hit again in the state he was in, Matt complied. He stood shakily but kept his hood at angle that protected his eyes from the light around him.

"You reached the flag. _Bon_. Now for the third challe-" A quick jab to the cheek caused Seebo to stop and reach his hand to his hurt face.

"I'm done with your challenges! Let me go." Matt demanded and raised his fists up to hit him some more.

"Nobody punches my cheek meat!" Seebo activated his blade but before he stabbed Matt, he stopped and chuckled lightly to himself. He mumbled something in French and deactivated his blade.

"The third challenge, Matt, is a simple one. For you at least." Matt felt a familiar object appear in his hand, "Skeet shooting." Blinding light filled Matt's eyes as his hood was lifted up, "_Pardon_, but you need to see this." He gave a smirk of enjoyment. Seebo raised his gauntlet into the air. A purple disk was jettisoned out, "Those will be your targets." Matt squinted to see it and after the pain subsided enough, he asked,

"How am I supposed to shoot that without arrows?" A smirk once again appeared on the Frenchman's face.

"That's for you to figure out." Oh god, Matt thought to himself. His mind felt like it was about to be ripped to apart. Another psychic power would probably kill him. Of course, he knew exactly what to use.

"_The Air-rows..._" Arrows made of hard, condensed air formed into a long pipe shape. It was a strong move and hard to do, just like the others.

"Or I can just kill you now." Seebo offered nonchalantly. If looks could kill, Seebo would be blown up, stomped by elephants and thrown into a volcano to a school of volcano piranhas.

"No? Then let's do it. Hit all three targets." Matt delved deep into his mind to that deep pool of energy he had locked away. Unfortunately, his pool felt like an insignificant puddle from all of the exertion.

Seebo raised his gauntlet. Matt slowly drew his bow string toward him. The air around him became thin as it was drawn to his weapon. Air swirled from his bow to his white knuckles. When the Air-row was completed, Matt steadily aimed it. Seebo fired and Matt released his ammo. It soared until the plate was shattered.

Matt greedily took in gulps of air.

"Two more." Matt didn't think he had "one". After the next plate was destroyed, Matt finally gave in to exhaustions and collapsed to his knees. The world faded in and out and Seebo kneeled next to him with that smirk Matt just wanted to beat off of him.

"Well look at this," Seebo taunted, "The great Matt, the archer of the Grasslands, brought to his knees. Gasping for air, on the verge of crying with a bad headache and throwing up." Matt panted and tried to stand but his muscles failed him, "I thought you had more fight in you but I guess I was wrong. You're weak. Nothing but a little weak child. Say goodbye to your friends because as soon as I'm done here, I'm going after them." With that, Matt had no idea where he got the strength but his feet finally felt the ground beneath him and slowly raised himself up. Seebo was wide-eyed with fear and backed away. Coming off Matt in waves was a blue aura similar to Perditrix's black aura. Matt clenched his fists and looked Seebo straight in the eye.

"Come on. You want a fight?" Matt asked calmly, "Let's fight." Seebo growled and activated his energy blade. He disappeared again. Matt was ready for this. The third eye activated on his forehead and after a moment of scanning, he finally found Seebo. How clever. Seebo was using the blink but so fast that no one could see him doing it. But nothing escaped Matt's vision, at least not in the state he was in.

Seebo was suddenly clotheslined and fell flat on his back. Matt stood over the choking Frenchman. Matt had an Air-row aimed straight for the hitman's head. Now Matt had completely lost control of himself.

"Any last words?" He said. It was this power talking. Matt didn't want to kill this guy, no matter how bad he was. Seebo grimaced but slowly had a smirk on his face.

"We will settle this later."

Perditrix diligently watched as Matt came back to life and gasped. After a moment, he saw where he was.

"What the heck just happened? Where's Seebo?" Matt asked as he looked around the room, ready to attack Seebo.

"He is gone." Perditrix informed, "He trapped you in your own mind. I tried to help but he said if I did, he would completely destroy your mind. I am afraid all I could do was sit here and watch. What happened?" Matt panted and then told Perditrix everything that happened. The general was silent.

"This is…interesting." Perditrix mused to himself, "Go to sleep now, training is over for today."

"Wait, what? Do you know what happened to me? Why I went all, Goku-Super-Saiyan-Psychic-Roid Rage, on that guy?" Matt pleaded with his friend for answers but he received none. Perditrix had retreated back into his mind.

_Scene change._

Seebo bowed slightly to the figure in front of him.

"How did he do?" They asked. Seebo smirked.

"He did rather well. You were right about him. He's got the power." The figure nodded, their brown hair bouncing. Their blue eyes went to the hitman next to them.

"That's good to know. Thank you, Seebo, for testing him." Seebo waved it off. His face then went serious.

"When are you going to tell him that you're-" The figure cut him off.

"It's best if for now he doesn't know. It's better for all of us." Seebo shrugged.

"If you say so, _ami_."

**END**

"**Thanks for reading! Make sure you do what I said or you're going to be mucho, mucho confused! Also, I wrote another story on here. It's called, "The Spartan." It's a Halo-Naruto crossover so check it out if you can, please!**

**And also, guys, I just applied for my very first part-time job! So happy! I think I'll get the job but if I do, depending on my hours, I may not be able to update as fast anymore. (Don't count these last two chapters for how long I take to update :P) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	24. The Reaper Arc: Part 1

"**Hey everybody! How's it going? We're here with another chapter. Someone has given me a villain OC that I want to introduce. This chapter may be a bit dark because of the character but let's do this!"**

**Chapter 18: The Reaper Arc: Part 1**

Death followed The Reaper wherever he tread. Grown men cowered at his very glance. Even wild animals knew to stay out of his way. His cold eyes watched the flame girl from his perch on a long tree branch. His face wraps fluttered in the night air. The flame girl looked around in wonder, being careful not to touch anything in fear that it might burn. But that was exactly what he wanted to see.

"Go on…show me your power." He whispered to himself. As if she was doing what he asked, she tentatively put her hand to a large oak tree. Anticipation caused the man's heart to hammer in his chest. When nothing happened after a minute, The Reaper was about to leave but the tree lit up with white hot flames. The flame girl gasped and jumped back, looking guilty with what she did.

Oh, she'll definitely do.

The Reaper hopped down from the branch. Flame Princess turned in surprise when she heard the thump behind her. A man about six feet tall crouched a few feet away. He was completely bandaged around his body except for his eyes. He was wearing grey pants and a black armored vest. But what really caught her attention were his eyes. His right eye was jet black with a blood red slit pupil and his left eye is completely greyish purple with a swirl like pattern in it. He looked at her like a lion would its prey.

"Good evening, Flame Princess." His voice was just barely above a whisper but this only made Kenna even more terrified. She quickly got to her feet and stared him down, "You have something I want." Kenna quickly formed two fire balls in her hands and the man looked at them with amusement, "That's it." On his back rest two sheathed swords which he slowly slid out. The silver longswords glistened in the moonlight. Sparks of electricity popped off of them.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to hide the fear she felt.

"Your flames." Was all he said before he dashed at her. Kenna threw a volley of fire at the charging man but they were deflected by his blades. He thrust at her but she moved out of the way but was almost cut in half by his other sword. All she could do was dodge the thrusts and slashes from the deadly instruments. All of a sudden, one of the blades grazed her arm. She couldn't breath as a thick course of electricity flowed through her body. The Reaper kicked her in the stomach and sent her crashing to the ground. After she didn't move for a moment, The Reaper put his blades back into their scabbards. He went to collect her when he was assaulted by a long tongue of flames that set his very skin on fire. Kenna kept it up until she ran out of juice. The flames disappeared and all that was left was a charred body. She panted and turned to walk away. Panic shot through her when she heard cracking from behind her. The Reaper lifted his trembling body up. Bones unsplintered and his skin and clothes looked as if he hadn't taken any damage.

Flame Princess backed away from this monstrosity that was now as good as new and came at her with renewed vigor. Finally, with no other choice, she propelled herself into the sky and rocketed off. The man below watched the trail of smoke as his target flew away.

"Maybe not today," He muttered, "But soon, Princess, soon your power will be mine."

_The next afternoon._

The sun was shining and a light breeze was blowing as our adventurers were hanging out outside their tree fort. Matt snoozed on a nearby hill with his hood over his eyes. Finn and Jake played fetch with the "Throwing and catching disk". But in the way that Finn was catching the Frisbee in his mouth and Jake was throwing it. Kevin however, was far from relaxed. He sat crossed-legged and just stared up into the sky, quietly thinking to himself.

"_Why can't I shake this feeling?_" A dreading sense of foreboding had been building up in Kevin's chest since he woke up this morning and he couldn't figure out why. Images of his best friend, Kenna, kept coming to his mind. After years of being her protector, the two had parted. Kevin, Matt, and Jake helped her escape the Fire Kingdom because The Flame King had locked her away in a lamp for being too dangerous but finally consented to let her go after seeing she wasn't. Kenna had gone to explore Ooo and Kevin decided to stay with the Heroes of the Grasslands. That was two weeks ago. Fear that she was somehow hurt kept haunting him.

"What's your problem?" Matt yawned suddenly. Kevin shook his head.

"I just….have a bad feeling about Kenna." Kevin admitted. Matt yawned again and sat up.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. You've been her bodyguard for so long, you're just feeling protective."

"Maybe…" Kevin trailed off. Matt knew he had to get his friend's mind off of Flame Princess.

"Come on, let's go play "throwing catching disk"." Kevin smiled and stood up with Matt, "Hey Finn, toss it!" Matt caught the flying disk and handed it to Kevin.

As they played, they failed to notice a small flaming object soaring through the sky toward them until it crashed into the ground next to them, leaving a crater. The group was blown back by the force of the collision.

"Anyone else still alive?" Matt groaned when the dust cleared. He heard everyone say yes. Finn picked himself up and crawled cautiously over to the crater. His eyes widened when he saw the cause.

"Flame Princess!" he exclaimed as he jumped into the hole. She looked badly injured and was unconscious. He tried to help her up but his skin bubbled and burned. Finn persisted though and attempted once more to pick her up. Kevin finally yanked him out to keep him from hurting himself and picked her up instead. With Kevin's powers of fire, he was pretty much flame retardant. He laid her down gently and she woke up to all of us standing over her. Relief flooded her features when she saw Kevin.

"Kevin!" Kevin helped her to her feet, "I'm so glad I found you guys."

"What happened to you?" Kevin said, already going into protective mode, ready to attack anyone who could have done this to his friend. Kenna explained everything that happened last night. The group was wide-eyed.

"Do you know where he is now?" Kevin asked, venom laced his voice.

"I don't know, but he might have followed me." She was trembling with fright. Finn hovered his hand over her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Flame Princess," He said, "We'll protect you. Consider the guy's butt kicked." Kenna returned the smile and made Finn's heart flutter. He hadn't stopped thinking of the flame girl since they met. He would lie awake at night wondering where she was and how she was doing. Her fiery hair and bright eyes captivated him. That smile of hers could be added to that list.

_Somewhere in Ooo_

Death followed The Reaper wherever he tread. Grown men cowered at his very glance. Even wild animals knew to stay out of his way. Today was no exception. As he hunted for The Princess of the Flames, a band of three foolish bandits thought it was a good idea to try and mug him. One of them drew a dagger and the rest drew swords.

"Alright, buddy," He said threateningly, "Hand us all of your gold and you can leave with most of your limbs intact." The Reaper just stared at the ground, "I said, hand over your gold." The Reaper paid them no mind and restarted walking, "Hey!" the thief forcibly grabbed him, "Do you got a death wi-" The thief's body locked up and he shook uncontrollably. Choked gargling noises escaped his throat as smoke bellowed from his skin. The bandit leader finally fell back and The Reaper's hand came up to reveal electricity sparking off of it. The other bandits were rooted in their places. The two bandits finally ran him with their blades. The Reaper met their strikes by grabbing their wrists and lifting them to his face.

"Look into my left eye." He ordered quietly. The men cowered and averted their gazes, awaiting the death strike, "Look!" He ordered more firmly. One of them opened his eyes slightly and he slowly started to stare deep into the grey vortex in The Reaper's left eye in a trance. No words were exchanged and after a few seconds, he dropped them. He kicked them their swords and walked away.

"Oh man." One of the bandits said with relief, "I can't believe we're alive. Eh, Rader?" He looked to his friend who stood tall with his sword in his hand, "What are you doing?" It was then, he saw the grey vortex's in his eyes. Unfortunately, that was the last thing he ever saw.

_Back at the Tree Fort_

Matt had volunteered to keep watch on the top of the Tree Fort while the rest of the group stayed downstairs.

"So, Kenna," Kevin began, "What kind of things have you done since we separated?" Kenna's face lit with excitement.

"Ooo is so amazing, Kevin! I've seen so many things that I didn't even think was possible. I'm so happy I got the chance to explore the world." Kevin smiled for his friend. He was glad that she had a chance to live her life.

"Soup's on!" Finn announced as he brought out four plates of spaghetti. The group sat down at the table but Kenna fell to the ground when the chair burnt up from under her.

She gasped, "I'm so sorry!" She apologized frantically. Finn waved his hands out in front of him.

"No, no, no. It's fine." He pulled another chair out from the closet. Jake then got an idea and brought a rectangle shaped box from the kitchen.

"Tin foil!" He exclaimed and proceeded to wrap a thick layer over the chair. Flame Princess cautiously sat down. The chair remained intact and she was able to join the group for dinner. Finn sat next to Flame Princess and played with his noodles, trying to think of something to say to her. He then noticed that she looked unsure what to do with the food in front of her. She poked at it curiously and Finn couldn't help thinking the confused look on her face was adorable. So as not to embarrass her, he leaned in and whispered,

"You twirl it with your fork and then eat it. Like this." Finn demonstrated with his own food. Flame Princess nodded in appreciation and did what he said. She put the noodles in her mouth and she lit up once again from the flavor.

"This is delicious!" Finn blushed and chuckled sheepishly.

"Thanks."

A little later, after the dishes were cleaned, Finn went upstairs for his shift where Matt sat in deep concentration.

"What are you doing Matt? Learning a new technique?" Finn asked in wonder. Matt shook his head and raised a finger to him to tell him to be quiet.

"Ha! Beat that Perditrix!" Matt suddenly exclaimed in triumph. Perditrix sighed and shook his head.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked in exasperation, "This is pointless." The computer screen in front of Matt in his astral plain was showing a game on the screen.

"Because Minesweeper is awesome!" Perditrix groaned and then looked up.

"I think your friend is trying to get your attention." He pointed out. Matt came back to reality.

"What's up, Finn?" The archer asked.

"It's my shift for lookout." Matt nodded and stood up to leave, "So were you learning a technique?" Finn repeated his earlier question.

"Uh…" Matt stuttered, "Y-yeah it's called…sweeping of….mines."

"Whoa! Sweeping of minds?" Finn said having misunderstood him.

"Yyyeaaaah….I'm going to go get something to eat." Matt slid down the ladder, leaving Finn alone. Night had set in and the moon glowed in the sky. After a little while, he felt a familiar heat sit next to him.

"May I join you?" She asked. Finn blushed again and nodded. Kenna was wearing tin foil around her like a dress. Finn looked up into the sky, hoping to hide his reddened face. Kenna looked up at the stars with him.

"Oh look." She pointed up at a constellation, "That one's Orion, the hunter." Finn looked at where she was talking about and saw it.

"But that's not Orion. That's troll with a club." She giggled.

"No silly, see. There's Orion's body and then his catch." Finn examined more carefully.

"Algebraic! What other one's are there?" They spent their time like that. Flame Princess would point to constellations and say what they are. When they were done with that, their conversation switched topics. They talked about everything under the moon. Finn's adventures, FP's journeys, their family and friends, just, everything. Finn was so surprised how down to earth and easy she was to talk to. They were so into each other that they didn't notice the shadow that shifted on the ground below.

"You know FP, you're really awesome." Finn complimented shyly, unable to think of anything else to say. Flame Princess's flames glowed a little brighter, "You're funny, great to talk to, and…really beautiful." That last comment had her blushing furiously.

"How touching." A whispered voice commented from behind them. Finn turned around and drew his root sword at the intruder. Flame Princess gasped.

"Finn, it's him." Finn gripped his sword tighter, poised and ready to strike.

"Who are you? And why are you after Flame Princess?" Finn demanded.

"You can call me, The Reaper." He said as he drew his blades, "And I'm after, not her, but the monster inside her." Finn didn't know what he meant but he wouldn't let him lay a hand on her. Finn swung at The Reaper who merely blocked him and thrust at him with his other sword. Finn managed to dodge but his side was clipped by his freed sword. Finn backed away and felt the warm rush of blood go down his side. They entered into a fierce melee of glancing blades and deadly thrusts and slashes. Finn was getting cut and shocked the blades of the superior swordsman.

"Surrender boy." The Reaper said.

"No! I'll never surrender." Finn fought back more ferociously. The Reaper blocked his strikes but a lucky swing from Finn suddenly took the villain's arm off. Finn grinned in triumph but it quickly disappeared when he saw no blood come from The Reaper's arm.

"You cut off my arm," He simply said, "I don't like that sort of thing." Finn gasped when The Reaper picked up his arm and put it back as easily as a magnet to a refrigerator. It moved as if it never took any damage, "It's pointless to fight me. Give over the flame girl and I will spare you a painful death." Hopelessness filled Finn but he stood his ground, "Very well. Then die." The Reaper held his blades together and lighting flew off of them. The very air around them seemed to crackle with power.

"Lightning cutter." The Reaper announced and brought his blades down on Finn. With no time to dodge the strike, Finn could nothing but watch as the blades came down on him.

"_I failed…._" The attack came down but instead of a shock, he felt a fist strike his face. Finn collapsed like a ragdoll. The world faded in and out as The Reaper walked past him to Flame Princess who screamed and attempted to burn him with fireballs that were having no effect.

"No…" He groaned as The Reaper flung her over his shoulder. The monster stared down at Finn with his evil eyes.

"Goodbye, Finn the Hero." The world went dark as the bottom of his boot came down on Finn's face.

**Cliffhanger!**

**End of part 1 of 3! What did you guys think? I'd like to thank "Silent Arrancar" for his OC, The Reaper. He's quite the sadistic bugger isn't he? Well, please leave a review. I'd really like to see at least five before the next chapter, if it's alright.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	25. The Reaper Arc: Part 2

**It's to my extreme pleasure that I dedicate this chapter to Silent Arrancar's twin daughters who were just born **** (3/6/13) (He and his brother are The Reaper's creators.)**

**Chapter 19: The Reaper Arc: Part 2**

Finn came back to reality to see Matt standing over him with his hand of Finn's forehead. Jake was looking at Finn with concern while simultaneously trying to keep Kevin from running.

"Let me go, Jake!" Kevin shouted, "We have to help Kenna!" Jake shook his head.

"I know, Kevin, but you can't go alone." Jake argued, his grip becoming stronger. Finn felt absolutely awful. His head was pounding and he suddenly remembered everything that happened.

"Flame Princess!" Finn exclaimed and shot up which caused Matt to remove his hand and fell back. Rosy fingers from the sun were beginning to poke themselves up from the horizon. Not two hours ago, Flame Princess had been kidnapped by The Reaper in a sneak attack. Finn had fought his hardest but he failed and now she's gone.

"Well he's awake now." Matt informed the rest of the group while rubbing the back of his head painfully. Finn had bruises and cuts all over his torso which he seemed to ignore at first. He tried to stand but fell to his knee. Matt threw Finn's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. Kevin broke free from Jake. He pushed Matt away and grabbed Finn by the collar of his shirt.

"Why didn't you protect her?!" Kevin shook Finn hard in anger, "She trusted you! I trusted you. Now she's gone." Finn looked down in shame. It took Matt and Jake to pull the two apart. Jake tangled himself around Kevin and looked at him angrily.

"Kevin, it's not Finn's fault. Look at him!" He gestured to Finn's injuries and the sword next to him, "Finn tried his hardest and it won't get us anywhere blaming him." Kevin fumed but eventually nodded, signaling Jake to let him go.

"Finn," Matt began, "Do you know which way he went?" Finn shook his head.

"I'm sorry. He knocked me out before I could see." Kevin once again growled but a look from Jake pacified him. It was then Jake had a strange look on his face and he started sniffing.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked. Jake ignored him and dug his face into the ground and took a long whiff. He followed it down the side off the roof and to the ground below. He finally reached the source. A patch of burnt grass.

"Hey guys! Down here." Jake called upon his discovery. The three boys came down and saw where Jake was pointing.

"She must have tried to leave us a trail to follow." Finn said and finally stood on his feet. Matt still stood ready grab him though. Kevin knelt down and laid a hand on the grass. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something. After a minute, he opened his eyes.

"She went that way." Kevin said pointing south.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"Every fire created by every flame person has a unique…signature if you will." Kevin said trying to think of the right word, "Depending on how long the fire was cast, you can temporarily connect with a person. And I've seen them go south."

"Alright, well what are we waiting for?" Finn asked with renewed vigor, "We've got a princess to save."

*Meanwhile*

Kenna regained consciousness and found herself shackled in concrete room with her arms above her head. The Reaper had knocked her out to keep her from struggling. The room was dark except for a lone light bulb that illuminated only the door fully and cast shadows everywhere else. She flared up and more of the room could be seen but all that was there were plain walls. She attempted to burn the binds constricting her but they held strong.

"Flame resistant." She said to herself. As soon as the words left her mouth, the cell door swung open. The loose bandages around his head hung down but his face and most of his body was covered. She wished he would have covered those awful eyes that seemed to look straight through her right into her soul and caused her to shiver.

"You're awake." His whispered voice commented, "That's good." He closed the door behind him and came in. The very shadows around him seemed to become darker in his presence. He stood a few inches away from her and started to bring his hand to her face. Kenna pulled her head away but he put cold fingers on her cheek. The cloth on his fingers started to catch and his skin sizzled. He held them there for a moment without reacting and took them away. He examined his charred hand.

"So powerful. So destructive." The skin on his hand reformed before Kenna's very eyes. When it was done healing, pale grey skin replaced the blackened one before. The Reaper rewrapped some bandages around his hand until it was completely covered.

"What do you want from me?" Kenna's voice shook.

"I've already told you." He said, "I want the monster inside you."

"For what?" She demanded more firmly, "Why did you kidnap me?" That was met with a hard slap to the face.

"Mind your tone." He said calmly. Flame Princess growled and her flames flared up. Instead of fear, The Reaper had a look of interest, "Interesting, so your power is awakened through emotions. This'll be easier than I originally thought."

"You're going to pay for this." Kenna threatened but it fell flat when he cupped her chin and looked into her eyes without emotion.

"Strong words from someone who doesn't understand the concept of suffering." He held on when she tried to get free, "Though, I suppose I can remedy that. If so provoked." He let go and his burned hand regenerated once again, "But don't worry. If you're polite, your brief stay here will be as painless as possible." Flame Princess held his gaze but finally looked down. He then looked into space for a moment. "I'll be back later." He said.

The door slammed shut upon his exit and Kenna let the breath out she didn't know she was holding. Her heart hammered in her chest as helplessness set in.

*With the boys.*

The boys followed the direction Kevin had said and stopped every few feet to check their surroundings.

"Flame sense." Kevin said and a thin wave of heat came off of him and went through the boys and woodland, "Nothing." He informed. The last few hours had passed like that. While Kevin was doing that, Finn was giving a description of the guy that attacked him and Flame Princess.

"So basically he looks like an armored mummy?" Matt asked. Jake smacked the back of his head.

"Anyway, he can also heal himself really fast." Finn said, "I cut off his arm and he just put it right back on." Jake and Kevin breathed in sharply but Matt snapped his fingers.

"Deadpool!" He blurted out.

"What?" Finn asked.

"He's like Deadpool." Finn, Kevin, and Jake gave him a confused look, "Oh, well, you see he's a comic book hero and he has two swords and can regenerate and," He stopped when their strange looks persisted, "…nah forget it. Kevin, have you spotted anything yet?" Matt asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"No, I haven't yet. He must have taken her far away." He thought for a moment, "So how do we beat someone who can regenerate themselves?"

"I….have no idea." Finn admitted.

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Matt said when no other suggestions came up. They continued on their journey after that but Kevin held a stopping hand up.

"There's something nearby." He whispered, "It's coming at us fast." Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The sliding of weapons being drawn out could be heard as the heroes readied themselves for battle, "It's getting closer!"

"Where's it coming from?" Finn asked tensely.

"I don't know. I can't get a lock on it." With that, the adventurers formed a defensive square and stood back to back as to not be snuck up on, "Five seconds!" Something rustled in the bushes near Jake and the warriors aim their weapons at it. Time slowed down as they approached the bush cautiously. Matt looked to his friends and loosed an arrow. A yelp followed by a ring-tailed fur ball came flying out and latched onto Matt's face. His muffled yelling could be heard as he attempted to get the scratching creature off.

"It's just a raccoon." Kevin said with relief as he and Finn sheathed their weapons and Jake minimized his fists. Matt rolled around the ground.

"You got us all worked for nothing." Finn chastised.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Matt pleaded.

"Sorry, I could only sense something coming but not exactly what." Kevin chuckled embarrassedly. Matt punched the raccoon on his face.

"Why is nobody helping me?" He shouted in pain as he pulled at its fur.

"Oh, well let us know next time." Finn said understandably. Matt was in the background hitting his face against a tree, yelling for assistance. Kevin finally grabbed its tail and after a few seconds the raccoon popped off and ran off with its tail smoking.

"Thank you." Matt said while nursing his deep scratches, "Can't believe the rat got a drop on me."

Cold eyes watched this scene unfold from on top of a tree branch. They were indeed a strange lot. He decided to make his appearance known. Matt straightened up and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The rest of the boys saw what he was looking at. They drew their weapons at the adversary.

"I don't believe we need to waste time with introductions?"

"Where's Kenna?" Kevin demanded, his scimitars aimed at The Reaper.

"Around." He said simply. He stood defenseless as if daring someone to come and attack him.

"You!" Finn said with anger as he redrew his weapons. Pure adrenaline pumped through his veins as the monster in front of him.

"If you wish to stall your deaths, I would recommend you leave now." The Reaper said.

"We're not leaving without Flame Princess!" Finn charged him. The Reaper stood there and when Finn got close, he grabbed the boy's wrist. The sword fell to the ground and Finn's arm was twisted behind his back. Matt came at him from the side but a swift and hard kick sent him tumbling to the ground. The Reaper threw Finn forward as Jake and Kevin came at him. Jake swung his massive fist at The Reaper who dodged it. Jake supersized himself and attempted to crush The Reaper. A shockwave however, went through Jake's body, stunning him and stopping his attack. Kevin sliced his blades and almost took off The Reapers head. They were useless against the much faster assailant. The Reaper eventually went past Kevin's swords and jabbed him repeatedly until he fell back.

"Fighting me is pointless." The Reaper told them. Matt and Finn looked at each other and nodded. Matt took out his bow and fired a barrage of arrows. Arrows impaled him but The Reaper took it all, Finn came up from behind him and stabbed him through the back. Silence followed after this. The arrows, as if pulled out by an invisible hand, popped out of The Reaper's body with a suctioning noise. Finn felt himself pulled along with his sword toward the seemingly unstoppable man. Finn was pulled into a headlock with The Reaper's arm constricting his airway. Gasping breaths escaped his throat as the human boy wrestled with the arm.

"You know boy, at a closer glance, you look…familiar." The Reaper mused as he applied more pressure causing Finn to let out more audible choking noises. Finn's hat was pulled back a little bit to reveal his blond hair, "Ahh, now I remember. The bear hat, the hair, you're Zinn's son." Finn had no idea who it was The Reaper was talking about and before he could ask, Finn was suddenly transported next to Matt who's turn it was to start gasping.

"Nailed….it." He panted. Matt took Finn by the hand and blinked over to Kevin and Jake. They then all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

About a mile away, the boys landed in a soft tuft of grass. The boys minus groaned in pain and Matt sat a few feet away dry heaving. All of a sudden, Kevin punched the ground and shot to his feet.

"How the heck are we supposed to beat that guy?!" Kevin ranted, "Nothing affects him! Not fire, not swords, not arrow, not giant fists. Nothing! How are we going to save Kenna?" Finn and Jake's heads hung low for they could not think of a solution. A faint memory then came to Jake's mind. The memory of a bright red sword and his father.

"Dad's sword!" Jake exclaimed.

"What about it?" Finn asked.

"Remember it Finn? It's made of demon blood." Jake explained, "Dad told us it was really powerful and could kill anything." Finn and Kevin's faces filled with hope, there was a way.

"Do you know where it is?" Jake immediately frowned.

"No, it went missing shortly after our dad…passed. He said he hid it but never where."

"So then that idea is completely useless." Kevin sighed.

"Maybe we can check our old house." Finn suggested, "Maybe he left some clues there."

"This is all fine and dandy," Kevin interrupted, "But what about Kenna? The more time we waste on this wild goose chase, the more time The Reaper has to do whatever he has planned."

"That's true…" Finn trailed off.

"I have an idea." Matt said, not turning toward them, "How about Finn and Jake go look for the sword, and Kevin and I can distract The Reaper."

"Matt, he beat all four of us in less than ten minutes," Kevin pointed out, "How are the two of us going to last long enough for Finn and Jake to get the sword?" Matt stood and wiped his mouth.

"If you have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them." The group was silent, "Thought so. We can do it Kevin. We've just got to fight like heck and pray to God we don't die." Matt chuckled at the last part but everyone was still grim, "We've got to try something." He added in a serious tone. After a few moments, everyone agreed.

*Back at the Reaper's hideout a few hours later.*

Kevin's flame sense had finally detected an anomaly in the woodland near them. They checked it out and found a small metal lid hidden under the leaves.

The bright red circle glowed on the cave ground. The Reaper chanted in a language Kenna couldn't understand. She was bound and gagged in the middle of it, struggling to escape. The Reaper suddenly stopped chanting.

"It's time." The Reaper entered border of the ritual ground. He stood before her with his hands out and chanted more words. His eyes finally settled on her, "Get angry. Show me the monster within." Kenna just glared daggers at him, "I won't tell you again. Get angry!" He raised a fist but it fell useless to his side as an arrow pierced his wrist. He looked up to see Matt and Kevin standing on a cliff above.

"What's up Reaper?" Matt greeted, "I don't think we need to waste time with introductions." He said, mimicking the Reapers earlier words. He and Kevin slid down and stood with their weapons drawn. For the first time, The Reaper was visibly angry.

"I'm going to end you two, right here, right now." He drew his swords and dashed at the boys through a volley of arrows. Kevin's two swords met The Reaper's. The two were locked in a deadly grapple, both fighting for dominance. The two jumped away from each other and Kevin went at him again with flames exuding out toward his enemy. The Reaper used his blades to fork the fire away from him. When the smoke cleared, Matt's fist came in contact with The Reaper's cheek.

"Take that!" Matt jeered before his throat was grabbed and he was thrown to the ground. Kevin put his blades together and stabbed at the defenseless Reaper. The Reaper side stepped and stuck his foot out, tripping the warrior. Kevin tried to get up but an elbow collided with his gut with enough force to make him cough up blood. Matt tackled The Reaper from behind, sending his longswords scattering away, and pummeled him until he was kicked off. Fireballs erupted from Kevin's hand and hit The Reaper square in his chest. He growled with hatred at the young warrior, he pat his chest to put out the flames as Matt snuck up on his and stabbed him in the heart. The archer thought for sure that would end this man's life but was once again thrown to the ground by a bone shattering punch. The Reaper pulled the sword out of his chest to be met by Kevin's swords. The Reaper used Matt's blade to block and parry the blows by the swordsman. Finally after a few minutes of intense fighting. The Reaper charged Matt's sword with electricty and brought it down with enough force to split Kevin's swords in half. With his useless scimitars, Kevin was defensless to the onslaught of sword cuts and finally dropped to his knees, blood soaking his tunic and running down to the floor. The Reaper savored this moment as he slowly pulled back the small blade. Kevin waited for the life ending blow and his eyes widened with surprise and panic when the swords met flesh.

*At Finn and Jake's old house.*

Time had not been kind to their childhood home. Finn and Jake entered the home, pushing open the creaking door. A wave of nostalgia crashed into them.

"Lot of memories." Finn said. Jake nodded and smiled when he saw something on the wall.

"Hey," He chuckled, "Remember this?" Finn looked and laughed. There were lines on the wall where they were measured by their mom when they were young. Finn's was a few feet above the ground and Jake's was almost to the roof.

"Yeah, you were mad that I was taller than you and cheated." Finn smiled. They would have to go down memory lane later. They set about the house, carefully lifting up furniture and moving pictures aside. The search almost seemed like it was going to be fruitless until something caught Finn's eye. It was a portrait on the wall he'd never seen before.

"Hey Jake, have you ever seen this before?" Jake said no. The large oil painting was of their family. Joshua, Finn and Jake's father, stood with his family that consisted of Margaret, his wife, Finn, Jake, and finally Jermaine, their brother. They tentatively lifted it off its hook and put it on the ground. A small section of the wall was hollowed out to reveal a holotape and a holotape player. Jake took them both out and blew the dust off of them. He inserted the tape into the player and Joshua materialized before them.

"Finn, Jake if you're seeing this that means I'm dead…"

*Back at the Reaper's Hideout.*

Matt stood before The Reaper with a cocky look of triumph. The Reaper narrowed his eyes in a glare that resembled dissapointment as well as vicotry. Matt ignored this look after all, he almost couldn't feel his own sword go through his abdomen. Finally, his nerves shot a message to his brain and his hands went to his wound that was already bleeding profusely after The Reaper pulled the sword out. The ground was quickly filling Matt's vision and he landed with a thud that echoed throughout the cave.

**End of Part 2**

**Cliffhanger! Alright, thanks for reading and please leave a review. Stand by for the next chapter!**


	26. The Reaper Arc: Part 3

**Here it is, Chapter 20, the finale of The Reaper Arc. This has been an intense last few chapters and I don't plan to let up! Sorry if I took a while with this chapter. The last two I wrote within a close time range of each other and I needed a break to get the creative juices reflowing. **

**Also, they don't have a profile so I can't PM them, thanks to Cody Murphy and guest for the reviews!**

**Also, this may seem like a strange question but if you had to pick a song as the theme song for this fic or for Matt, what would it be?**

**Shoutouts: Please check out Neonimbus's stories, "The Newcomer" and "The Vampire." Also, please check out twinzombiekiller's story "The Adventures of Ryder and Jimmy in Adventure Time." And finally, Deluxemagnum69's story, "Thrown Into the Land of Ooo  
They are all really good writers with great stories!**

**Let's begin**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 20: The Reaper Arc: Part 3**

"Finn, Jake, if you're seeing this that means I'm dead. Or you're going through my closet again." The holographic Joshua introduced. Finn and Jake gasped in awe. They hadn't seen or heard their dad in years. To have this was incredible.

"Now, I've made few tapes for different scenarios." Joshua added, "If you need Finn to stop being a whiny baby, insert tape 1." Jake snickered and Finn gave him a punch on the arm, "If you need to learn about the Tier 15, insert tape 2."

"You stay away from that!" Jake ordered when he saw Finn thinking about it. Finn groaned in annoyance and continued listening to his foster father.

"If you are fighting a villain that you need the family sword to beat because he's a real tough galoot, insert tape 3." Jake sifted through the pile of tapes and found the correct one. He replaced the one in the holo-player with that one and Joshua once again appeared. A female computerized voice then said,

"You have chosen, tape 3."

"Alright boys, listen up. If you're fighting a blood demon looking for his blood insert tape 3_a_." Finn and Jake gave an exasperated sigh. If their dad didn't stop giving these lists, their friends would surely die before they had a chance to help them. Finally, Joshua said the magic words.

"If you're fighting a guy named, The Reaper, insert tape 3_Az_." Jake handed Finn the tape who in turn inserted it into the machine.

"Oh man!" Joshua exclaimed, "What have you boys gotten yourselves into now? You boys were right to come to me though. I'm assuming you boys had the traditional "three losing fights" that usually happen with heroes and villains, so you know that the galoot's a regenerator. I don't know where he got his powers but I do know that the family sword can beat him." Joshua pulled the sword off of its mantel from behind him. It was in the form of a Celtic cross. They both remembered that the sword was blood red but the video made everything pink, "Believe me, if he hadn't run away, you wouldn't have to deal with him now." Joshua said.

"You fought him?!" Finn asked.

"Remember boys, this is a hologram so I can't answer questions." Joshua informed, "Now, follow my instructions to the letter and you can beat The Reaper. So long as he doesn't have Flame Princess or you sent other friends you have to fight him, you should be able to stop him." The video paused once again.

"If you did do this, insert tape 3_Az1_. If not, please resume video." Finn put in the right tape. Joshua's eyes widened.

"You did that?!" He shouted. He put his head in hands, "Boys, boys you have no idea what you've done. Allow me to explain…."

_Back at The Reaper's cave_

The blade was pulled out of Matt's stomach with a wet suctioning noise. A gasp escaped his lips and he fell to his knees. His vision blurred but he could clearly see the ground fill his sight before he lost consciousness. Kevin watched this happen, as if in slow motion, with his jaw slacked. He finally snapped out of it when he heard his friend's body hit the ground.

"No!" Kevin shouted. With fists of fire, he attacked The Reaper. The man's sword was knocked away and he met Kevin's attacks with his own electrically charged fists. Kevin fought like a man possessed, white hot rage filled him from the injury of his friend. The Reaper dodged and blocked the strikes, not seeming to get off any of his own. Kevin clapped his hands and The Reaper was shot back into the cave wall. The shockwave jarred the ceiling loose and rocks tumbled down on him and buried him under rubble. Kevin ran over to Matt and flipped him over.

The front, bottom part of Matt's hoodie had a large vertical cut. Blood coming out made the black hoodie darker. The archer was incredibly pale and looked like he already lost a lot of blood.

"He must have hit an artery…" Kevin muttered. The warrior brought hand to the wound and applied fire to it. After a few seconds, it scabbed over and was closed.

"Matt, wake up." Kevin urged, "Wake up!" He shook him lightly until Matt fluttered his eyes open.

"Oh, hey Kev." Matt said weakly, "Did you die too?" Kevin sighed with relief.

"Ok, you're alive, that's good." However, Kevin knew this was a temporary solution and Matt needed to see a doctor, "Just don't go into shock."

"Yeah, I've….been to….the underworld once…. It sucked." Matt joked but again lost consciousness.

"Crap!" Kevin put Matt back down in time for The Reaper to break through the rocks with a burst of electricity. The two fighters stood across from each other. Fire and electricity then met in an epic dual.

_Back at Finn and Jake's family home._

"The Reaper wants to destroy everything." Joshua informed, "But unlike the Lich, he doesn't do it out of a driving need, he does it out of pure hatred for everything. The hate he has for everything is just unmatched. The concept of empathy is known to him but irrelevant. He's evil incarnate boys, just pure evil." Finn and Jake watched intently, "The only way I know for sure you can beat him is to use the family sword. Go to the basement door, follow it down and go through the vault I built. But before you do, Finn cover those nubs on your ears, I need to talk to Jake." Finn did as he was told, "Jake there's something you should know that I don't think Finn is ready to know yet. It's about his birth parents."

"Birth parents?" Jake thought.

"Yes, birth parents." Joshua said as if answering Jake's confusion, "I knew Finn's parents, his dad Zinn and mom, Fatin. Zinn was an adventurer like me and we fought together on many occasions. The family sword isn't actually ours, it belonged to Zinn." Joshua then sighed, "You see Jake, the story of finding Finn in a forest sitting on a boom-boom diaper was a lie we told him when he was young. It all happened thirteen years ago when Finn was one."

_Flashback time y'all! *Shotgun blast in the air.*_

_Joshua, sword in hand, ran as fast as he could through the forest. Sweat poured down his face as the hot summer sun poured down on him._

"_Come on Zinn, you can beat him!" Joshua said to himself. Zinn had managed to get a message to him telling Joshua he was fighting The Reaper. They had all fought before and the man almost killed Zinn and Joshua. He had sworn revenge since then._

_He finally arrived at the home of Zinn to find his home in shambles and said man out front with his demon blood sword being held with a blood soaked arm. The Reaper stood across from his with his longswords pointed at Zinn._

"_You can't beat me, hero." The Reaper said, "You will perish as did your son and wife." _

"_Not today ya mook!" The Reaper was slammed to the ground by Joshua's foot. The dog ran over to Zinn._

"_Are you ok, Zinn?" Joshua's friend was bleeding heavily and was coated with bruises._

"_Fatin….Finn…." He breathed before he fell forward, "Joshua, I can't fight….take my sword." Joshua tentatively took the red blade. He turned to The Reaper who had gotten up and his eyes narrowed aggressively. _

"_Filthy mutt, stand down and let the human join his family."_

"_Afraid I can't do that, chum." Joshua challenged, "You hurt my friend and I don't like that sort of thing." _

"_As you wish." Joshua charged at the assailant and engaged in a fierce melee. Joshua and The Reaper fought like the masters they were but neither seemed to be able to get the upper hand. Finally having had enough, The Reaper jumped away._

"_Time for my ultimate attack." The Reaper put his blades together. His blades started to produce electricity and the very air caused Joshua's fur to stand on end, "Lighting cutter!" The Reaper swung his swords in a long arc at Joshua. Both opponents' swords met. The sheer force of the attack almost broke Joshua's arms but he stood firm against the unyielding pressure. The two deadlocked and stopped moving. Joshua gave a sudden shove and The Reaper lost his footing and Joshua thrust the demon sword into The Reaper's abdomen. The Reaper stared at the blade and then at Joshua. The blade slid out of The Reaper and he fell onto his back, a pool of blood already starting to form._

_Joshua panted and when he saw no movement, he ran over to his friend. The sword dropped to the ground with him. _

"_Zinn? Zinn?" Joshua flipped him over and picked his head up. Zinn barely had a pulse and was struggling to catch his breath._

"_Is he….dead?" He asked weakly. Joshua nodded._

"_Yeah, he's dead. Where are Finn and Fatin?" Zinn's partially closed eyes filled with tears._

"_He….killed them." Joshua gasped but didn't say anything. He watched as his friend slowly faded away before his very eyes. Joshua sighed and put his friend down. Just then, a cry pierced the air. The noise was coming from the wrecked house. Joshua went over to the source and moved away the rubble to find a baby with a white bear hat and wrapped in a blanket. The baby was covered in soot and dirt but otherwise looked okay. He continued to cry until Joshua picked him up gently. Joshua rocked the baby and whispered comforting words._

"_Hey, Finn. Shh shh. It's alright buddy." Joshua comforted. The child eventually stopped crying and Joshua went back over to Zinn. Joshua heaved a heavy sigh and he sheathed Zinn's sword on his back._

"_Don't worry, I'll give it to him in the future." Joshua said to his dead friend. Joshua turned to where The Reaper was and ice fingers gripped his heart. The Reaper was gone. Joshua took in deep breaths as fear took hold of him. He looked around and didn't see any signs of the….demon. He eventually calmed himself down and held Finn close._

"_Come on, let's get you home." Joshua told his new son._

_End Flashback. *The feels I have don't let me shoot into the air.*_

"So now you know. It's important Finn doesn't know yet, so as much as you want to, it's important you don't tell him." Joshua ended, "Now get going." The hologram turns off and Finn takes his hands off his ears.

"What did he say?" Finn asked. Jake didn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing." The bulldog lied, "Come on, we need to find that sword." The two go to the basement door as per earlier instructions. The bowel of the house is full of cobwebs and scurrying vermin. The stairs creaked loudly as the brothers descend into the darkness below. Finn felt along the wall until he found a light switch. Light flooded the basement and a small metal hatch could be seen with a sign that read, "Secret Vault." Jake grabs the lever and pulls. Years of disuse made the hatch difficult to open and required Finn and Jake to pull it open enough for them to fit through.

"Let's go!" Finn said and the two jumped down.

_Back at The Reaper's hideout._

Kenna watched the battle unfold before her eyes. Kevin had lost his original tenacity and he was not scoring as many hits as he had before. She tried once again to get free of her bindings but they held firm. Minutes of pulling and struggling yielded no new results she found herself getting angry and the markings around her glowed. Quiet words whispered an ancient language in her ears.

Her emotions ran wild as she continued to get more frustrated. This didn't escape her that her powers were starting to lose control.

"_No, I need to stay calm. I can't go evil again._" She kept telling herself in her head. Her mantra was beginning to fail her as she watched her best friend continue to get pummeled.

"Come on, lose control." A voice within her cajoled, "Unleash your power." Kenna remembered what it was like to lose herself to her emotions. She didn't like it and it turned her into a monster that hurt her friends. Even her own father was scared of her, even if he was reluctant to admit it. However, she couldn't stop the flames of her body start to grow into a towering inferno.

_In the vault_

The vault was well lit from torches on the wall, so Finn and Jake could see the mold and cracks on the ancient looking walls. Finn grabbed one of the torches and the two brothers continued through.

"What kind of stuff do you think dad put in here?" Finn asked his brother. He looked at Jake who didn't give a response but continued to look down, "Are you alright, bro?" Jake seemed to snap out of it and gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about our Matt and Kevin." Jake once again lied. Finn's suspicion was replaced by a sense of urgency.

"So am I. We really need to move faster, we shouldn't have sent them alone." Finn reprimanded himself, "Even if we got our butt's kicked again, maybe we could have found another way eventually." He continued to wallow in self-pity when they came upon a chamber. At the very center of it was the family sword, chained into a rock. The platform the rock rested upon was surrounded by a murky moat of water.

"There it is!" Finn exclaimed ecstatically. Since there was no way to cross the water, Jake opted to stretch them over. Finn mounted Jake's back and as they went across, Finn could hear a bubbling noise.

"Hey Jake, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I do. What is that?" The noise continues and they look down. The water is bubbling and rustling. With an explosion of water, the boys were knocked down onto the platform. Finn cracked his head on the stone of the platform and felt disoriented. The two looked at the culprit and felt their stomachs drop.

"ROOAAAARRR!" The serpent roared. It was at least the size and length of three school buses. Black scales coated its slick body and its scarlet eyes stared pure rage at the boys. The serpent's fangs, at least six feet long, dripped with saliva and poison. Before the boys knew it, a wad of green stuff flew at them. They were able to jump out of the way and weren't hit by the corrosive liquid.

Finn drew his root sword and jumped at the monster. His sword stabbed down on the serpent's head. Sparks flew from the sword scrapping the scales but otherwise doing no other damage. The serpent bucked wildly. Finn was caught mid-air by the giant hand of his brother. Jake super-sized himself and tackled the serpent. The two were lost in a blur of tangled limbs and a snapping jaw. Finn once again attacked the serpent. He tried stabbing open portions of its body but nothing worked. The scales must have been made of something harder than diamond and Finn's sword was absolutely useless against it.

Jake made himself even bigger and raised the serpent above his head. However, he didn't expect the attack from the monster's tail; this caused him to loosen grip and the serpent tried to sink its teeth into Jake's face. Jake reacted quick enough to grab the creatures neck and held it at bay.

Finn knew they really did have no time for this and they had to end this quickly. Finn looked to the family sword and ran over to it. He swung at the chains holding it and they gave way after a few swings. Finn gripped the handle with both hands pulled the sword out of the rock with all of the strength he had. After a minute of struggling, the sword came free. Finn panted but as he did, he admired the sword just as he had growing up.

"Finn! Little help here, bro?" Finn came back to reality. He stood up, sword held firmly in his hands, and ran to help his brother. Jake pinned the snake to the ground when it shot some kind of mist into his eyes. It wasn't acid, but it burned incredibly and Jake couldn't see.

"Ahhh!" Jake howled in pain. Jake thrashed about and almost hit Finn.

"Jake!" Finn shouted in panic. Jake finally stumbled around into the water. The serpent slithered over to Finn and roared once more. It launched itself at Finn and all of sudden it stopped writhing.

Finn pulled his sword out of the serpent's brain and it fell to the ground with a thud. Finn used the sword to balance himself and panted. Jake pulled himself out of the water, rubbing his eyes and came over to Finn.

"Good job, Finn." Jake congratulated and removed his hands from his eyes. They were still red and puffy but he could see again.

"Come on, let's go help our friends."

_Back at The Reaper's hideout._

An especially jarring electrical current was sent through Kevin's body. The Reaper round house kicked Kevin in the face and sent the boy to the ground, adding even more bruises to his plethora of injuries.

"_I can't…..give up….._" He told himself. It was then he noticed something that filled his veins with ice. Where Kenna should have been was a towering monster of fire.

"Kenna!" Kevin yelled. The Reaper looked at her with satisfaction; he started to chant once again. The ring around Kenna started to glow bright red. Kevin rounded on The Reaper and punched him in the stomach. The Reaper didn't react and kept chanting. Kevin unleashed punch after punch at The Reaper and it did absolutely nothing.

Kevin turned to see his friend grow bigger and bigger. Flames exploded out of her body in every direction. Even with his resistance to fire, Kevin still felt the brunt of the heat emanating from her.

"Kenna! You have to stop!" Kevin shouted insistently, "_Not again!"_ He thought. Flame Princess ignored him and continued to roar and shoot fireballs everywhere. The cave echoed with explosions and sped up chanting. Kevin deflected a fire ball that came at him and rolled out of the way of a falling boulder.

"_She's going to bring the roof down around our ears_." Kevin thought to himself. The warrior kicked a boulder away that almost hit the unconscious Matt. Finally, Kevin got an idea. He pulled his pack off and quickly rifled through it. He pulled out the music box.

"Oh please work!" He started to crank the device when a rock fell and knocked it out of his hands. It shattered all over the hard cave floor, "Crap!" If Kevin didn't do something soon, Kenna would lose control and whatever The Reaper was trying to do would succeed. With no other options, Kevin remembered the song from the box. It was a song Kevin had heard Kenna's mother sing to her many times, before she died, to get her to go to sleep. It always relaxed when she lost herself like this.

"_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me…" _Kevin sang, it seemed to be having an affect but Kenna was still going crazy. Kevin could then hear Matt weakly whistling the instrumental of the song and she seemed to start calming down, "_I think I know what you've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know…" _Kenna started to shrink and not as many fireballs were being shot out, "_Wherever you may go no matter where you are, I never will be far away…"_ Kenna's eyes started to droop and her arms fell to her sides, "_Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep…" _ Kevin trailed off when he saw Kenna was back to her regular form and unconscious in the ritual circle.

He breathed a sigh of relief until he felt a wave of electricity flow through him. The Reaper stood over Kevin, fire in his eyes as he looked at him angrily.

"You may have stopped it for now, but I will kill you and when she wakes up, I will have her power." A ball of lighting sparked in The Reaper's hand, "Goodbye, hero." The lightning ball disappeared along with The Reaper in a flurry of yellow fur. Kevin watched in shock as Jake pummeled The Reaper viciously.

Finn rushed over to Kevin's side, "Are you guys ok?" Kevin nodded weakly.

"For the most part, but Matt's been stabbed. Did you get the sword?" Finn showed it to him, "Incredible. That'll beat him?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"That's the plan." Finn replied. Jake jumped off of The Reaper and Finn went at him. The Reaper sidestepped out of the way.

"Son of Zinn," The Reaper greeted, "So you got your father's sword. Congratulations, but it won't be enough." The Reaper tried to knee Finn in the stomach. Finn used the momentum of the knee to propel him into the air. Finn roundhouse kicked The Reaper in the face and sent him stumbling back. The Reaper regained his balance in time to see the demon sword come toward him. He managed to get out of the way and brought an electrified fist in to Finn's stomach. The wind was knocked out of Finn and fell onto his back. The Reaper grabbed Matt's sword from the ground and once again charged at Finn. Finn almost didn't get up in time to block the sword and back up. All of a sudden, The Reaper couldn't move his feet. Try as he might, he was unable to advance on his opponent. Finn looked back to see Matt holding hand out at The Reaper.

"Kill him please!" Matt pleaded painfully. Finn complied and thrust his sword at The Reaper. It seemed like he was going to do it when The Reaper moved his arm in front of the sword. The Reaper shouted in rage when his arm came off and landed on the ground, useless. Blood spurted from the wound unlike the other wounds he received earlier. The sword worked!

The Reaper narrowed his eyes.

"If I'm going to die, I'm taking you all with me!" The air became electrified and The Reaper shot bolt after bolt into the ceiling. Matt raised his other hand into the air and created a shield around him, Kevin, and Jake. Finn sliced a rock that came down at him.

"Kenna!" Kevin pointed at her, he couldn't move but Finn saw her and ran over to her. He picked her up and his clothes and skin already started to burn. Finn grit his teeth and ran over to his friends. Jake put Kevin and Matt into a pouch he stretched from his body and they all run to the ladder, dodging falling boulders all the way. They reached the ladder and Jake stretched them all up to the surface just in time for the entire underground complex to cave in.

_A little later_

Finn applied a drop of Cyclops tears to Matt's stab wound. Matt sighed in relief.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Finn asked.

"Muy caliente, mi amigo!" Matt replied and laughed. After the battle, the group had made it back to the tree house and were getting fixed up with Cyclops tears.

"I'm glad that's over." Kevin said. Everyone agreed with him.

"That was probably the most intense battle we've ever been in." Matt said. The group once again agreed.

"It's a good thing we stopped him, who knows what he would have done if we hadn't found you when we did." Kevin said to Kenna. She frowned.

"I don't want to imagine." She then smiled, "Thank you all so much for saving me."

"You're welcome." The heroes replied.

After much fussing from Kevin and Finn, Kenna stayed the night before leaving the next morning. After she said her goodbyes, Finn stopped her at the door. He was blushing furiously and stuttered out his words.

"Hey, um, do you want to, um, hang out next time you're here?" He asked hopefully. His heart hammered in his chest. Kenna smiled.

"Of course, Finn." She said. She gave him a quick hug so as not to burn him too severely, "See you next time." Kenna walked off and Finn sighed dreamily. Kevin came up next to him and smiled.

"I'm guessing she said yes?" Finn nodded, "That's good." He chucked, "Don't forget what I said though, treat her right or you're gonna be two olives short of a martini." Kevin pat him on the back and laughed at the scared look on Finn's face.

**End. Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review.**

**I have an announcement; I made a Facebook page for my Fanfiction account. Anyone who reads my stories can come and give suggestions or talk about something you liked or ask questions. It's also a place where I can give live updates about the progress of chapters or where I can make announcements. You can also advertise your stories and meet other authors. Check it out, I'm under "Wiseguy1107".**

**Now I need to get to work, I'm gonna be late! Bye!**


	27. Is this real life?

**Hey, I'm alive! How's everyone doing? I. AM. SO. SORRY! I have been so swamped these last two months but this summer I promise to try and post more. Originally I was going to have a Matt and Magnolia chapter but that's only halfway done and this one has been running around my head for a while.**

**Let's begin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Is this real life? Part 1**

The throbbing persisted in Matt's head as he slept. He finally woke up but he didn't open his eyes,

"Ugh… _Perditrix why does my head hurt so much?_" Matt thought. When he heard no response, he asked again. He still got no response. Matt sat up in a slight panic, which was when he noticed he wasn't at the Tree Fort. The starch white walls and sheets were practically blinding from the sunlight. Matt examined himself to see he was in what looked like a hospital gown and a bed. An IV protruded from his left arm.

"What?" he asked himself as he looked around in confusion. Another sharp pain shot through his head and his hand went up to find a bandage wrapped around his cranium, "I must have gotten hit while we fighting a monster or something." Matt rationalized. This was something he was content in believing until the nurse walked in. The _human _nurse. Not a hyooman nurse. A nurse that was most definitely homosapien with blond hair and soft brown eyes. The nurse smiled when she saw him up.

"It's good to see you finally awake, Mr. Freeman." She said to him warmly, "You gave us quite a scare." This only served to deepen Matt's confusion.

"Wait, awake?" Matt asked, "What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You're at Sacramento General," She informed calmly, "You were hit over the head and have been unconscious for the past few days."

"Unconscious…" Matt muttered. The nurse looked at him in concern but realized how shocking it might be to wake up in a strange place like this.

"Why don't I go get your parents?" she offered, "They and your friends are out in the waiting room. They've been worried sick." She left to go get them when Matt didn't say anything.

"What the heck is going on?!" Matt exclaimed and flopped back down on the pillow, gripping his head once again from the pain, "What is going on?" he asked himself again, his brain going into overdrive to try and make sense of what was going on, "Okay, what happened before I woke up?" he tried, "Finn, Jake, Kevin, and I had just beat The Reaper. We all went to bed…" he couldn't remember what happened after that, "This must be a dream." He said. He pinched his arm and hissed in pain. "Nope, not a dream." A groan escaped his lips when he no other explanation came to mind. The door to the room reopened Matt turned and his brain flat lined when he saw the people that entered his room. His dad and Barry stood at the doorway. Matt continued his metal mantra of asking himself what the heck was going on.

"Matt," Richard, his father, said in relief before wrapping him a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay." Matt went rigid from surprise; his dad hadn't hugged him since he was four.

"Uh…I'm happy to see you too, dad." Matt replied hesitantly and looked at Barry questioningly but his look was returned. Richard let go of his son and seemed to wipe at something in his eye. He gave his son a smile which was also strange, "Can explain to me what happened? My memory's a little, well, nonexistent."

Barry and Richard shared a look, "You were practicing out in the field," Barry started, "after the archery semi-finals."

Richard took it from there, "When you didn't come home, your mother and I-"

"Wait!" Matt stopped him right there, "You and _mom_?" As if on cue, a petite woman who looked to be in her late thirties entered the room. Matt recognized the woman almost instantly. She immediately engulfed Matt in a hug.

"My baby's alive." She said through her tears of happiness, "I was so worried." Tears started to prick the side of the archer's eyes.

"Mom…" he mumbled quietly.

After about a week, Matt was cleared to go home. He'd been told that he'd been unconscious for a few days. They'd found him bleeding and unconscious at the practice field. The police had investigated the area and found a large rock with some of Matt's blood on it. They chalked it up to a mugging gone wrong but Matt remembered he had fought Tim and his goons that day. One of the cowards must have thrown a rock at his head when he wasn't looking. Matt decided not to say anything to anyone about it.

Evening was just arriving as Matt sat on the porch swing of his patio, dressed again in his hoodie and blue jeans though he still had a bandage around his head, he thought to himself about the year he thought had passed.

"I should have guessed it was all a dream," he said to himself, "Mom leaving, A magic talking dog, Perditrix and The Lich, The Forest Kingdom, Candy people, psychic powers…" he continued to mentally list every crazy thing he had seen while in Ooo, "I knew I had an imagination but that's insane." He also couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness at everything he'd lost. He liked his life in Ooo, it's only been a few days but he already missed Finn, Jake, Kevin, Magnolia and everyone else terribly. But the rational part of his brain knew that it was better to live a reality instead of being in a vegetable state living in a fantasy world.

Matt sighed as he pushed legs against the ground to swing himself lightly. His mother came out a few minutes later with a mug.

"I made you some hot chocolate." She informed with a smile. Matt gratefully took it.

"Thanks, mom." He said though it felt weird saying after so long. He looked down as the steam came out of the mug thoughtfully. Laura frowned when she saw her son zone out.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked in concern. Matt snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, this is…just really weird." He answered.

"Why is that?" she inquired.

"Well, it's a long story." Matt attempted as a deflection.

"I've got time." She replied with a reassuring smile. Matt took a deep breath and told her everything that happened in his sleep. From her leaving to the archery contest to going to Ooo and everything that entailed, and finally waking up here.

"So," Matt began, wrapping up his tale, "it feels like an entire year of my life has just taken away from me but it's only been a few days. It feels like my whole life's been a lie even though it was just a big crazy dream."

"It was definitely a crazy dream." She said after a moment, "But this _is_ reality Matt. I'm still here, you're father's not a jerk, and you're not running around Ooo saving princesses. Just remember that." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head, "Now, it's bed time. You have school in the morning." Matt groaned. That was not something he missed while he was in Ooo.

Matt held his head in mock pain, "Oh, ow, my head still hurts, mom. I can't go." Laura suddenly brought hand to his head and flicked it. Pain shot through him, "Ah! What the heck?"

"You're going to school tomorrow." She told him, "Now go to bed." Matt grumbled as he did what she told him.

He went up the stairs to his room. It was just as he remembered it. The walls were painted a light blue. A few bow and arrow posters hung on the wall. A big closet stood open and many different pairs of jeans other under shirts hung there. The room was kept pretty orderly and clean. A clean room was a happy room and a not angry Rosa. He was told growing up or rather what he was told in his dream. He sighed, this was all still confusing. Matt needed a way to keep track of what actually happened and what didn't.

As he was getting his pajama's on, he laughed a little to himself, "First time in a year that I'm sleeping in an actual bed." He started to get into the bed when he stopped dead in his tracks. He listened again, "Just my imagination." After he said that, Matt heard it again. It was just above a whisper and it was coming from down the hall. Matt slowly poked his head out the door. The hallway was dark and the light in his parent's room was off so it couldn't be them.

Matt looked down the other way and heard the whispering again. It seemed to beckon Matt to come to it. Matt had seen enough horror movies to know this was probably the worst idea he could possibly go through but his curiosity overshadowed his trepidations. Matt cautiously walked down the hall, his footsteps muffled by the carpet beneath his feet. The whispering was coming from the bathroom, Matt discovered as he neared it. Light shone from the door crack on the floor. Matt's heart pounded in his chest as he turned the knob.

He entered the bathroom to find no one there. He looked around and saw that the faucet was on. The "whispering" was simply the water going into the sink. Matt chuckled and turned off the water. His gaze shifted upward, his features paled as he saw his reflection. Matt immediately recognized the large, one horned cloaked figure. The monster's pin prick green eyes burned like fire as they bore into Matt through the mirror.

The Lich grinned his lipless grin, "You can't escape me." He said in his raspy voice that turned Matt's blood to ice. Matt shivered as pure, unadulterated terror flooded his system.

"It's time." flames engulfed Matt as the sound of the dark king's cackling filled the bathroom.

Matt shot straight out of bed, unable to make a sound, his mouth was open in a silent scream as his heart hammered away. The tears that streaked down his face mixed with the sweat that drenched his whole body. He hadn't seen The Lich since the first time and he thought he was done with him now that he wasn't dreaming anymore. Matt still held the same fear he had when he first met him.

"It's alright," Matt repeated to himself, "It was just a nightmare, it's all behind you."

It took a few minutes for Matt to realize his dad had called him from downstairs, "Matt, get your butt out of bed," Richard called, "you're going to be late for school!"

Matt took a deep breath and got out of bed for a day at Sacramento Junior High.

Richard drove Matt to school that morning. The ride was a quiet one except for the radio which blared the news,

"…In other news, relations between China and the U.S. continue to deteriorate." The broadcaster said before Richard turned it off.

"You're awfully quiet, son." Richard pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Matt apologized, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Richard nodded in understanding.

"Was your head bothering you?" he asked as he turned the car onto the school's street.

"A little." Matt lied, "But I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride, dad." He hopped out.

"I love you, son." He said before driving away. Matt looked at the car in surprise. He still found himself getting shocked at his dad's newfound affection.

"Alright, I'll chalk jerk dad to dream world." Barry walked up to Matt and the two bumped knuckles.

"You ready for another wonderful day at school?" he asked sarcastically with a grimace

"As ready as I am for a root canal…" Matt muttered, "Or another head injury."

Barry laughed and noogied his head, "How is the old noggin anyway." Matt hissed and pushed him away.

"Why do you people insist on touching my head?" he exclaimed painfully and angrily. Barry held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." He said, "Come on, let's get to class. Everyone'll be happy to see you." He then gave a knowing smile, "And I'm sure you're excited to see a certain someone." He made smooching noises.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked as he continued to rub his head. Barry looked at him in shock.

"You must have gotten hit harder than I thought. You really don't know who I'm talking about?"

"No, tell me." Matt demanded as they walked, he didn't mean to take a tone like that but he didn't appreciate Barry doing that to him while he was hurt and on top of that his bandage started to itch badly. The doctor, however, told him not to take it off no matter what.

"You really don't remember Ashley, do you?" Barry asked, "The girl you've been crushing on hardcore since I've known you? Ring any bells?"

Matt tried to think and he did faintly remember her, "Really?" he was still unsure, "Maybe after I see her it'll come back to me." Matt suggested. The two continued walking; Matt was stopped a couple times by people saying they were glad to see he was back in school.

Barry and Matt made it to their class just before the first bell rang. Matt and Barry sat down next to each other in the back of the class. Matt mentally huffed to himself, he had liked that he hadn't had to go to school in Ooo. No Math, English, or Science. Just good old arrow shooting and sword slashing.

"_Not anymore, now I'm going to learn about how the pen is __**mightier**__ than the sword_." Matt thought to himself ironically before a girl came and sat next to him. Her brown curls bounced lightly as her magnificent emerald green eyes turned to him. She wore a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Matt blushed lightly despite himself.

"How are you feeling, Matt?" the girl asked, giving a smile that turned Matt's brain to mush.

"Uh…" he choked out, "Fine I'm you thank." He cursed underneath his breath.

"Smooth." Barry whispered to him sarcastically. Mat ignored him and the girl giggled.

"You remember me right? I'm Ashley." She informed, never losing that mischievous smile.

Matt cleared his throat, "I know who you are." He lied still blushing faintly.

"Good." She said smiling, "I heard you got cracked on the head pretty good, just wanted to make sure you didn't forget."

"_How does she honestly think I could forget her. I wonder if Maggie was her…_" he then felt another wave of sadness wash over him. She was only a dream he had to keep reminding himself.

"Another reason I came over here is to ask if you wanted to hang out after school." She said out of the blue. Matt felt Barry nudge his from behind and could practically feel the knowing grin he had on his face.

"I'd love to." Matt answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Great, see ya then." She said before going back to her group of friends who seemed to gossip amongst themselves. Matt sighed dreamily before looking back at Barry who was trying not laugh.

"Shut up." Matt said though a smile grew on his face as he excitedly wanted this afternoon to be here already.

The class seemed to go by at a snail's pace as the teacher began the lecture. Matt absent mindedly wrote in his notebook. Something about Shakespeare and Juliet and how they died because of a guy named Edgar Allen Poe or whatever it was. As he wrote, his pen started to bleed onto the paper. Matt groaned and flipped to another page but the bleed grew not from the pen, but from the paper itself. He flipped the page over and over again, the black spot only growing. He finally stopped and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

A black face appeared on the paper identical to his. "Matt…" the face groaned, "You must… wake…" Matt's fear went into overdrive and smacked the notebook away with a yell of panic. Matt panted and when he looked up he saw the whole class staring at him.

"Sorry…uh…it was…a spider." Matt lied. The teacher glared at him before returning back to the lesson.

Matt felt another throb go through his head and he gripped it, "What is going on?" he asked himself for what felt like the millionth time this week as the pain surged through him.

**Hey hey hey! Thanks for reading everyone. Please leave a review to tell me what you think. The next chapter will be out soon.**


End file.
